Pantheon Protectors
by SuperMastour
Summary: The Divine world of the Japanese pantheon is in constant danger by a dark threat from times prior. Armed with mystical weapons and abilities, Susano, Amaterasu, Raijin, and their allies must defend their realm and the Nihon Gem with all their soul and might. TWO NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

There stirred a violent storm in the middle of an open plain.  
There was no sign of it before, but yet it churned and burst forth like runaway train.

A terrific lightning bolt struck the Earth with such a great might that it nearly parted the ground in two.

But in the midst of this powerful cataclysm was a form.

A being.

The great lightning bolt fractured and chained off across the ground in power. The storm that caused it started to lose its mighty power, but still gave off strong gales.

The storm gave one last hurricane force wind before it vanished, leaving small static bolts and hot steam in its wake.  
The being in the middle of this event stumbled and fell to its knees.

"I... I have form again."  
It was Raijin, who stared at his hands.  
"Wait... what happened again?" He murmured and looked around.  
"All I remember is... running."

The kami took in a deep breath and inspected his surroundings.  
"Looks like home..." Raijin said as he took it all in, "Did the Primordial really give me another chance?" he asked himself as he walked around.

He spotted a shining glow in the East, and thinking it was the Celestial Palace, the kami started to sprint towards it.

Raijin sped up so fast he nearly outran the source of the light, forcing him to stop suddenly and leave a split in both earth and water.  
"Huh? WAH!" he fell into the sea he was momentarily standing on.

The kami resurfaced and took a deep breath, only to see a most horrifying sight.

The light was not caused by the pantheon he had hoped to see, but by a giant... old woman?  
Yes, it was a gigantic hag who was wielding Big Dipper in her hands- the cause of the light.

With a mighty shriek she swung the celestial object, striking the shore with such force it sent all the sand sky high.  
"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" the hag cried out and raised the dipper once more.

Raijin started to swim fast enough to gain a footing on the water.  
"What is going on?" he asked as he set foot on land.

The kami spotted a flying figure going straight toward the giant's face.

A terrific lightning bolt struck the hag's face and sent her stumbling back in a fit of blind rage.

Raijin turned to see a man sprawled out on the beach in agony.  
"Huh?" He ran to the man and saw it was no ordinary mortal.

It was a minor god from the sense of his aura.

"Agh..." he groaned and looked up, "Huh? Who are you?" he clenched his sword.

Raijin walked towards him cautiously.

"I am Raijin, god of thunder, wait, why am I even telling you? You're a god!"

The minor god groaned and stood up.  
"What do you mean? I've never heard of you before!" he raised his blade.

"What? But It's-a me! Raijin!" Raijin did an awkward jump.

"You look like a demonkin! You're a monster!" the minor god yelled and swung his weapon.

Raijin caught the blade faster than the minor god's speed of comprehension and sent him down to the ground.

"I'm not against you!" he pleaded with the god.

"Halp! Halp!" The minor god cried out, "A demon-jin has gotten me!"

"Shh! No! Stop!" Raijin shook his head, "Listen to me, dude! Stahp!" he noticed the god had attracted attention.  
"Oh no no no!" the kami murmured as two minor gods had noticed him, "Uh... Gotta go!" he let go of the man and sped off in between the two newcomers.

"Hi my name is Raijin nice to meet you good bye." he quickly shook their hands and ran off.

"What the?"  
"Huh?" The two minor gods looked at each other.

Raijin stopped in front of the large hag and inspected the scene.

Giant old woman using celestial weaponry? Check.  
The Big Dipper about to swing down and possibly send him straight to Yomi? Check.

Wait what.

Raijin yelped and sped away from the dipper before it struck  
"Woah there, I said woah!" he looked up at the hag and heard something land nearby.

"If you are not going to help, get away!" a very familiar voice spoke.

There, in a smokey crater, was one of the most powerful gods Raijin knew.

Susano.

A lightning bolt struck the god when he raised his massive blade.

"What are you doing here, brat!? Get out-" Susano paused when he turned to see Raijin, "Ah! Another oni-jin!" he growled and raised his blade.  
"Two against one? So be it..."

"Susano! Wait!" Raijin shook his head, "It's me, Raijin!"

Susano spat on the ground, which caused a rock to explode.  
"I know not who you are, other than a filthy demon!" he roared and raised his blade.

Raijin gasped, then noticed Susano get darker.

He sped up to the point where Susano slowed down and looked up to see the giant about to stomp on him.

"No no!" Raijin rapidly grabbed Susano and sped off to a spot behind the giant hag.

Susano gasped when he saw he was in another place.  
"What the!?"

The giant hag stepped down and felt nothing.  
"Huh!?" she yelled and looked around.

Susano looked to Raijin, who was breathing heavily.  
"What did you do to me, Oni-" he paused when he felt something expel from the kami.

"What is this? You... have a divine aura..." he murmured as he further inspected Raijin.

Raijin put his thumb up.  
"I sense the same thing in you, Susano! Though... That's all I remember of you... your name..." he sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Who are you to know my name?" Susano asked him, then turned to face the giant.

"Enough! I will interrogate you later. For now, I must get rid of this pest!"

The storm god clenched his blade and jumped up to drive it into the old hag's left calf.

The giant shrieked and waved the Big Dipper around violently.  
"YEEEEE! AHH!" she glared at Susano and swung her weapon.

Raijin sped up and grabbed Susano before the giant struck him.  
"Hah!" He yelled and set Susano down in front of the giant.

Susano looked around in shock and once again turned to Raijin.  
"How are you doing that?!" He asked the kami, who was catching his breath.

Raijin let out a short laugh.  
"I do not know, to be honest..." he responded as he stretched his legs, "All I remember is running."

The storm god looked at the kami.  
"Well... Keep it up." He said curtly.

The Giant Hag stomped the ground angrily and swung her weapon.

"I got this." Susano smirked and clenched his giant blade, "No constellation will bring me down!" he roared and stopped the Dipper with his weapon.

A shockwave shot out when the two objects collided.

Susano gave out a groan.  
"BEHOLD MY POWER!"

A lightning bolt fell down from the sky and struck him, endowing the god with a power that allowed him to overpower the giant.

"WAHH!" The hag screamed as the small god started to lift her weapon.

"Do it now, Amaterasu!" Susano yelled.

Lo and behold, a shining streak of light shot across the sky and caused a massive explosion to strike the giant hag's chest.

Raijin stood in awe as the giant gave one last shriek before she collapsed and died.  
"What-" he paused as the shining light descended and touched down in front of him.

It was one of the few faces still deeply ingrained in what was left of his memory.

Amaterasu, The Shining Light.

In her hand was her Katana and she was glowing so vibrantly that the kami almost forgot it was nighttime.

"Brother, you should have waited for me to arrive." The goddess spoke as she turned to face Susano, "We could have brought her down faster, together."

"Yeah, well I wanted to have a nice warmup." Susano cracked his neck and looked at Amaterasu, "You did a good job." He walked up to her.

"Susano!" Amaterasu pointed at Raijin, "What's that!?" she held her Katana.

Susano turned around to face the kami.  
"Still trying to answer that question myself," He rubbed his chin, "He's not an Oni-jin, since I can sense a Divine Aura coming out of him... but I have never seen this god before in my life."

"Could father have made him?" Amaterasu asked as she inspected Raijin.

"Doubt it, we would have known." Susano responded, "And I doubt that a pair of minor gods made him too, since he is more powerful than any minor god..."

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Amaterasu looked at Raijin, "Are you with us or against us?"

Raijin gulped.  
"I am Raijin! God of Thunder!" He spoke, "I remember you two, and the palace, and Izanami and Izanagi... but that's around all I know..."

"He knows father?" Amaterasu looked at Susano, "Could he be compromised?"

"So you say you don't remember all of your life?" Susano asked the kami, "Yet you know us, our father and mother, and the pantheon..."

"He looks like a demon..." Amaterasu murmured, "Do you think The Fiend could have made a demon that mimics a god?"

"No, I doubt he has the power to." Susano said, "Even the old man gets a strain from making a minor god, imagine someone of his caliber. Plus, he did help me fight the hag."

"What?" Amaterasu turned to face her brother.

"Yep!" Raijin nodded, "I used the only thing I know how to do... Running."

He gave out a deep sigh, "That's all I remember I did... Run."

"Everyone can run, what's so special about you?" Susano crossed his arms.

In the blink of an eye, his hat was gone and on Raijin's head.

"W-What?"

"Ah..." Amaterasu gasped as the kami twirled the hat, "How..."

"What, you didn't see that?" Raijin chuckled and put the hat back on.  
"I told you, I can run."

"A speed so fast I could not comprehend it." Susano murmured and grabbed Amaterasu's hand, "If he is who he says he is, I do not think we should pass up this opportunity. We need all the help we can to protect our realm."

Amaterasu sighed.  
"Shall we take him to father, perhaps he can tell us who this is..." She looked up at him.

"You!" Susano pointed at Raijin, "You will come with us to the palace!"

Raijin stumbled when he saw the god's fierce face.  
"O-O-Ok!" he gulped and walked up to Susano.

"And don't you get any ideas of running away," Susano grunted and started walking away.

Amaterasu gave one last look back and followed her brother.

Raijin nodded and followed them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Raijin felt the cold stares of the minor gods that guarded the front gates of the Celestial Palace.  
"Uh... Hola." he told the two guards awkwardly.

"Let us in." Susano told the two gods as he glared at them angrily.

"Yes, Lord Susano." the two guards opened the gates reluctantly and stepped aside.  
"Lady Amaterasu." they bowed to the two of them.

Amaterasu nodded and grabbed Raijin's left wrist.

Susano grabbed his right wrist.

Raijin murmured uneasily as he was led up the golden stairs.

Then the inner gates opened and let loose a blinding light.

Suddenly, silence.

Raijin opened his eyes to see the entire pantheon looking right at him.

Then on a shining throne was a god he knew too well.

Izanagi, the Father god.

In his hand was the Spear of Creation, but this one had a different appeareance than what he could vaguely remembered.

The spear was shiny and new, a stark difference from what the kami remembered.

And at his side was... Izanami.  
Rotten and dead, but still at his left hand side.

Raijin knew that Izanami was stuck in a Yomi from what he recollected, so it confused him why she was still here.

Then he noticed something entirely different.

The matron's right arm was a disgusting, corrupted figure covered in dark red rotting flesh at the hand and the shoulder. However, the majority of her arm was sulfur-colored bone that was horrid to the sight.

"What is going on?"

"What did you bring here, Susano?" Izanagi spoke as he stood up and pointed at his son.  
"Why would you bring an oni-jin to my courts!?"

Susano stopped in his tracks and bowed.  
"Well old man," he looked back up, "The only reason I didn't smite him was because... well, it's best for you to see."

He let go of Raijin, as did Amaterasu.

Izanagi walked towards Raijin, closely watched by his guards.  
"What do you mean by that?" he pointed his spear at the kami, "I s- What is this?" he felt Raijin's essence.

"He's... a god..."

The pantheon murmured and gasped.

Izanagi further inspected the kami.  
"I sense no evil in him, nothing that would point to him being one of the demonkin." he informed, "But to make sure..." he used his right hand to touch a glowing green gem that was in his golden necklace.

The father god's hand shone on contact and continued to shine as it made its way towards Raijin.

"Father, are you sure?" Amaterasu asked worriedly, but was dismissed by her father.

Izanagi touched the kami on the forehead.

Raijin closed his eyes and then felt a power surge through him.  
"The Nihon Gem..." he murmured.

Izanagi stepped back and looked at Raijin.  
"There is nothing wrong with him, he is a god." He informed and looked at Susano.

"Where did you find him?"

"He just appeared out of nowhere." Susano reported, "Even he doesn't know where he came from."

"Yes, I saw that his mind was blank... except for memories of us." Izanagi nodded and turned to Izanami.  
"Have you anything to do with this?"

"Dear, no..." Izanami coyly said as she walked down, "But I can get rid of him if you'd like."  
She raised her cursed arm and pointed her index finger at the kami.

Raijin stepped back.  
"Uh, no thanks! I'm just here to help out!" he got on his knees, "Please don't kill me, miss!"

Izanami looked down at the kami.  
"Hmm?" She pondered.

"My lady, why would you kill your creation?" Raijin pleaded, a sentence which shocked them all.

"What!?" Izanagi turned to face his partner, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Izanami responded, "I don't know what he's talking about!"

Susano picked up Raijin by the collar.  
"What did you say, you red dumpling!?" He growled.

"Izanami fashioned me from a lightning bolt to chase Izanagi, that is all I remember of her!" Raijin responded, causing the two parent gods to look at each other.

"Why would she chase me?" Izanagi asked, now genuinely curious.  
For him, the events had turned odd.

"Because you left her in Yomi!" Raijin answered, "That's all I remember... From the beginning I was made to chase you down and other gods that Izanami told me to do."

"But father, did you not rescue mother from Yomi?" Amaterasu asked, "What is he talking about?"

"I know not." Izanagi briefly responded, "But I know that you are speaking falsehoods... I personally rescued my wife from the depths of Yomi using the power of the Nihon Gem, though The Fiend managed to wound her and curse her with that hideous arm."

Raijin absorbed it all.  
"Wait... so you didn't ditch Izanami?"

"No."

"So... If you didn't ditch Izanami... She would have no reason to make me..." Raijin murmured, "That's why you all don't know me... but... there was something else I forgot. Oh my head! All I remember is running!" He pouted.

"Running?" Izanami chuckled, for she saw Raijin was a chunky being.  
"Dear, I don't think you remember correctly."

"My lady, please." Raijin responded, "I was made by you to hunt gods, which made me really fast! Want to see?" He laughed but was stopped when Susano raised his blade.

"Stand down."

Raijin nodded.

"Look, all I want to say is that I'm just here to help you all. Even though I do not remember much, I do know that you all are my family, and Ohana means family, and family stays Ohana- Wait..."

Izanagi shrugged his shoulders.  
"I have made my assessment, I find nothing of concern in him." he walked to his throne.

Izanami walked next to him.

"That's cool." Raijin nodded and turned to Amaterasu and Susano.  
"So... what's the news?" he smiled.

"You can take care of him." Susano murmured and walked away.

"Wait," Raijin extended his arm, but Susano was gone.

Amaterasu patted the kami's back and smiled.

"Worry not, he's just tired." she informed.

Raijin felt a warmth inside his body.

"Thanks."

"I shall take you to your room." Amaterasu nodded and the two walked away.

Izanagi rubbed his gray beard in contemplation.

"What is it dear, still worried about my fidelity?" Izanagi asked as she rubbed his face, "Don't worry, I'm devoted to you, even though I'm a deadly girl..."

"We're in the throne room, Izanami." Izanagi murmured, "Not now. But since you asked..." He cleared his throat.  
"There's something odd about that Raijin character... He doesn't seem... of this realm..."

 **0000000000**

 **0000000000**

A young Japanese woman sighed as she closed a notebook and looked at a small red figure on her white desk.

"And that is it for tonight..." she rubbed her tired eyes and turned off the lamp on her desk, "Though I must tell my brother I am using his story."

The youth gave a soft chuckled as she laid on her simple bed.

"But that's for when I continue writing... At least I can dream of the next event to write..."

She reached for a red lamp on her nightstand and turned it off, then shut her soft brown eyes.

* * *

 **The next chapter of my Japanese Pantheon Saga.  
This one is going to work a bit differently and you'll see why.**

 **Characters belong to Smite (Technically to Shinto but watever).  
Please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Dear Pen Pal,_

 _My brother has been very busy as of late and I am worried because that means we won't work on our little story together. I've always hated how school eats up our time together..._

 _Especially now that they need us to help them._

 _Hopefully his schedules will return to normal, but for now, it can't be helped._

 _However, I'll still keep writing! They need me!  
Please enjoy this I sent you. I hope I am getting better at English.  
_

 _Love,_

 _~K_

 **0000000000**

Susano stood alone, meditating under a strong fir tree with his large blade at his side and his hat placed on a small boulder. Though he did not care to much for the spiritual relaxation, he did find it soothing to not be under the duress of war.

"Hmmm." he murmured and looked up to the night sky.

This reminded him of his brother, Tsuyukomi the Moon god, who he knew was probably fighting the night shift.

"He guards the heavens while Ama and I are stuck on the planet..." Susano grunted and crossed his arms, "What a fair trade."

He actually meant it, however, as he always found the celestial planet of the gods quite the battleground. Unlike the moon and space, the planet itself harbored the seas and the ground that made it possible for the Storm god to show off his power.

Ah yes, the countless craters and fissures he had left on the surface were swell reminders.

Though Izanagi would always erase them after a good confrontation, they nevertheless gave Susano the satisfaction he desired.

"Stay to the skies and stars, little man," Susano chuckled as he looked at the moon.

Hopefully tonight would be a calm night.  
He hated fighting during the dark hours.

But not for personal reasons, but for her.

Susano knew that the night posed to no challenge to his furious might, but it did harm one of the few people he held dear.

Who was he kidding, of course he hated fighting in the night for personal reasons. As much as he loved fighting in general, he also loved to just kick back and watch the sky- something he couldn't do if there was conflict at night.

Susano cleaned his ear and grabbed his hat.

The moment he put it on a small light shone out of it.

"Once again I shall rest to fight another day..." He muttered and walked down a stone road that led to the palace.

Susano reached the portico of the palace and stopped when he saw his father standing by a lone cherry tree.

"Hmm?" he looked at the father god, quite curious as to why he was up so late.

"The Nihon Gem powers me, Susano, you should know that." Izanagi spoke out of the blue as he held his spear.

"I knew that, I just did not know why you would stand outside so alone." Susano responded to his father's statement.  
"You're usually with someone."

"Your mother is caring for the souls in Yomi and you sent your sister away." Izanagi looked at him, "And of course, your brother is guarding the heavens at this time of night."

"Yes." Susano grunted and crossed his arms.  
"So about that crater..." He rubbed the back of his head, "Are you going to fix it or..."

"What a stupid question." Izanagi scoffed, "Of course I am. I always do. I don't know why you use such great power against five oni-jins to begin with."

Susano chuckled.  
"All the gods have to see the might of the Scion of the House of Izanagi." He flexed his bicep, "How else would they respect your name?"

"Maybe over the fact that I guard the one thing that keeps us all alive." Izanagi looked at the glowing green gem on his golden necklace.

Susano nodded.  
"Regardless, I shall get going. Who knows what that oddball is doing with Amaterasu..."

"You mean Raijin?" Izanagi asked. "He is an oddball as you have said, but nothing to be worried about. He is a god like us, perhaps even on our caliber."

"Yes, I sensed he had more power than the minor gods... Yet it was still lower than any of ours." Susano exhaled, "Not a minor nor a major god... yet stuck in between."

"That's probably for another time," Izanagi waved his hand in dismissal.  
"He may have no memory, but neither does he have a reason to come against us. You know it is better for us to have another person on our side, especially in our conflict."

"Alright." Susano nodded as he stepped away.  
"But if he lays one hand on Amaterasu or any one of us... I'll be the first to take him down." he grunted.

Izanagi gave a sigh.  
"He has much to learn..." He murmured underneath his breath.

The next day had dawned, and with it the sun goddess herself.

Amaterasu felt the power of the sun return to her as she came out of her room and stretched.

A shining glory had returned to the world, and it was Amaterasu.

Unfortunately, this scene was short lived when Susano appeared.  
"Looking sharp, sis." He commented as he held his mighty blade, "Ready to slay some baddies?"

"I will defend my family and my home from The Fiend, you know that." Amaterasu smiled and walked down the hall with him.

"How do you fare, brother?"

"Couldn't get enough sleep last night." Susano responded, "I was itching to make a cyclone all night... Had to wake up in the middle of my rest to make one out in the middle of the ocean."

"So lucky to be able to move about during the darkness." Amaterasu sadly mumbled.

Susano sighed and put her arm over her small shoulders.  
"Ama, listen here. You're the sun goddess... You have the glory of the dayspring powering you up, and the zenith of the afternoon giving you a might even I could envy... Not to mention, the glowing aura of bea-"

Raijin stepped out of his new room and scratched his rotund belly.

"Huah..." He yawned and stroked back his black hair.

Susano and Amaterasu stopped.

"Huh? Heyo!" Raijin waved at them, "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"Boot camp." Susano responded as he grabbed the kami by his shoulder, "And on the double."

"Hey!" Raijin yelped as the go dragged him away.

"If you're going to fight with us, I have to see what you offer." Susano grunted as they stormed down the hall.

"I cannot have cowards and weaklings defending the palace..."

"Susano..." Amaterasu murmured, "Don't be so harsh."

"We cannot afford to lose this war, Amaterasu, you know that." Susano responded.

"I know..." Amaterasu sighed, "But please stay sane during your regimen."

Susano exhaled deeply and patted her back.  
"Fine... just for you." he nodded and the three left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pantheon Protectors  
Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Dear Pen Pal,_

 _I apologize so much for being absent!  
I have been so busy helping my brother on a project he needs for a class._

 _Despite this, I did make a chapter for you to review.  
Our god friends are getting ready!  
_

 _My english has gotten better, no?_

 _Though yours is not that good either (-W-)_

 _Annyways, I look forward to seeing what you think of this one!_

 _Until next time._

 _Love,_

 _~K_

 **00000000**

Raijin put on a helmet that was way too large for him as the three stood at the training grounds outside the palace.

Susano gave a grunt as some minor gods laughed at Raijin's predicament.

"Stop making a fool of yourself, red lard." He growled and crossed his arms.

Raijin angrily threw the helmet into the ground and put up his fists.

"I don't need armor, I can fight like this."

Susano flicked the kami's nose, which sent him flying into a large tree with a terrible crash.

"Or maybe I do..." Raijin groaned as he slid down the trunk and fell face first into the ground.  
"He's... really strong," he murmured and stood up.

There was Susano, charging at him with a large bamboo stick.

"Pay Attention-" Susano's yell slowed down as he did.

Raijin used his super speed to circle around the god and deliver a punch to his kidney.

"GRAH!" Susano fell to the ground and recovered.  
"Ah... well that is something I have to commend you on," he dusted off his robe, "Your speed is definitely admirable, but it won't always save you!"

Raijin was taken back by the storm god's sudden burst and could not react fast enough to counter it.  
"DWAK!" he was struck by the god's large bamboo pole.

Susano grunted and continued his assault.

This time Raijin was prepared.

Even though the kami sped up, he was still shocked to see Susano moved faster than the crawling he was used to.

However, Raijin was still much faster and caught the bamboo pole.

"HYAH!"

Susano was stunned by the kami's kick to his face.  
"Nice, but can you dodge this?" he smirked and made a large ball of lightning in his palms.

Amaterasu gasped.  
"Susano! You'll hurt him-"

"That's the point!" Susano yelled and locked on to Raijin.  
"Death Lightning!" he made the ball of lightning into a bolt of lightning and threw it.

Raijin gasped and sprinted away from the lightning.  
"Gotta go fast!" he yelped when the lightning started to burn his butt.

Eventually the kami gained enough speed to outrun the bolt, which soon struck a boulder in its path.

Susano saw the explosion from afar and chuckled.  
"Bingo. He's fast," he looked at Amaterasu, who glared at him angrily, "But not faster than me."

"You're such a brute." Amaterasu pouted and crossed her arms.

"I need to toughen him-"

KAPOW! Raijin struck Susano from behind with a punch.

"I think I'm doing to good for this test." Raijin laughed and sped off before Susano could retaliate.

"Get back here you-"

KAPOW! Raijin returned from the opposite side with another side.

"Ngh!" Susano held his face and shook his head, "You..." he glared at Raijin,  
"I see you are no minor god... You need to major god treatment.  
Ama."

Amaterasu sighed.  
"Very well, only because I am interested on how good you preform, Raijin." she said and pulled out her shining katana.

"Don't worry, punk." Susano grunted as he brought out his mighty sword, "These are powered down, so it won't kill you."

Their two swords went dull.

"I hope you perform well, Raijin." Amaterasu nodded as she looked at him, "Susano."

"START!" Susano blasted towards the kami with lightning speed and chopped down, only to strike nothing.

"I am faster than lightnin- AH!" Raijin was hit by Amaterasu and her sword.

"Stay alert!" Amaterasu kicked the kami away.

"Your super speed can only be focused on one character..." Susano turned to face him, "You need to work on that..." he sped up and caught Raijin off guard.

"HWAH!" Raijin was knocked into the wall.  
"Ha... Ha..." he panted and shook his head, "No fair..."

"The enemy doesn't play fair..." Susano walked up to him, "Ama?"

Amaterasu jumped over the storm god and lunged down with her blade.

"HA!" Raijin gasped.

Amaterasu and Susano slowed down to a crawl.

"Must... maintain my speed..." Raijin murmured, "I cannot slow down!" he yelled and stood up.

However, Susano started to move faster.

"Hrraaaaaa..." he yelled in slow motion as he turned to face Raijin.

"Damn! Susano is fast!" Raijin commented, then saw a sight that startled him the most.

Amaterasu was now flying in regular slow motion, up to the point where she actually posed a moving threat.

"Ko...ke...ru..." she stabbed her dagger.

"I never expected them to be this fast!" Raijin avoided the stab and delivered a crippling punch to Susano's chin.

"Ha.. Ha... Ha..." he started panting as he ran around Amaterasu.

"Kurae!" Amaterasu sped up to normal speed and blasted forward with a ray of sunlight behind her.

Raijin was horrified and barely avoided the attack.

From the view point of the minor gods that were watching them, this battle was nothing but a blur.  
All they saw was rapid movement and the occasional after-image of a god here and there.

Amaterasu was now slowed down as her sunlight attack ended, showing it was just a momentary burst of speed.

Raijin gulped and ducked under Susano and punched grabbed him, then threw him into Amaterasu.

The world returned to normal as Raijin slowed down.

"Phew... that should take care of it..." he wiped his forehead and saw the two gods crash into each other.

"OOF!"  
"AGH!" Susano looked up to see his sister's face near his.  
"Uh... Get off."

Amaterasu shook her head and hovered away from him.  
"Apologies," she mumbled and dusted off her clothes.

Susano stood up and turned to face Raijin, who was cleaning out his left ear.  
"What's up with you?" he grunted.

"I guess I passed the test?" Raijin said tauntingly and stretched playfully.

Susano shook his head and gave a huff.  
"I guess you did." He responded, "You have a lot of potential, kid. But you have some flaws."

Raijin pouted.  
"What are they?" He asked.

Susano walked up to him and conjured up a table,  
"You lack strength." He responded and sat down, "All your punches, had they not had the power of speed behind them, would be incredibly weak."

Raijin crossed his arms.

"I nearly knocked your head clean off!" He shook his fist.

"I'll show you." Susano extended his hand, "Arm wrestle? Ama, get over here."

Amaterasu nodded and walked towards him.  
"Please don't hurt him, big brother." She said and gave a sad stare.

"I won't kill him." Susano murmured and saw Raijin sit down.

"Think you are the best storm god?" Raijin chuckled and brought up his arm, "I'll have you know I was created top of my class in the Japanese Pantheon, and I've been involved in numerous raids on-"

"Shut up and put it up!" Susano yelled and gripped the kami's hand.

"Alright alright." Amaterasu stepped in, "3."

Raijin growled and tightened his grip.

"2" Amaterasu continued, "1."

Raijin laughed and used his might to pull down Susano's arm.

"Hehehehehe! I'll show you, Susano!" he laughed and put more power behind his push.

However, Susano did not even budge.

"Stop playing around!" Raijin saw the god's bored face and added more might, "Face me!"

"Huh..." Susano sighed as he saw a vein pop out of the kami's head.  
"You're really trying aren't you?" he murmured and kept his arm straight.  
"Ama, should I really try?"

"Just get it over with." Amaterasu responded, "But please don't hurt him."

"What's up with you? You have a crush on him?" Susano grunted.

"No." Amaterasu rejected Raijin coldly.

"Ouch." the kami frowned.

"Alright, buttercup." Susano murmured.

"It's strange you call your sister buttercup." Raijin chuckled.

"No." Susano responded, "I was talking to you."  
Suddenly, the storm god yelled and actually put some effort into the fight.

"HRAH!"

Raijin was violently sent plummeting into the ground and tunnled through the world of the gods and appeared on the other side.

On the other side, Susano looked around and dusted off his palms.  
"Welp, he's going to remember that." He said and put his arm over Amaterasu's shoulder.

"Wanna get something to eat, Ama?"

Amaterasu shook her head.  
"Well, you did say you were going to toughen him up." she murmured, "Didn't expect much out of you after you said that."

Susano took his arm away and walked her to the palace, only to stop when he heard a gust of wind.

Raijin returned, panting heavily as he leaned on a tree.  
"Wow, you're strong." he nodded and pointed to the storm god.

"Susano is the most powerful god in the pantheon," Amaterasu told him.

"Sis, stop teasing me." Susano smirked, "Father does not appreciate such a tone."

"Well whatever it is, you really do live up to the memories I had of you!" Raijin responded, "Though I feel like there was something more..." he murmured.

Susano grabbed the kami by the back of the head and brought him forward.  
"Forget it, we're going to get something to eat, so run along now, kid."

"You can join us, Raijin." Amaterasu contradicted her brother, "Please, consider it your welcome into our pantheon."

Susano sighed.  
"Very well, just because you said so." He looked at Raijin, "But you're paying."

Raijin growled.

"Well, a small price to pay to get on your good side." he chuckled and walked off with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Raijin grabbed a really big turkey leg and ate all the meat in one bite.  
He then did the same with a porkchop.

"I'm surprised you can run so fast while being so fat." Susano murmured as he grabbed a beef rib from a white platter.

Amaterasu daintily ate her noodles.

"I'm the fastest god alive." Raijin wiped his mouth, "I burn like... 60 gazillion calories a day, I have to make it up in a way that doesn't strain my divine powers."

"Speaking of divine powers..." Amaterasu set down her noodles, "Don't you find it odd that Raijin did not have to do the ritual to get his?"

Susano opened his rough eyes."  
"That is quite odd. You did come here with your own godly powers."

Raijin put his hands behind his head.  
"I told you, I was made by Izanami from a lightning bolt." he said, "So I already have a connection with you guys."

"To think you're our... cousin? Brother?" Amaterasu said unsurely.

"Let's stick with cousin." Susano spoke, "The more degrees of separation, the better."

Raijin ate another porkchop.

Susano stood up and walked to the palace balcony next to them.  
"Hah." he inhaled the crisp air and looked at the grassy plain before him.

"Remember, we have to make a preemptive sweep of the Deadlands." Amaterasu stood next to him.  
"Father wishes for anything dangerous there to be destroyed."

"Very well, we should go then." Susano grabbed his sword and looked at her.  
"After you."

Amaterasu nodded and looked at Raijin.  
"We'll be back, Raijin." she made her katana appear and started to hover.

The two gods flew off.

Raijin shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

000000

"Ugh..." the kami groaned as he flipped over groggily.

All around him were empty plates, bones, empty cups, you name it.

"Maybe I should have gotten a diet soda..." Raijin murmured as he weakly stood up and looked at the messy table.

"Welp, this mess is not going to clean up itself." he dusted off his hands.

In the blink of an eye, the entire mess was gone and in another blink the room was sparkly clean.

Raijin wiped his forehead as he twirled a mop in his hand.  
"That should do it." he chuckled and heard the door open.

"You!" a booming voice yelled.  
It was Izanagi, accompanied by Izanami.

Raijin yelped and turned to see the father god.  
"Uh... Sir!" he saluted and bowed.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Izanami asked him, "Do you not know Susano and Amaterasu are in the Deadlands?"

Raijin nodded.  
"Yeah, but they told me to stay he-"

Izanagi hit the kami on the head with his staff.  
"Fool! I put you under their tutelage!" he yelled, "Why are you stuck here gorging yourself!?"

Raijin murmured and rubbed his head.  
"Apologies!" he fell to the father god's feet.

"Apologies won't change the fact that we haven't heard of them in hours!" Izanami shook her cursed arm, "Oh, Iza. Please tell me you alerted Tsuyukomi..."

"He has eyes that scan over our world." Izanami shook away his wife's concern, "And ready to make an orbital strike if he spots anything- But you."

He pointed at the kami.

"They're in danger?" Raijin asked worriedly, "Tell me where they are! I... no one can search faster than me!" he started to run in place.  
"Where is the Deadlands!?"

"You will be going nowhere except the dungeo-"

"Izanagi, please!" Izanami spoke, "Raijin, the Deadlands are to the west! It's a vast desert filled with monsters of all sorts! You must hur-"

"Silence, woman!"

"Got it!" Raijin snapped his fingers and sped away faster than Izanagi could react.  
"I... Must... Find this place!" He panted as he ran through brush and ground.

The kami left a trail of smoke in his wake, something which the two parent gods saw from the balcony of the palace.

"If he does not find them... You will take care of him." Izanagi pointed to Izanami's cursed arm.

0000000

Raijin arrived at the Deadlands and found nothing but dry ground, withered trees, craters, fissures, and demon bones all over the place.  
"Yikes."

He ran farther into the land but stopped when he heard a gigantic roar.

The kami ran to the source of that roar and found a most shocking sight.  
It was a giant sand worm snake being breathing fire at two targets.  
And those targets were Susano and Amaterasu.

Raijin ran to the scene and caught Amaterasu before she was burned.

"Huh?" the sun goddess spoke when she saw she was somewhere else.  
"Raijin!" she exclaimed when she saw the kami look up.

"So, this guy?" Raijin asked as Susano delivered a crippling blow to the sand worm.

"What's taking you so long? Look's like an easy-"

The worm breathed a stream of fire which burned Raijin.

"Or not." The kami coughed out some smoke and fell face first.

"RAH!" The worm whipped its tail and struck Amaterasu, sending her crashing into a mountain with a terrible explosion.

Susano saw the act and looked down at the worm.  
"Okay tough guy. You can hurt the red lard, you can hurt me. But you can never, ever hurt my-"

The sand worm jumped up and ate the storm god.

Raijin stood up to see the worm chewing loudly.  
"Oh snap! Not good!" he gasped and was about to speed up until he was crushed by the worm's tail.

The sand worm roared and aimed towards the mountain.  
"RAH!" it shot out a hyper beam which caused an atomic explosion.

Raijin popped out from under the worm flat as a piece of paper.  
"Ungh..." he groaned as he regained his shape.  
The kami then turned to see the rising mushroom cloud in the distance.

Amaterasu, who was in the epicenter, panted heavily and stumbled around.  
"Ah..." she murmured and looked through the smoke to see the sand worm looming over her.

The monster opened its mouth in order to eat her.

Until a red figure ran up his flanks.

Raijin ran into the worm's mouth and saw Susano constricted by the throat muscles.  
"Hey!"

The storm god looked up to see the kami.  
"A little help here?"

Raijin nodded and rapidly pulled out Susano.  
"The mouth!" he pointed to the closing mouth of the monster.  
"Ama!" he saw the goddess falling down.

The kami sped up, grabbed the sun goddess, and escaped just before the worm's mouth shut.

"Special drop off." He landed in front of the worm and set the two gods down.

"Ama..." Susano saw his beaten sister and gained a fire in his chest.  
"Kirai... Lightning..." his sword gained a surge of lightning.

The sand worm started to make another atomic beam.

"RAHHHH!" Susano swung his mighty sword when the worm fired its blast, making it shoot back at its target.

The beam struck the worm's head area and blasted it clean off.

The monster fell down, it was dead.

 **00000000**

Even after the beating, Susano and Amaterasu were completely unfazed by the worm's attacks.

"We just wanted to bring you here to see how you performed under stress." Amaterasu confessed to Raijin as she dusted off her clothes.  
"You did exceptionally."

"Wait." Raijin shook his head, "So you didn't need my help?"

"Who? Me?" Susano scoffed and kicked the worm's body in half.  
"I could wipe this scum off with the snap of my fingers. It's just a lowly monster." He grunted and turned to Raijin.  
"But your speed does play a large factor in your deployment. He probably beats even Tsuyukomi in the speed of deployment."

"That is true." Amaterasu agreed.

Susano walked up and tapped the kami's head.  
"That'll do pig, that'll do."

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Dear Pen Pal,_

 _Oh thank you so much for helping me out!  
I am sorry that I have to keep you busy over my little writing but I really am thankful!_

 _I'm trying my best to get the best influences, like in anime.  
Wait, do you have anime in your country? It's so far away, unlike America.  
Is it popular? Do you know about it? Europe is so far!_

I guess I shouldn't ask you so many questions (x_x).

 _Please, check this out!  
Can you tell me what you think?_

 _Forgive me for another play chapter, but action will come!_  
 _If my brother helps me..._

 _Until next time, and as always._

Love,  
~K

 **000000000**

Susano gave a mighty sword strike.

A large tree came down with a loud thud.

The storm god wiped his forehead and turned to face his sister and Raijin, who were relaxing on some beach chairs.  
"Any help?"

"You're the one who wanted the new arena." Amaterasu moved her sunhat.  
"You must be the one to build it, brother." she taunted.

Susano grunted and walked towards them.  
"It's these times that I really wish I could beat some sense into you." he murmured and drank a glass of water.

"You can, but Tsukuyomi is always watching." Amaterasu responded.

"Not at night." Susano smirked and clenched his fists.

Amaterasu let out a soft chuckle.

"You wouldn't hurt me..."

Little did she know that her brother would only take this as a challenge.  
Susano grabbed Amaterasu's hair and yanked it.

"AH! You idiot!" Amaterasu cried out, "I'm going to let father know about this! Stop! It hurts!"

Raijin was fast asleep with a piece of pizza on his round belly.  
"Zzzzz." he snored loudly and made slow chewing movements with his mouth.

"Who's the big boss now, sister?" Susano laughed and tugged it lightly.

"Not so tough no-"

"Susano."

Susano stopped messing with the sun goddess's when he heard that rough voice.

"Do you think you should be messing with your sister during this time?" Izanagi responded as he walked with Izanami.  
"I believe you should be about to head out on patrol."

Susano cleared his throat and looked at his parents.  
"What do you want?"

"Susano, don't be so irreverent." Amaterasu scolded him.

"Relax, daughter, I've gotten used to it." Izanagi grumbled and pointed at his son.  
"Susano. You will go to patrol right now. Your brother has alerted me of enemy positions nearby-"

"Why doesn't he just bombard them from that space rock he's on?" Susano responded.

Izanami gave a deep sigh.  
"Susano!"

"Apologies, I'm just very upset." Susano responded and bowed to his father.  
"I was forced to work alone with no help."

"You? The all mighty?" Izanagi scoffed, "Not being able to chop down a couple of trees? Ha. Sometimes I believe your insults come out of your ass."

Susano crossed his arms, but looked at his sister and decided not to comment on that.  
"Very well, old man, we will go now." He put his arm over Amaterasu's shoulders.  
"Come on, Ama, let's get this over and done with."

"Are you not forgetting someone?" Izanami piped up and pointed at Raijin, who was still fast asleep.

"Raijin. Wake up." Amaterasu spoke softly as she touched the kami's cheek.

HAMPH! Raijin immediately bit the goddess's hand and started chewing it.

"AH..." Amaterasu murmured and cried out.

Susano growled and grabbed the kami by the neck.

"huh!?" Raijin woke up and spat out her hand, "Ahhh!" he yelped when saw Susano in front of him.

"Get up. We go. Now." Susano dropped the kami on the ground.

"So much for camaraderie." Izanagi shook his head as he saw the three leave.

000000000

Three demons laughed as they caused general mischiefs such as uprooting trees, causing landslides, and overall destruction of nature.

Suddenly, Susano landed.  
"Now which one of you do I have to destroy first?" He murmured as he fixed his hat.

The onis turned to face him and cackled harder.

"You!"  
"Cannot!  
"Defeat us!" the three demons laughed and stood side by side.  
"Not when you have to face our Triple Diple Demon Destructive Desolation Beam!"

The onis danced around each other.

Susano crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"I don't get paid enough for this." He sighed and then saw the demons connect their hands.

"HRAH!" the onis yelled and unleashed a spiraling pink beam.

"Oh-"  
KAPOW!

The beam only left Susano's hat to fall on the ground as it traveled to the horizon and exploded in a brilliant flash.

"We got him!" the demons laughed and then were all cut in half.

Amaterasu landed nearby and sheathed her katana.  
"Susano!" she called out, "Are you alright?"

The mushroom cloud caused by the explosion faded away and revealed Susano flying down the land.  
The storm god set foot in front of them with a burned spot on his chest.

"Yeah. Wasn't expecting that, though." He let out a wince.

"What happened to the powerful Susano?" Raijin appeared and picked up his hat.  
"Looks like you got owned by those 3 demons." he chuckled.

Susano swiped the hat away and put it on.  
"It was but a small annoying hit." He grunted and turned to Amaterasu, "Is this all?"

Amaterasu looked around and saw nothing in sight.

"Nothing around." She reported to him.

"Well, looks like our business here is done."  
Susano dusted off his hands and cracked his neck, "Guess we can finally get the old man off our backs."

Raijin cheered in joy when the news came.  
"Good! I want to go back and eat!" he said, "Let's get back! I'll race ya!" he set up in position.

Amaterasu smiled and looked up at the sun.  
"Well, I don't mind a little fun after spending our whole morning patrolling."

"What are you guys doing?"  
A mystical voice spoke to them, and an astral projection of the Third Child of Izanagi appeared.

Unlike his older brother, Tsukuyomi was thin and tall, had fair skin and black hair. Though he wasn't strong like Susano or graceful as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi could be described as intellectual or cultured, or even refined.

"Ah, I see you decided to join us." Susano looked at the projection.  
"Did you run out of books again?"

"No- Yes." Tsukuyomi responded.  
"I hope you send me some, sister." he turned to Amaterasu.

"Hey, you're the guy." Raijin pointed at the projection.  
"Tsuyukomi the-"

"It's Tsukuyomi." the moon god sighed.  
"Why is everyone messing up my name?"

Susano laughed.  
"You should have better things to worry about than your name, Tsukuyomi. How about a good night's sleep... er, good day's sleep."

He said this because his brother looked somewhat tired.

"Ah yes, the curse of time." Susano taunted, "Sucks to have it."

Both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu crossed their arms.

"Not only am I the mightiest; I am also not stopped by two space things." Susano wiped a tear from his eye and started to walk away.  
"Well, catch you later, brother." he waved his hand.

"Hold up!" Raijin interrupted, "Race me! Come on Amaterasu!" he laughed as he got into position.

"Sorry to cut this short, Tsuku." Amaterasu bowed to her brother and walked next to the kami.  
"Come on, Susano!"

"Don't be such a party pooper, brother!" Tsukuyomi saw that Susano kept on going, "What's wrong? Afraid to lose a simple race?" He gave a smug grin.

Bingo.

Susano stopped in his tracks and turned to face them.  
"Is that a challenge?"

"You said it." Tsukuyomi laughed, "I can see who is the winner, and they will get a free dinner on me."

Susano nodded.  
"You know I do not fool around with a challenge." He growled and walked to a position next to Amaterasu.

"Wow, you are really good at hooking people." Amaterasu chuckled.

"I read a lot of books on persuasion." Tsukuyomi laughed and made his projection hover above them.  
"Ready?"  
"Set?"  
"GO!"

 **00000000**

Raijin whistled as he stood in front of the Palace gates and waited for Amaterasu and Susano to show up.  
"I'm quite thirsty." He murmured and in a blink of an eye held a water in his hand.

Amaterasu arrived in a ray of light and stopped.  
"What?" she gasped when she saw Raijin eating a melon on a picnic table he had set up.

Susano appeared soon after.  
"I'm here and I wo-"He stopped when he saw the two.  
"Egh... I don't need speed when I have indomitable power."

"Keep telling yourself that." Tsukuyomi appeared in their presence.  
"Amazing job, Raijin." he looked at the kami, "I could see space bend to your velocity. Don't think I can't see you now! No matter how fast you go, I always have my eye on you."

Raijin shrugged his shoulders and threw away the melon skin.  
"Doesn't matter, I won."

"And I guess you're the loser." Tsukuyomi taunted Susano.

"Oh no." Amaterasu surprisingly giggled, "I believe it is you who has lost, Tsuku."  
She gave a bright smile.  
"We all know Raijin eats a lot..."

Susano caught on.  
"Ah yes. The real loser here is you... and your wallet." He smirked, "Prepare for that food bill to come when that red dumpling comes to destroy all the food."

"Hey..." Raijin groaned, "Come on. I won't be so hard on him. I'll probably only get 5 pizzas, 10 hamburgers, 13 pieces of chicken, 6 steaks, 18 porkchops, 16 cans of soda, 29 chicken nuggets, 19 brussels sprouts, 32 oranges, 28 bottles of water, 12 beef ribs, 8 bowls of ramen, 34 kimchi, ooh I forgot sushi-"

"Uh..." Tsukuyomi's mouth opened wide.

"Have fun!" Susano and Amaterasu said and laughed as their brother's projection vanished.

* * *

 **SM's Time-  
What do you all think of the story? Please review and I thanks to all those who have already!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Several minor gods murmured and groaned as they were on the ground defeated. The land around them was scorched and burned; filled with craters and blast marks that made the scene look like ruin.

In the midst of these deities was a tall Oni.  
A muscular white demon with a huge metal club and large red horns.

"We found the key, Lord Hatchi." a smaller oni appeared and pointed to a group of demons holding a massive bronze key.

The Oni grunted and crossed his massive arms.  
"Excellent. We just need the seven other keys..." he laughed and looked at the sky.

A minor goddess panicked and started to run towards the direction of the palace.

"Lord Hatchi, should we kill her?"

The Oni Lord sighed and pointed his finger at the fleeing goddess.  
"BEGONE!"

A sinister beam of fire shot out and struck the deity with a massive explosion.

00000000

Izanagi held his chest in pain when he sensed all the divine energy leave his world.  
"Ah... I sense... something..."

Suddenly, Tsukuyomi's projection appeared.  
"Father!" he yelled, "An entire party of minor gods has been wiped! I saw it with my own eyes! They took one of the keys!"

Izanagi growled, deeply troubled by the news.  
"How could this happen? Did you not try to stop it?!"

"I tried, but there was one among them that had the power to deflect my arrows." Tsukuyomi responded.

At this point, Izanagi was truly concerned.  
"What? That's impossible."

"I do not lie when I say this:" Tsukuyomi spoke, "I saw it was an Oni Lord."

Izanagi stood up with the help of his spear.  
"I must call your brother and sister, they must retrieve the Key that was taken." he stood up.  
"Be on standby in case anything goes wrong."

Tsukuyomi bowed and his projection disappeared.

At this point, Izanami appeared.  
"I come bearing ill-tidings, my lord." she murmured with pity.

"I know."

"15 gods in Yomi for 75 years." Izanami reported, "What will you do, Izanagi?"

"I am going to send Amaterasu and Susano to destroy the monster once and for all." Izanagi responded.

"Is it that serious?"

"It's one of the 10 Oni Lords." Izanagi answered her question, "The Fiend made sure to make himself known to us... and to escape one day."

"But it is about to be the end of day." Izanami told her husband, "Are you sure Amate-"

"It matters not, Tsukuyomi will aid if necessary."  
He raised his staff.  
"Susano and Amaterasu, come to my presence immediately!"

It only took 2 minutes for the two gods to arrive.  
Susano in a whirling gale and Amaterasu in a faint glow of sunlight.

The sun goddess's body seemed weaker, but she still had a strong stance.

"What do you need, old man?" Susano rubbed his tired eyes as he stepped forth and gave a quick bow.  
"Pray it is important-"

Izanagi pounded the ground with his spear, causing the storm god to gasp and bow entirely.

"When you put it that way..." Susano murmured.  
"What is it you need, my lord?"

"Father!" Amaterasu also fell to the ground, "What is it? What has troubled you?" she asked worriedly.

Izanagi cleared his throat.  
"Susano, Amaterasu... do you all recall the Oni Lords?"

Susano looked up.  
"The Oni Lords? Pssh. Yeah, killed about 3 of them myself." He stood up, "What is it? Do I need to clean house again?"

"Your pride is foolish, boy."Izanagi growled, "For this Lord is not like the others." he looked at Izanagi.  
"This one had the power to repel your brother's arrows."

Susano's eyes widened.

"What?" Amaterasu gasped.  
"Tsukuyomi's arrows?"

"Well, we must take into account that Tsuku's power is halved when it is day." Izanami told her husband.

"Even considering that... The mere thought of an Oni repulsing a major god's- no – an attack from one of the Three Scions. We may be entering something new." Izanagi murmured.  
"Susano."

"You want me to wipe him out, gotcha." Susano nodded, "Come on, princess. Let's get this over with." he started to walk away and gave his sister a light tap on the head.

"Susano!" Amaterasu scolded him.  
"Don't take father's wisdom for nothing!"

"You don't seem to learn, boy." Izanagi called out, "Why do you act like this? It will only lead to your destruction."

"Look, all I'm doing is destroying a demon guy who I have beaten the likes of before." Susano turned to face them.  
"Come on, get the red dumpling."

"Susano-" Amaterasu pouted.

Susano let out a sigh and interrupted his sister.  
"Listen... Ama." He grabbed her shoulders, "We already defeated 6 of these guys before."

Amaterasu looked back at their parents, who had faces of disapproval.

"Look at me." Susano turned her head to him.  
"This is going to be nothing. This is going to be like those others. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

 **00000000**

"UNGH!" Susano yelled in pain as he was punched into a large black boulder that exploded on impact.

"Susano!" Amaterasu, who already had a bloody lip, gasped and turned to face the aggressor.

Lord Hatchi chuckled as he dusted off his left fist.  
"These are the children of the Father god?" he taunted.

"Well uh... They are." Raijin chuckled uneasily as he tried to sidestep away, "So if you don't mind-"

Lord Hatchi gave a terrible kick to the kami, who hit Amaterasu when he was launched.

The two deities groaned as they slid down a massive tree.

Susano stumbled out of the boulder and took in a deep breath.  
"Well, I must say you have a mean hook." He pointed to the bruise on his cheek.  
"Unfortunately, that makes me a little pissed. I hate looking ugly- like you."

Lord Hatchi laughed.  
"Only weaklings put their strength in their words." He smirked, showing off his demonic fangs.

"Well good thing I not only stick with mouthing." Susano cracked his neck and flexed his arms.  
"And it's a bad thing for you."

"Come on." Hatchi taunted the god with a hand gesture.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Susano yelled and charged the oni, only to receive a crippling knee to his stomach.  
"HA..." he gasped.

"You die now!" Hatchi roared and blasted the god with a ball of fire.

Susano yelled as he was sent crashing into the ground in front of Amaterasu and Raijin, who were barely recovering.

"Susano- AH!" Amaterasu shrieked when she saw the oni charge at them.

Hatchi delivered a devastating punch to the weakened sun goddess and drove her into the ground.

"You devil!" Raijin yelled and ran back, then ran forward to punch the demon.

However, the kami's punch was in vain and was stopped by the oni's chestplate.

"Oh snap..."

Hatchi backhanded Raijin into Susano, who in turn barreled into Amaterasu.  
"Shame... I thought Izanagi's Scions were going to be a challenge." he shrugged his shoulders and charged a beam in his finger.

"BEGONE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _Dear Pen Pal,_

 _Oh I cannot write action (X-X)_

 _It is so hard! I don't like all the punching and violence!_

 _But it can't be helped, I did choose to write this after all._

 _I hope you think well of it._

 _Also, thank you for sending me things from your country, it is very interesting!_

 _Perhaps I can send you some things? Aside from my story._

 _As always._

 _Love,_

 _~K_

 **0000000**

Before the Oni Lord could finish the attack, a celestial arrow struck him and sent him flying off.  
This gave our three gods a breathing time.

Susano groaned as he stood up.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for this." He growled and charged at the demon.

Lord Hatchi recovered, only to receive a strong uppercut that sent him flying back.

Susano stopped in place and wiped his shoulder.  
"That should do it-"

Out of nowhere, a terrible force tackled Susano and took him away.

"FOOL!" Lord Hatchi roared as he flew up with Susano in his arms, "YOU WILL PAY!"  
He opened his hideous mouth and charged fire.

Susano hit the demon with his head and escaped.

"Jet Stream..." he cupped his hands.

Lord Hatchi shook his head and looked at his foe.  
"No..."

"Yes." Susano smirked, "Take this!" he shot out a ball of stormy power.

Lord Hatchi scoffed and smacked the ball away with his large club.

"Oh snap- GAH!" Susano was hit with his own attack and sent crashing into the ground.  
"I didn't see that coming..."

Lord Hatchi roared as he came crashing down with his club, aiming to hit Susano with it.

However, when he landed he found the god was missing in the crater.  
"Huh?" he growled and looked around.

"Yoohoo!"  
Raijin called out, Susano was next to him.  
"Looking for him?"

Hatchi snarled and raised his club, only to find it pinned down.  
"Huh?" He grumbled as he tried to raise it, "What is-" He saw that there was a ray of sunlight striking his weapon.

"Susano." Amaterasu, who had her hands out and facing the club, called out.

"Go!"

Susano nodded and spun his arm.  
"Oh this is going to be good..." He chuckled, clenched his fist, spat on the ground, and glared at the Oni Lord.

"Get out!" Hatchi was putting all his might on getting his club out.  
"DWAHH!" He screamed when Susano punched him in the face.

Raijin ran ahead of the demon and caught his legs.  
"Back at ya, Susano!" he spun Hatchi around and threw him at the storm god.

Susano sighed and kicked up the oni's club, which hit its owner as he flew towards the storm god.

Hatchi roared as he was sent sky high with his weapon.

"That should do it." Susano nodded and walked to Amaterasu.  
"You alright there?" he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded but panted.  
"It's about to be dusk, forgive me for saying this, but you should have Tsukuyomi here instead of me... brother..." she said.

"Nonsense." Susano shook his head.  
"As long as the sun shines you still have power. Plus, I like-"

The storm god was punched in the gut by Hatchi.

"You thought I was gone?!" The oni lord cackled as he saw the god had the wind knocked out of him.  
"Well pay attention, swine!" he backhanded Susano.

Amaterasu gasped and balled up her fist.  
"You are the swine!"

"Huh- AGH!" Hatchi was struck in the jaw by the goddess.

"You stupid who-" he received a knee to his face.

Raijin completed his attack by kicking the oni away.  
"Haha! Take that- Woah!" he had his leg caught.

"Take this!" Hatchi yelled and slammed the kami into Amaterasu.

The Oni Lord cracked his knuckles and stomped on the ground.  
"Well since this is outnumbering me... I guess I should return the favor."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and crack, exposing hundreds upon hundreds of oni-jin from out of the Demon Realm.

Amaterasu shook her head and regained her focus.  
"Oh my..." she saw the demons surround them.

"Huh?" Raijin also woke up and saw the sight.  
"Ah snap." he groaned and heard the roars, "Where's Susano when you need him-"

Several arrows fell down from heaven and explosions destroyed some Onis.

A glowing white light appeared in between them and the Lord Hatchi.  
And in it a figure.

"Tsukuyomi reporting for-"  
The moon god was punched by Hatchi and sent flying back.  
"Or not..." he groaned.

"Sure you can join this slaughter..." Lord Hatchi laughed and looked at him.  
"If I can take out the Three Scions, my Master will be most pleased-" he yelped when an arrow struck his shoulder.

"Take it back." Tsukuyomi grunted and reached for another arrow, only to hear Amaterasu groan.

"I have to go back, Tsu..." Amaterasu murmured as the sun started to fade in the horizon.  
"My power... it's... failing."

Tsukuyomi nodded and turned to face her, "Go, I'll cover you. Raijin, take her-"  
He felt a disturbance.

Lord Hatchi pulled out the arrow and glared at the three.  
"You d-" he stopped when he felt a similar disturbance.

The heavens were shaking, the sky was quaking in power.

0000000

Izanagi shuffled in his throne and snarled.  
"Susano!? What do you think you're doing!?" he used the Nihon Gem to project the scene.

Susano was standing in an open plain with a large rope and tugging something.

And that something was the setting sun.

"Amaterasu must regain her... power..." the storm god strained as he used his might to pull the sun back.

"You dare mess up order for her? Why not take Tsukuyomi!?" Izanagi responded as Izanami and the pantheon watched on.

"Because Tsukuyomi has to watch the heavens... you... chronic... imbecile!" Susano blurted and tugged harder.

"Susano! How dare you talk to your father that way!?" Izanami shrieked.

"Shut up! Tsukuyomi!" Susano yelled, and his brother's head appeared in front of him.

"What do you want? I'm busy over here!" Tsukuyomi responded, "Where are you!? We need you to fight this guy!"

"Leave him to me!" Susano responded, "Just allow me to bring the sun back! I have to disrupt the night!"

"What?!" Tsukuyomi growled, "Why? Amaterasu is getting ready to be escorted out-"

"No! You must stay in the heavens!" Susano lashed out, "Listen here, you idiots!" he spoke to all of them.  
"I sensed a monstrous power escaping the demon realm! It's better for you to stay up there and prevent any crap before it can't destroy us all!"

"What are you even saying-"

"There's more oni lords, Tsukuyomi!" Susano interrupted, "You know that we all know that! If another one appears it's better for them not to destroy the heavens- Plus... we can handle ourselves down here..."

Tsukuyomi sighed.  
"What will father say about this... Very well. You have my permission to interrupt my domain from rising... Just don't tell father."

Susano wiped his forehead and smirked.  
"I won't."

00

"Raijin, How long can you protect Amaterasu?" Tsukuyomi asked as he called a ray of moonlight.

Raijin turned to face the moon god.  
"What? Against that thing?" He growled and pointed at Hatchi, who was recovering from an arrow.  
"Probably like five min-"

"Enough time." Tsukuyomi started to ascend.

"Enough time for what?!"

"You will see..." the moon god shot up into the sky.

0000000

"Behold father!" Susano groaned as he started to pull once again.  
"See the might of the god of the Storm!" He roared and gave a mighty heave.

The sun started to rise up, slowly but surely.

With each tug, the sun started to come up and up until it reached its noon height.  
At which Susano gave a loud sigh and a huff.

 **00000000**

Amaterasu felt herself be empowered by the sun and stood up.  
"What is this? What happen-"

"OOF!" Raijin sent crashing into the ground, then had his chest stepped on by the Oni Lord.

"AGH!"

Lord Hatchi laughed and started to crush the kami.  
"Well, it looks like you are going to be sent straight to- ARGH!" he was blasted away by a beam of sunlight.

Amaterasu pointed her finger at Raijin and caused a blossom emblem to appear under him.

Raijin felt his spirits rise and found his fight renewed.  
"Wow... what is-" he turned to see Amaterasu shining brightly.

"You dirty- Kill them!" Lord Hatchi pointed at the two and commanded his Oni soldiers to charge them.

"I hope you're ready for this." Raijin raised his fists, then heard a crash nearby.

In a lightning bolt, Susano appeared.

"Red Dumpling... take care of the spooks, will you?" he asked and looked at Amaterasu.  
"Looking good, sis."

Amaterasu nodded but saw her brother was exhausted. She extended her arm but was stopped by the storm god.

"Don't bother." Susano lowered his hand, "I still have some fight in me."

"You look tired." Amaterasu commented.

"Yeah, pulling the sun up does that to you." Susano sighed and cleaned his ear.  
"Red Dumpling, why haven't you taken care of the onis?" he growled at the kami.

"Oh! Right!" Raijin nodded and took off, quickly taking out a whole line of demons.

"As for you and I..." Susano chuckled as he saw Lord Hatchi glare at them.  
"We have some unfinished business."

"To protect our lands, Brother." Amaterasu nodded.  
"And... Thank you." she smiled brightly and bowed.

"No problem." Susano grinned but scoffed, and the two then charged at the Oni Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Lord Hatchi punched Susano in the stomach so hard it sent him to the floor.  
"I'll wipe you all out!" the oni growled and locked on to Amaterasu.

The sun goddess grabbed Hatchi's fist and threw him at a tree.

"Hngh..." Susano groaned as he stood up and held his stomach.  
"Amaterasu, watch out-"

Lord Hatchi shot two fireballs out of his eyes that flew towards the sun goddess.

Amaterasu turned and barely moved out of the way from the attack, but was suddenly hit by the demon's large metal club.  
"Ah!" she cried out as she flew up into the air.

"This will end you!" Hatchi roared and stuck out his snake-like tongue, then shot out a beam of fire from his disgusting mouth.

The beam caught up to Amaterasu and exploded in a brilliant flash when it hit her.

"And now for the brother." the Oni Lord turned and glared at Susano, who was still recovering from both pulling the sun and the demonic punch to his belly.

"You will all die!" Hatchi laughed and lifted his mighty club.

Susano stood firm to counter the hit- but it never came.

"Knock knock!" Raijin suddenly yelled after he punched Hatchi in the face at high speed.

"Who's there?!"

"Argh!" Hatchi yelled in pain as the kami punched him again.

"Raijin to your stomach!" Raijin punched the oni in the stomach and sent him flying into his minions.

Susano stood up and saw the kami pace in front of him.

"Keep up old man." Raijin chuckled as he sped off to fight the army of onis again.

"Shut up..." Susano shook his head as he regained his strength.  
"Amaterasu, about that healing light..."

"Now you want it?" Amaterasu sighed as she touched down next to him, "I hate it when you're stubborn, brother." she pointed at him.

"I share my strength with you!"

Susano felt as the ray of sunlight made him surge with power.

"Now this is more like it." he gave a smirk as he saw Hatchi charge them.

"Demon Breath!" Hatchi stopped short of the two gods and breathed out a wave of fire from his mouth.

Susano yelled at the top of his lungs and cause a storm to cover the two of them and protect the from the fire.

However, Hatchi stopped his attack and charged anyway; breaking through the clouds to hit Susano with his club.

Amaterasu gasped in horror and was struck by the oni as well.  
"Ah... Ungh!" she hit the ground with a loud crash.

Lord Hatchi appeared out of the storm and lifted his club to crush the sun goddess.

"Raijin to the rescue- WAHHHH!" Hatchi hit Raijin so hard he sent the kami flying into the distance, but broke his club in the act.

"Damn..." Hatchi growled and threw the handle away.  
"Very well, I'll just have to kill you with my cold hands..." he charged and grabbed Amaterasu by the back of the head.

The oni lord threw Amaterasu at a large stone, but she did not reach her intended target.

Susano had caught her before she did so.  
"Alright, princess, shake it off." he murmured as he set Amaterasu down and patted her head.  
"I guess I should start taking this more serious." he moved his left arm in a circle.

"You joke, right?" Hatchi snarled, "You're panting and wheezing like an old hag. You are exhausted and hurt..."

"That's what you think..." Susano moved his hat and pointed at the oni.  
"But I'm really tired playing around with you." he flexed his calves, which caused a gust of wind to shoot out and knock away some onis.

"Hmph, pathetic." Hatchi crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly.  
"Keep showing off, I can put that in your eulogy."

Susano sighed and turned to Amaterasu.  
"You know what sis, you take care of him, I'm way too tired for this." he sat down on a dead oni and yawned.

"You send a whore to fight me?"

Susano's eye twitched.  
"Oh now you've done it." he stood up and a terrible storm appeared in the area.

The storm was intense and started to cast down lightning bolts and hail that started to destroy the onis surrounding them.

At this point, Hatchi was starting to get worried.

"Look, I tried being nice and all. Even give you a chance to get beaten up by my sister." Susano growled as he walked up to the oni.  
"Which undoubtedly would have been a lot, a lot, less painful..."

"RAH!" Hatchi roared as he punched Susano, but the storm god did not budge.  
"DIE DIE DIE!" he continued his attacks with punches, chops, and kicks.

Susano caught the oni lord's leg and immediately snapped it with a crush of his hand.

"AGH!" Hatchi roared and limped away like a scared dog.

"You... You will DIE!" He gave one last breath in.

"DODONGA DEMON BLASTER!"

The Oni Lord shot out a beam of white fire, but it was slapped away by Susano.  
"What!?"

"Do it now, Ama. Reclaim your honor." Susano grunted, and from behind the god jumped Amaterasu with her katana in her grip.

"Solar Pierce!"

0000000

Lord Hatchi groaned as Amaterasu's katana stuck out of his forehead.  
"My master... I... Have... failed..." he muttered as he started to turn into ash.

Amaterasu caught her katana before it hit the ground.

One of the onis nearby started to whistle as the army started to shuffle away slowly.  
"Heh... see you later... Mister and Miss Gods." that oni murmured and they all started to flee.

However, a lightning bolt struck nearby.  
Raijin. He had come back.

"Oh no, where are you going?" the kami chuckled as he dusted off his fists, "I'm not done with all of you..."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

 **0000000**

Susano murmured as he listened to Izanagi's scolding and cleaned out his ears in response, causing the father god to sigh and shake his head.

"Will you ever listen to a word I say?" Izanagi asked his son.

"I did, I killed the Oni didn't I?" Susano responded, "Now if you don't have much more to say, I will be heading to my quarters to rest for the war that lies ahead-"

"When did you become a prophet?" Izanagi crossed his arms.

"Common sense, old man." Susano responded curtly, "If this oni lord had the power to come out and challenge us, the others may too. Plus, he actually kinda hurt..." he murmured.

"Whatever, just refrain from disrupting the balance of the heavens in such a sudden manner." Izanagi waved him off.

"Alright, now if that is all, I'll be off to get my prize." Susano chuckled and walked away.

Izanagi rubbed his beard slowly.  
"I am worried... that Oni was much more powerful than the others... and I feel another huge surge appearing..."

From the shadows, Izanami appeared.  
"Why don't you just warn them that you can sense where they are going to appear?"

"And risk panic-"

"You risked a key. I believe you have the wisdom to know that panic is a better option." Izanami murmured as she sat down on her throne.

"Imagine of The Fiend came back..."

Izanagi turned to face his wife and looked at her body, then turned to see her horrid arm.  
"I will not let him... I swore it to you once and I will uphold it."

Izanami smiled softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

In a lightning bolt, the god Susano landed with such magnitude that he left a burning crater where he touched down.  
"I have come, and I am not amused."

A blue powerful Oni stood holding an unconscious goddess in his left hand.

"I'll give you one second to surrender and tell me where the Western Key is." Susano glared at the demon, but only got laughter in return.

"I'm afraid even you cannot stop me." the oni laughed as he threw the goddess aside, "You cannot hit what you cannot catch, after all."

"Very well, I was going to let my sister kill you, but I guess I have to do it." Susano sighed and stepped up.

"DIE!"

The storm god charged and chopped with his blade, but hit nothing.  
"Huh?"

"HAH!" the oni suddenly appeared from behind the god and kicked his back.

Susano fell face first into the ground and stood up, only to receive another kick to his face that sent him flying into a mountain.

That mountain cracked and tumbled down on the god, leaving a pile of large rocks in the middle of the desert.

"Hmph, this is the challenge I was sen-" the oni was grabbed by the legs and thrown to the ground.

"Susano!" Amaterasu pinned the oni down and turned to the rubble.  
"Do it now!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The larges chunk of the mountain started to shake and rise up as Susano lifted it above his head.  
"Here! Have this!" he yelled and threw the peak.

Amaterasu kept the oni lord pinned down and prepared to move at the last second.  
However, this plan failed when the most shocking thing happened.

The Oni Lord was no longer there!

"Huh?" Amaterasu gasped as she looked at her empty hand, "What- AHHH!" she screamed.

"AMA!" Susano yelled and sped off, then caught the mountain again before I crashed on her.  
"HRGH!" he groaned and strained to keep it up.

"Surprise!" the Oni Lord suddenly appeared and punched Susano in the stomach.

Susano lost both his air and his power.

"Susano!" Amaterasu helped her weakened brother lift the mountain, "On the count of three we thro-"

"Not so fast!" the Oni Lord appeared behind Amaterasu and kicked her spine.

"AHH!" Amaterasu shrieked and let go, causing the mountain to fall on them.

The peak fell with great might and broke into even more pieces, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and two injured gods buried underneath.

Nearby, the Oni Lord touched down and inspected the sight.  
"This is easier than I thought..." he laughed and saw the two gods pop out.

"I'll gut you!" Susano yelled and the two charged at the Oni Lord.

But then the great reveal.

Before the two gods struck the lord, the demon stepped inside a black portal and left their attack.

"Huh? AGH!" Susano was hit by the lord, who appeared behind them.

"You cannot defeat what you cannot catch!" The Oni Lord laughed and then grabbed Amaterasu's head, "And Sunaji is such a being!" he slammed the sun goddess into her brother.

The oni continued his attack with a beam of demon energy that burned Susano's exposed chest.

"Hrah!" he jumped into his portal and grabbed Amaterasu again.

"Take this!" he lifted her up and then slammed her spine into his armored knee.

Amaterasu shrieked in pain and was thrown into the rubble.

"My... My back..." she cried out and slowly started to stand up.

"I'll break more than that." Sunaji appeared behind her and drover her face into a large stone, completely shattering the rock on impact.

Susano jumped in to rescue his sister and finally hit Sunaji by surprise.

"AGH!" The Oni Lord roared as he was sent flying off.

"Ama, are you alright." Susano helped his sister up and saw a ray of sunlight shine down on her.

All her cuts, bruising, and pain disappeared.

"Yes... but we have to defeat him." she turned to point at the demon.

However, the demon wasn't there.

"I think we do have to defeat him." Sunaji murmured in between the two.  
"But how will we do that?"

"Easy- HEY!" Susano turned, but only received a flaming fist to his face.

"I will burn you all!" the Oni Lord roared and blasted the two away with demon energy.

"At last! I will have succeeded in ridding the world of the Izanagi Scions!"

"Stand together!" Amaterasu braced herself and powered up Susano.

"DIE!" Sunaji yelled and fired a beam of energy.

Susano yelled and punched the beam away.  
"Huh?" he murmured when he heard footsteps nearby.

Sunaji roared and threw the storm god at his sister.

"UNGH!" Amaterasu cried out as the two hit the ground.  
"Susano... We need to stand together to defeat him..."

Susano sighed and looked at her, "If we catch him off guard perhaps I can deliver the ending blow..." he stood up, only to receive a large spine through his left flank.

Amaterasu gasped in horror as she saw her brother fall to the ground.

"Or not..." Susano groaned and covered his wound, which quickly regenerated.  
"Why the face, I'm not gonna die!" he sat up and received a kick to his face.

"Now you'll get it!" Amaterasu turned to face the Oni Lord and sliced her katana.

Sunaji teleported away and appeared behind the goddess.

"Hrah!" Amaterasu expected this and turned to face him, but he once again teleported.  
"Susano!" she turned to her brother, who was on the ground.

"I'll be there in a minute." Susano raised his hand.  
"Five more minutes..."

Amaterasu received an uppercut to her stomach and Sunaji shot out a spike like the one he used to stab Susano.  
"Ha..." the goddess whimpered and looked into the demon's eyes.

"What's wrong? Got a SHARP pain?" Sunaji chuckled and heard a yell.

"I'll kill you for that!" Susano chopped down, only to have the Oni teleport away.  
"I'll make sure you don't run away!" He roared and made a huge cyclone appear.

Sunaji was being sucked in but teleported away from the cyclone as it picked him up.

"No you!" he appeared behind Susano, threw Amaterasu at him, and watched the two fly into the tornado.

Susano, sensing this was going bad, called away the cyclone.

However, Sunaji awaited them on the ground and raised his hands.  
"Just as how you burned the onis; you too shall burn!" He breathed in and expelled a flaming beam.

"Watch out!" Susano grabbed hold of Amaterasu and used his body to protect her from the attack, which exploded in a powerful explosion.

Sunaji chuckled as the two gods hit the ground in flames and smoke.  
"It seems this battle is settled..." he dusted off his demonic hands.

Amaterasu healed Susano as the two stood up.  
"Are you alright?"

"Never better." Susano stretched his shoulders.  
"It barely hurt, demon brain." he told Sunaji.

A fist appeared from a port and punched Susano in the jaw.

"You were saying?" the Oni Lord smirked and pulled his arm from the portal.

"Face it, not even you can even think of putting me down, oh Great Susano."

"He's right Susano." Amaterasu murmured, "He can teleport before we even see touch him."

Susano charged but like always missed.

"I am getting quite bored of this." Sunaji shook his head and then saw the gem on Amaterasu's neck.  
"AH... no way, the Nihon Gem!" he pointed at it and warped.

"Huh- AH!" Amaterasu felt the demon's hand on her neck.

"I have the Nihon Gem!" Sunaji laughed and reached for the necklace.

Suddenly, a punch.

"Get off her, you mongrel!"

"Huh?" Susano turned to see Raijin standing next to Amaterasu.

"Hey! You're supposed to be checking that disturbance in the Deadlands-"

"Good as done, old man." Raijin looked at the Oni Lord, "Now I can ask why you haven't finished your job?"

"Raijin, watch out..." Amaterasu warned as Sunaji chuckled.

"You bring me this pet to fight me?" the Oni Lord scoffed, "Well I guess desperate times do call for desperate measures. Very well, scum, you're welcome to try and hit me."

"I doubt you can do it, red dumpling." Susano staggered back, "He's too fast."

Too fast.  
Too fast.  
Too Fast?

"Too fast?" Raijin growled, "You must be stupid."

"Try and hit me!" Sunaji laughed and beat his chest.

Raijin stepped up and delivered a punch, only to have the demon teleport behind him.

"Watch out-"

"WAH!" Raijin was knocked away, "A warper!" he growled and looked at Sunaji.

"Told you, nothing worth my time-" the oni lord suddenly had a fist to his face.  
He was sent flying back.  
"What!?" He looked at Raijin.

"Put them up!" the kami raised his fists.

"Why you-" the oni lord stepped in his portal.

Raijin sped up and saw Sunaji slowly appearing to his left.  
"HRAH!" he ran and punched Sunaji in the face.

"Nani!?" Sunaji growled and released a punch.

Raijin avoided it.  
"Too slow! Can't touch me!" he taunted.

"Why you!" Sunaji started to warp, only to have Raijin beat him to his location.  
"WAH!" he received a kick to his face.

All Susano and Amaterasu were seeing at this point was portals opening and Sunaji being hit by Raijin seconds after.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Sunaji appeared out of his portal firing a beam of demonic energy since he wanted to surprise the kami.

However, Raijin punched his jaw and caused the Oni to backfire his shot.

"You..." Sunaji growled and started to get angry.

"No matter where you go, I will be there to follow!" Raijin pointed at him.

"Oh yeah? Can you follow me where I am going next!?" Sunaji cackled as he floated up with a large demon ball in his hands.  
"If you can't, I'll destroy the planet!" he said as he placed all his energy into the attack and opened a portal.

"Shooooot." Raijin murmured as his world started to slow down, but Sunaji still entered the portal with his demon ball.  
"Come on, Raijin... You're moving fast you gotta think fast..." he scanned the heavens and saw the portal turn into a tiny ball, so tiny it could barely be seen.

But there it was.

"There it is!" Raijin jumped off Susano to get a boost into the heavens, then started to speed off into the night sky.

As Raijin sped off, he saw the rays of the sun crawling past him so slowly they seemed frozen in place, but perhaps that's what happens when you go fast.

And fast Raijin was.

Suddenly Raijin stopped, and waited, and waited.

Then the little ball he had seen finally slowed down and stopped.

With it was Sunaji, who with his ball started to appear out of it.

"And that's the game." Raijin shook his head as the world returned to normal.

"DI-"

"Hey there." Raijin tapped the demon's shoulder.  
"How are you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Not the response I want to hear!" Raijin laughed and kicked the oni in the gut.  
"You hurt my friends, now you pay for that!"

Sunaji was picked up by the kami.  
"Wait! NO! STOP!"

"HRAH!" Raijin used his power to throw Sunaji into his own demon sphere.  
"Susano! Give me your lightning!"

On the World of the Gods, Susano heard the kami's cry.  
"What the- where are you!?"

"No time to talk, this thing is gonna blow!" Raijin responded as the demon sphere started to shake and quake.

"And it will take the whole planet with it!"

"Go, Raijin! I give you my power!" Amaterasu interrupted and raised her hands to the sky.

The Sun shot out a powerful beam of sunlight that hit Raijin in the back and pulsed throughout his body.

"Haha! Yeah!" Raijin laughed as he grabbed hold of the demon sphere.  
"SUSANO! YOUR LIGHTNING!"

"Got you, pip!" Susano created a lightning bolt in his hand and caught Raijin's presence in the heavens.  
"Keep it still, red dumpling, because here it comes!" he yelled and threw the bolt.

Raijin made his own lightning and used it alongside Amaterasu's power to weaken the demon sphere.

"Hah!" he stepped aside and let Susano's bolt hit it.

The bolt struck and sent the sphere flying deeper into heaven, where it blew up in a brilliant flash.

 **00000000**

"You lost the key?" Izanagi rubbed his beard as he looked at his children and Raijin.

"Yep." Susano reported, "I warned you of this." he crossed his arms.  
"If I have my numbers correct, there is two lords left."

"I will make sure the last three keys are safe." Izanagi raised his spear, "You have done your duty well..." he murmured and looked at Izanami.

"You did well, Raijin." Izanami told the kami, who grinned.

"You can go in peace. Rest until we have another call." Izanagi spoke, "Your brother and mother will guard for tonight."

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

Amaterasu attended Susano's beatings during the twilight times.  
"You always fare the worst, brother..." she sighed and started to feel exhausted.

Susano sat up on his bed and looked at her.  
"Says the one who almost literally cannot move at night." he patted her head, "Look, just go to sleep and leave me be." he stood up and prepared his bed for her.

"Where will you sl-"

"Just get on it." Susano crossed his arms, "At this rate, you won't even make it to your room. Sheesh, why are you so compas-"

"I am the All-Caring..." Amaterasu stood up and sat on his bed, "But really, where will you sleep?"

"I don't need sleep." Susano shook his head, "My power sustains me."

"And what sustains your power?"

"Yo-" Susano stopped and raised his hand.  
"Just go to sleep." he picked up his sword and walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Izanagi paced back and forth in front of his throne as his pantheon watched him in worry.

The key Sunaji had captured was in the back of his mind, but there was always that part of him that never feared the worst outcome.

And that part paid off.

The palace doors opened to reveal Susano and Amaterasu walking in with Raijin holding the Western Key.

A sigh of relief escaped the father god's mouth.  
"I am glad Tsukuyomi can see everything." he nodded and sat down on his throne.

"Me too, makes my job a lot easier," Susano said and grabbed the key from Raijin's arm.  
"Here you go, old man. One key to keep here." he walked up to his father.

Izanagi stood up and saw his son bow. "Thank you, you and your sister may go in peace for now." he raised his spear and made the key hover.

"What about me?" Raijin asked him.

Izanagi's old eyes opened in surprise.  
"Ah, I didn't see you there Raijin." he murmured.

Susano gave a small chuckle.

"But unfortunately I must send you to help Tsukuyomi." Izanagi told the kami, "It's a matter of safety. My wife and I will stay here in the interim."

Raijin nodded.

"Can I get a lift?" He chuckled.

"It shall be done." Izanagi pointed to the open palace doors and used the power of the Nihon Gem to create a celestial ramp.

"Nice, I wonder if I can do a 180."

"Focus, Raijin." Izanagi crossed his arms.

"Oops, sorry." Raijin grinned sheepishly and sped off in a lightning flash, leaving the ramp to be destroyed by its creator.

 **00000000**

Susano stood alone in the porch outside his room looking at the heavens above him. Even though he didn't really care for the clouds or the blue sky, the god still found a bit of peace just looking up. This, of course, was ironic for a god built for fighting, war, and tempest.

But ever since the dawn of his creation, Susano had always imagined a divine world without battle, and even though his restless and aggressive soul pushed it aside, it was still a nice thought.

"I haven't killed any of the new Oni Lords yet." the storm god sighed and looked at his clean blade, "Though these are more powerful than the last six."

Susano turned to his room and walked inside, then continued down and walked out into the hallway.

He suddenly stopped in front of Amaterasu's room.

"I wonder what she is doing?" he asked himself as he put his hand on the door.

Amaterasu opened it before he even had a chance to knock.  
"I sensed you." she said and looked up at him, "Were you about to head out to the training grounds?"

"Me?" Susano shook his head, "Leave that to the minor gods who don't have all-mightiness." he murmured and looked down at her.  
"I was thinking about-"

"You seem unwell." Amaterasu murmured and put her hand on his chest, "Are you hurt? You did take a beating from Sunaji..."

Susano shrugged.  
"No, I am fine. But I did need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"The Oni Lords we fought back then were nothing compared to these new ones. What gives?" Susano asked her as he rubbed the back of his head.

Unfortunately, this simple meeting was cut short when a powerful signal came in from the Nihon Gem. It was Izanagi.

"Susano, Amaterasu, Raijin. There is another Lord that has attacked the shrine of the Southern Key." Izanagi spoke into their minds, "We must not let him take the key lest The Fiend is closer to release."

Susano let out a sigh as he made his blade appear in his hand.  
"Let's get this over-"

A whipping wind moved the two gods, showing that Raijin had appeared.

"Hey what's up guys?" the kami chuckled as he cleaned out his ear, "I just got back from racing this hooded goddess and blew her out of the water so anyways how about you two ready to-"

"Slow it down, red head." Susano interrupted him and raised his hand. "Ama, you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Why, so you can take the first shot again?" Amaterasu teased him.

Susano shook his head.  
"Very well, you can take the lead-"

"Yes!" Amaterasu cheered, "Come on, Raijin, let us go!" she grabbed their hands and started to fly off.

00000000

The two gods and the kami landed in the middle of an open plain that was surrounded by thick jungle. Though it was sunny, there was an incoming storm arriving to water the tropical forest.

As Susano said, Amaterasu was the one who touched down first.  
She looked around and saw the Shrine of the Southern Key was in ruins.

It was only a few moments later that a purple beam shot out from behind her.

"Hah!" Amaterasu struck the beam with her sword, but it sent a purple pulse around her body and had her stunned for a few seconds.

"Ha.. Ha..." she panted and looked around.

There it was.  
It was an Oni Lord. No. An Oni Lady.

It was a female oni with small horns and light blue skin.

"Hello there, Amaterasu."

"You..." Amaterasu looked at her, "I will ask you only once to surrender the key to me." She warned as she looked at her enemy.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that..." the Oni Lady laughed and hovered over her pink staff.  
"Not after you did to my brother..."

"You will suffer his fate if you do not surrender." Amaterasu pointed her blade.

"Very well, if it is battle you want, I, Roki, will give it to you..." the Oni Lady set foot on the ground and waved her staff, then disappeared.

"You cannot flee me." Amaterasu gripped her blade tightly.

"Hey, Amaterasu!" a voice called out.

Amaterasu turned to see Roki waving at her.  
"Ah ha! I have you!" she called out and charged at the oni.

A powerful hit that sent the demon flying away.

"Agh!" Roki hit the floor, "How could you!? ARGH!" she screamed as Amaterasu hit her again.

"You did not want mercy, I will give you none!" Amaterasu struck the oni with her blade in a ray of sunlight.

"AHHH!" Roki struck one of the large jungle trees and made it explode in a blast.  
"What is your problem!?" she yelled and called a lightning from the incoming storm.

Amaterasu avoided the bolt and raised her fist.

Roki blocked her punch and delivered a crippling blow with her staff.

"Ha..." Amaterasu crashed down on the ground and felt herself be filled with pain.  
"She's so strong.." she stood up and turned to face her.

"You're angering me greatly." Roki cracked her knuckles, "What is wrong with you!?"

"I will not take such insults from you, Roki!" Amaterasu stood up and balled up her fist.

Roki caught her punch and sent her flying into the rubble of the temple.  
"That should teach you a lesson!"

Susano growled as he turned to face Roki, who was standing behind him.

"So, you must be Susano." The Oni giggled as she admired the strong god before her.  
"My... you are very hot." she stuck out her snake tongue.

"Usually flattery will get you somewhere, but now that Amaterasu is cursed... I may have to ignore that." Susano cracked his neck, "What did you do to Amaterasu!?"

Roki's eyes started to glow purple.  
"My... You seem to have a strong attraction to her... AH!" she yelped.

"Get out of my mind, beast!" Susano yelled and glared at her.  
"What did you do to my sister?"

"The same thing I will do to you!" Roki charged up her purple beam and shot it at Susano.

Susano, prideful as he is, stood undefiant and received the attack to his chest.  
Though it did not harm him, it still stunned him for a few seconds.

"Ah... how foolish you are..." Roki giggled and disappeared.

Susano growled, "Get back here you wench!" he turned to see Roki behind him.  
"TAKE THIS!" he launched a ball of stormy weather.

"AH!" Roki screamed, "I'll have you now!" she shook her fist and charged at the storm god.

Susano barely avoided her staff and ducked under her to deliver a punch.

Roki avoided this and kicked Susano in the face.

"Heh..." Susano slid back, "Nice." he wiped his lip, "You're a lot stronger than I would imagine a magic user..." he grumbled.

"I do not understand..." Roki crossed her hands, "But you must be defeated!" she charged again.

Susano and Roki traded massive blows with each other to the point where the ground under them started to crack from such awesome power.

It was around this point Raijin arrived, sensing a disturbance in the force.

"Hey guy- Oh my!" the kami gasped when he saw the most shocking sight.  
"Hey Hey Hey what the hell!?" he ran towards Susano and Amaterasu, who were fighting each other!"

"Raijin! Hit her!" Susano pointed to Amaterasu, "That's the Oni Lord!" he yelled.

Raijin turned to see Amaterasu pointing at Susano.

"She lies to you, Raijin!" Amaterasu responded, "That is Roki! Let us defeat her!" she raised her blade and struck Susano's sword.

"I will take you down!" Susano big booted his sister.  
"I have slain enough Onis to destroy you seven times over!" he roared.

Amaterasu jumped up and was pushed away by Raijin.

"Watch out! Susano!" Raijin avoided the god's attack.  
"Stop attacking Amaterasu!"

"Amaterasu!? That's Roki the Oni Lady!" Susano pushed Raijin away, only to receive a punch to his face by Amaterasu.

Raijin growled and then saw the true Roki standing atop the rubble of the palace.  
"There you are..." he shook his fist and ran towards her.

"No you don't!" Roki pointed her staff and fired her purple beam at Raijin.

"Ha ha no way!" Raijin ran around it and punched Roki in the face, only to hit a minor goddess and send her flying away.

"What!?" he looked around and saw Roki standing behind him.

"Illusions are so beautiful..."

Raijin was hit by her purple beam and sent staggering for a few seconds.  
"Ah... I've been hit by a bad juju..." he groaned and turned to see Roki standing behind him.

"Hey Raijin- AH!" Roki was punched away.

"I don't like bad jujus being put on me lady!" Raijin turned to see Roki recovered.

Unfortunately for Raijin, he was beating up the surviving minor gods from Roki's original assault in his searrch for the Oni.

Roki, who was actually above them watching the mayhem, sighed.

"You did good... the Master will be pleased. They will destroy themselves for his glory!" she cackled and raised her hands to the sky.

00000000

Panic broke throughout the throne room as Izanagi projected the scene of Susano and Amaterasu fighting each other.

"Lord Izanagi!"

"What do we do!?"

Izanagi murmured and stood up, "This cannot continue, lest we lose Susano or Amaterasu... or both." he murmured and looked at the Nihon Gem.  
"I require power to do this... leave me in silence..."

00000000

"Take this you disgusting wench!" Susano delivered a punch to Amaterasu that sent her flying deep into the jungle.

"Solar Ray!" A giant beam of sunlight shot out from Amaterasu's position and hit Susano dead on, though through the god's eyes this attack was made to appear like a demonic beam.

Amaterasu used this to charge back in a kick Susano.  
"Where is Susano! I need his help!" she called out.

Susano groaned and shook his head.

"Amaterasu has gone mad attacking me... but where is she now!?" he looked around and caught Amaterasu's punch.

"Yes, fight! Fight!" Roki cackled, then felt a sharp pain hit her back.  
"AUGH!" she cried out when she hit the ground.

There was a celestial arrow stuck to her back, and while she lay in the crater a familiar figure touched down.

"Father has brought me here to settle this..." Tsukuyomi said as he prepared his bow, "Though I may be weakened, I have a power unlike any other..." he said and looked at Roki.

"You... You... Are the last child of Izanagi!" Roki laughed, "You too will suffer their fate!" she aimed her staff and launched her purple beam.

Tsukuyomi blocked the attack with his bow, but it still sent that pulse around his body.  
"Hngh... witcheries..." he groaned and held his head.

"Over here!" Amaterasu called out.

Tsukuyomi ignored her and aimed his bow at Roki, who was returning to her place above the battlefield.  
"Not so fast!" he fired an arrow.

"AGH!" Roki screamed and fell to the ground in pain.  
"What?!" she glared at Tsukuyomi, "How did you not hit your brethren!?"

"Why would I ever do such a thing!?" Tsukuyomi aimed his bow, "Well... I was sent here to do that..." he mumbled.

"You must be lucky... but no longer!" Roki sent out a pulse from her staff which made multiple copies of herself appear around the moon god.

"Try to catch me- GWAK!" she received an arrow to her chest moments after.

Tsukuyomi saw Roki flew behind the temple.  
"Stone will do you no good!" he aimed and fired.

Roki was sent crashing to the ground.  
"How... are you doing this!" she screamed and made more copies of herself and charged at him.

Tsukuyomi sighed and closed his eyes.

The hundreds of copies of Roki disappeared and revealed the one true Roki.

"Bingo."

Roki was shot down again and crashed.  
"My... illusions..." she panted and looked up to see Tsukuyomi aiming his bow at her head.

"Worthless to the god who can see Everything." the moon god smirked and kicked the Oni Lady into sky.  
"CELESTIAL IMPALER!" he yelled and launched an incredibly powerful arrow.

Roki was sent to the sky in a brilliant flash and exploded violently.

Susano panted as his vision revealed that he was choking Amaterasu.  
"A-Ama!?" he gasped and set her down, "What- What is going !?" he looked at her beaten body.

Raijin stopped in his tracks when he saw he was surrounded by unconscious minor gods.  
"What the heck!?" he yelped.

Tsukuyomi sighed and walked cautiously towards his brother.  
"The Oni Lady made you see illusions... Probably made you see her image on Amaterasu." he murmured and patted his back.  
"Are you alright, brother."

"I... I..." Susano held Amaterasu in his arms.  
"What have I done?"

"She will live, Susano." Izanami appeared from a hellish portal, "You have not killed her..."

 **00000000**

"I apologize, Father..." Susano fell to his knees in front of Izanagi, "I did not wish to hurt her!"

"And neither did I wish to hurt him!" Amaterasu did the same, "Our battle was not warranted!"

Izanagi rubbed his beard and looked at Tsukuyomi. "Yes, I know... I have been informed by your brother. Though this does not remove my worry. I had to remove Tsukuyomi's restriction to save us all... It was a huge drain of power."

Susano and Amaterasu stood up.  
"We will be more cautious in the next fight." they both said.

"Take this as an experience for new wisdom." Izanagi said, "You may all return to your posts... We have returned to peace..."

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

Susano looked at his rough hands.  
Never in his life would he have imagined he would use them to humiliate Amaterasu.

Amaterasu looked at her bloody blade.  
Never in her life would she have imagined she would use them to shame Susano.

The two walked down the hall with an aura of bitterness in between them.

Amaterasu refused to look at Susano and his large cuts across his body, and Susano refused to look at Amaterasu and her bruises.

Raijin, who was behind them, sensed this and tried to make them happier.  
"Nice fight, eh guys?" he smiled.

They did not receive it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pantheon Protectors  
Chapter 12**

* * *

Raijin ran to the ends of the earth and back in the blink of an eye.  
He was holding an armful of tropical fruits which he was bringing to a white table.

"The firstfruits of the Land of Od." the kami smiled and looked at the two gods who were sitting at the table.

Susano and Amaterasu looked at Raijin as he handed them some fruits.

Raijin ate his melon in one chomp.  
"Hey, that's pretty good!" he grinned and ate a whole bundle of grapes in one swoop as well.

Susano peeled an orange and handed it to Amaterasu.

"So kind of you, Susano." Amaterasu held the orange close to her heart and then ate it.

Raijin pulled up a brown looking fruit and looked at it.  
"Hmm... I wonder what this is?" he felt its hairy skin, "Huh... Oh well." he shrugged his shoulders.

The kami threw the strange fruit upwards and then ate it.  
However, the fruit was so hard that he did not even chew it and it went down his throat whole.

"HWAK!" he choked.

Susano and Amaterasu turned to see Raijin choking on the fruit, which was now shown as a large bulge in his neck.

"Raijin!" Amaterasu gasped and ran to his aid.  
"Don't worry! I'll..." she pushed on his stomach, "I'll get it out!"

"HWAK!" Raijin gagged.

Amaterasu pushed and pushed.  
"Susano!" she cried out, "I can't stop it!"

Susano sighed and stood up.  
"Step aside." he waved his hand, at which his sister stepped to the side.

The storm god lined up with the choking kami.  
"HRAH!" he delivered such a powerful uppercut that it made the fruit shoot out of Raijin's mouth and explode midair, where it released a milky liquid.

"Ah..." Raijin moaned as he fell to the ground.  
"Why... so hard?" he cried and rolled over.

"Because you are stupid." Susano walked up to the table and grabbed one of the fruits Raijin choked on.  
"This is a coconut. You can't eat this whole." he grumbled and crushed it in his hand. "You gotta drink the milk inside."

Raijin shook his head.

"Forgive my ignorance..." he growled and stood up.

Amaterasu turned and grabbed a watermelon.  
"Let us eat this, it will certainly soothe you, Raijin." she turned to the kami.

"See, she's nice." Raijin crossed his arms and looked at Amaterasu.

"She's the all-caring." Susano responded, "It's in her nature... Plus, she's a goddess."

Amaterasu's ear rose up.  
"What does that have to do anything, Susano?" she looked at him.

"Goddesses are more emotional than gods." Susano told her, "Look. It's basic science so there's no denying it."

"Well... I think I'm going to go." Raijin mumbled as he slowly started to step away.  
"Bye!" he waved and dashed off.

00000000

Susano walked into Amaterasu's room and saw her brushing a pony.  
"Why do you even like those disgusting creatures?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the door.

"These are beautiful animals." Amaterasu continued brushing the horse, "I made them myself... and they roam the Plains of Ikana, where I sent them."

"Goddesses." Susano rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Don't you like ponies, Susano?" Amaterasu turned to face him.

"Me? Ha!" Susano scoffed, "Liking ponies is for goddesses and minor goddesses. Any god who would even think of liking such effeminate things is deserving of my blade!" he made his sword appear.  
"I will personally take them and hang them high for their shame to show!"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you about Makuri then." Amaterasu mumbled.

"Who?"

"Nobody." Amaterasu responded and continued brushing her horse.

"Regardless, I guess I should wait for you to finish with your beast..." Susano said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh Susano..." Amaterasu clapped her hands, which made the pony disappear in a ray of light, "Don't think I forgot we were going to take a stroll through the palace together." she stood up and faced him.

"Oh, we never have time to fully relax... It's just so great thinking we can get some time to do so!"

00000000

The two stepped out and started to walk about the palace gardens, getting some glances from the minor gods that were also there lounging.

"Lord Susano, Lady Amaterasu." they bowed when they passed by.

Amaterasu waved at them,

Susano ignored them and continued walking.

"So.. what did you want to do as we are resting?" Amaterasu asked as the two strolled past a fountain.

"Look, everything is so peaceful!" she exclaimed and smiled at the heavens.

Susano nodded.

 **00000000**

Izanagi looked at the Nihon Gem behind his throne and sighed deeply.  
"Soon I will need to rest to regenerate my power." he told Izanami, who was looking at him.

"Let us pray nothing happens on that day." Izanami responded.

"Even if something does, I have you all to guard the Pantheon." Izanagi answered as he closed his tired eyes.  
"My heart will not worry as long as you all stand."

Izanami smiled and rubbed his shoulder.  
"Then you should rest in peace. I will take care of things while you sleep."

Izanagi nodded as he stood up.  
"The Nihonsleep is at hand." he told the gods inside the courts, "Prepare yourselves for its coming!"

The gods bowed before him.

"Let Susano and Amaterasu know..." Izanagi told Izanami, who raised her cursed arm.

"Actually, about them." Izanami mumbled, "I.. Was told something by Tsukuyomi."

Izanagi turned to face her.  
"What is this about."

"Tsukuyomi has seen some... things between them-"

Izanagi shook his head and raised his hand.  
"I will not worry about it now that the Nihonsleep is coming." he told her, "I shall deal with it when I arise." he answered and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Susano, Tsuyukomi, Izanami, and Amatareasu stood silently.  
Nearby was Izanagi, who was in a sleep like death atop a golden altar.

The Nihon Gem was no longer glowing brightly but was dull and void of any life as it hovered above the father god.

"Protect him at all costs," Izanami told the large army of minor gods that stood in front of the pantheon that was bowing.

"It shall be done, Lady Izanami." one particular god came up. He did not appear to be a minor god but a god on par with Amaterasu and Susano.  
"I have defended the Lord Izanagi since the dawn of time."

"Thank you, Sarutahiko." Izanami nodded and turned to the river the flowed nearby, for they were in a different building near the palace.

In her hands was a lantern, which she set on the river to be carried away.

The three children of Izanagi did the same, but Raijin, who was also with them, looked at them with confusion.  
"I do not remember this from my world." he said to himself as the children of Izanagi bowed on the river bank.

"My child." Izanami walked up to the kami and touched his head with her uncursed arm.  
"The Primordials have said that every year my husband, Lord Izanagi, fall under a deep sleep to recover and rejuvenate the immense power of their Jewel." she looked at the Nihon Gem. "This sleep renders him and the gem weak to enemies of our pantheon."

Raijin saw as Sarutahiko and a group of the most powerful minor gods surrounded Izanagi.

"Worry not." Izanami held his shoulder, "If he did not do this, the Nihon Gem would surely break from its own power... And we would be rendered weak."

"That's why The Fiend guy wants it." Raijin raised his finger, "Because if he destroys it, all of you will be too weak to resist him."

Izanami nodded.  
"Let us pray that day never comes."

0000000

Tsuyukomi sat alone in his Lunar Palace on his starry throne that overlooked the moon's surface.  
He closed his eyes and the crown he had on his head started to shine.

The moon god started to see everything in space, from the farthest reaches of the universe to the tiniest rock on the Divine World of the Pantheon.

He saw comets traveling and stars shining. He also saw butterflies landing on flowers and birds making their nests.

But then he saw...  
A powerful eruption crack open the Desert Land of Izika.

"What is thi-" Tsukuyomi paused when he saw a whole legion of onis fly out of dark portal and move towards the moon.  
Three more portals opened up even closer to the moon and let out a vast amount of onis.

Tsukuyomi stood silently as he saw several more areas of the world crack open, and one in particular was extra powerful.

"This... How did I not see this!?" Tsukuyomi stood up.  
"This is no battle... This... is an invasion."

The moon god looked at the divine world and focused.  
"Mother!" he cried out with his mind.

"Tsukuyomi, what is it?" Izanami responded.

"I see... The Onis are-"

"Lord Tsukuyomi!" a minor god burst in and fell on his knees.  
"The Palace! We're surrounded!" he yelled and raised his sword.

Tsukuyomi looked outside his palace and saw that the army of onis was now besieging it.

"Impossible!"

"Lord! The north wall is being attacked!" a minor goddess reported.

Another god stepped in.  
"My Lord! The South wall-" just as the words were escaping his mouth, another goddess stepped in.

"Lord Tsukuyomi! The Western wall has been breached!"

Tsukuyomi looked at all of them and made his bow appear in his hand.  
"Mother... We are under attack!" he reported to Izanami and focused on his underlings.  
"Worry not, if it is battle they want... They will get it!" he made a quiver appear on his back.

"Thank you, Lord Tsukuyomi!" the gods in the chamber yelled in joy and bowed, then stood up and raised their weapons.

 **00000000**

"Stand your ground at all costs!" Sarutahiko planted his jeweled spear into the ground and looked up at the palace nearby.

The minor gods around him did the same with their own weapons.

"We will not let the enemy touch our Lord or the Nihon Gem!" Sarutahiko ordered as they all stared dead ahead without blinking.

00000000

Susano sharpened his large sword.  
Amaterasu fastened her armor.

Raijin... finished his last hamburger.

"Tsukuyomi has reported that a large oni has appeared just south of us in the Deadlands." Izanami reported to them as she prepared for battle by grabbing a large scythe.  
"He said it was unlike any oni he had ever seen, and that he won't be able to help you since the Onis are also invading the moon."

"War is great." Susano cracked his knuckles, "Gives me a reason to let out my power."

"Maybe if you stop the oni that Tsukuyomi saw you will stop the invasion." Izanami stepped down from the throne.  
"I will guard your father while you stop this- Do not fail us."

"Failure is not an option." Amaterasu bowed, "We will not fail you, mother." She said and saw her mother leave.

"Let's get this done." Susano started to walk towards the palace doors.

 **00000000**

Raijin had made a thundercloud for all of them to travel in the sky in order to gain a stealth advantage. Though it was slower than going on foot, this was a good way to get a good view on things below.

Amaterasu looked down to see six whole armies of onis march towards the pantheon.  
"It looks like the whole Oni race is down there." she mumbled and looked at Susano.

"You can take care of them, right Red dumpling?" Susano counted the number onis below them.

"Just pitch in a diet soda and a couple of onigris and I'm good to go." Raijin responded.

Susano grumbled and pulled out some coins from his pocket.  
"Here, don't spend it all in one place." he grunted and looked back down.

"Yes." Raijin grinned.

Amaterasu turned her sights to a large empty area in the middle of the armies.  
"What is that?" she pointed down.

Susano squinted and saw one single Oni standing in the middle of that open area.  
"Looks like our guy." he responded, "Well, I guess this will be our stop." he told Raijin.

Amaterasu nodded and stood up alongside him.

"Remember, take care of the regular onis." Susano pointed at Raijin.

"Sure thing, boss." Raijin chuckled, "Ready when you are."

"Go!"

Raijin clapped and made his cloud disappear. The three gods were now free-falling through the sky.

"I'm going this way!" Raijin made a small cloud appear under his feet and surfed towards the main oni army.

Amaterasu and Susano continued straight down.  
"I'll try to make him surrender by showing a glimpse of my power." Susano told his sister as he charged a lightning in his fist.

"I will join you!" Amaterasu said and made sunlight bathe her.

On the ground, the lone Oni looked at the palace from a distance and chuckled.  
"At last... my vengeance will be complete..." he clenched his fist.

This oni had completely red skin with black scales here and there across his arms. He had a black crown and four horns sticking out of his glowing white hair.

On his right hand were black rings and he was wearing silver colored armor.

The oni saw the army of minor gods come out of the palace.

"Yes... The more the merrier!" he cackled, "My subjects! Let none of them escape! Slay every single last god!"

The onis roared and raised their weapons. Their cry was so loud it deafened everything around them...  
But one sound was louder.

In a brilliant lightning bolt that made a huge crater and blew away a part of the Oni ranks, whose thunder shook the foundations of the planet, arose Susano.

In an equally powerful ray of sunlight with the same effect (minus the sound), arose Amaterasu.

The lone oni was somewhat shaken by the blasts, but he stood his ground.

Susano and Amaterasu looked at the lone oni.  
"Ready to give up, demon face?" Susano plunged his sword into the earth, cracking it.

"Surrender or face eternal damnation." Amaterasu added as she unsheathed her sword.

"You will wish for the sweet release of eternal damnation once you face my hate!" the oni roared and clenched his fists.  
"My rage burns hotter than any fire of Yomi!"

Susano and Amaterasu covered their eyes when the oni's eyes shone a bright red, and stayed that way after.

"This is new." Susano murmured as the oni's skin gave off a few streams of fire.

"I will destroy the gods! I will consume them with my anger!" the oni yelled, "Plead for a swift death! Get on your knees before Kirai, King of the Onis!"

Amaterasu gasped, yet Susano stayed silent.

"A king means nothing to a god!" the storm god told Kirai, "Just for that, we'll personally cast you down!"

"A feat you will not do!" Kirai roared and made his hair get covered in flames.

"Face the rage of the Oni King!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Kirai charged at the two gods and roared mightily.

Susano placed himself in front of Amaterasu and released a powerful punch that hit the oni's fist. The two hit each other with such power that it sent a shock wave that blasted some onis away.

The storm god was sent flying into the ground.

Kirai flew up and pointed to the palace.  
"Take it now! Destroy them all!" he ordered his armies.

The onis roared and charged at the army of minor gods.

"Let none of the escape-" Kirai was sent crashing down.  
"WHO HAS DONE THIS!?" he stood up to see Amaterasu with her fists clenched.

"You will pay for your evil!" Amaterasu pointed at him and flew in with a kick.

"I will consume you!" Kirai roared and caught her leg.

"HRAH!" he threw her into the ground.

"Take this!" Susano appeared and clobbered the Oni King with his sheer might.  
"LIGHTNING SCOURGE!" he covered his fists with electricity and punched the oni up to the sky.

Kirai yelled as he floated in the sky and then spotted a thundercloud above him.  
A lightning bolt struck him and sent him crashing to the ground, where Susano caught him in his hand.

The storm god kicked the oni king into a mountain, which exploded on impact.

"I'll take him on from here!" Amaterasu stood up and flew towards the mountain rubble.

The oni king recovered and saw the sun goddess charging at him.  
"You will feel my hate!" he roared and spewed out a stream of fire from his mouth.

Amaterasu barely moved out of the way but still got some of the fire on her right arm. "AH!" she cried out as it burned her so badly that it made her fall to the ground.  
"SUSANO!" she screamed as she looked at her burning arm.

Susano flew over to see the flames spreading around her.  
"Stand still!" he called out and made a rain cloud appear over her.

Amaterasu screamed as the fire spread around her, but the rain poured on her. However, the fire did not cease and continued to spread.

Susano gasped as his water made no effect.  
"Ama- I- Hah!" he grabbed her and quickly flew off.

Kirai saw this action and followed behind.

Susano reached the ocean and plunged in with Amaterasu.  
Even the ocean's waters did not stop the fire from burning the goddess, who shook in pain.

Kirai saw the point where they went under and flew to the shore.  
"If my hate does not consume them, then the ocean will!" he picked up a large boulder and flew back to the spot.  
"SUFFER!" he covered the boulder in his flames and threw it down.

Susano made the waters around them swirl in order to quench the fires, completely unaware that the boulder was rocketing towards them.

Amaterasu cried out.

Susano shook his head and then noticed a shadow was covering them. He turned to see the boulder, but it was too late to block and the two were sent crashing down into the abyss.

Now the two were covered in flames.

Susano groaned and started to make the waters churn even more.

Kirai went off to grab another boulder but then saw a storm form over the oceans.  
"Huh?!"

A waterspout appeared and with it shot out Susano, Amaterasu, and the flaming boulder.

"Argh!" Susano groaned, covered in flames, and looked around for Kirai.  
"Come here so I can show you true pain!" he looked around, only to be struck by another boulder.

"The only true pain here is the one that fuels my rage!" Kirai appeared and punched Amaterasu into the waterspout.

"Ah!" Amaterasu screamed as she was launched back out.

"YOU ALL WILL BE CONSUMED!" Kirai covered his fist in his fire and grabbed Susano by the neck, "HRAHHHH!" he flew back into the battlefield and slammed the storm god into the ground.

"I will crush you!" Susano recovered and with his might shook removed the flames on his body in a lightning flash. He punched Kirai and punched him into the horizon.

Amaterasu focused despite the pain of the burning fire and made a ray of light hit her. The flames were removed were put out and her body recovered.

"AHHHH!" Kirai had appeared, punched by Susano.

Amaterasu spotted this and caught him.  
"SUSANO!" she threw him back to the battlefield.

Susano saw Kirai fly back and kicked him back to Amaterasu.

"Behold the glory of the Sun!" Amaterasu blasted Kirai with a powerful blast of sunlight and pinned him to the ground.  
"You will face judgment!" she yelled and struck down with her blade.

"Hwak!" Kirai gasped when the sword went through his chest.

"Ah... Ah..." he murmured and gasped.

Susano touched down near them and looked at Kirai, who was trembling.

"Good work, sis." he wiped his forehead as he saw the Oni king go limp.

Amaterasu nodded, but then felt a great tremble shake her.

Suddenly, and without warning, Kirai grabbed her sword.  
"RAHHH!" he roared and breathed his hellish fire on her.

Amaterasu screamed and was consumed in the fires again.  
"AHHHH!" she fell back and rolled over.

Kirai removed the sword from his chest and struck Susano with it.  
"You will all feel my rage!" he cut Susano's arm with the sword.

"Argh!" Susano stumbled and recovered, "What the hell!?" he charged and punched Kirai in the face.

Kirai shook his head and grabbed a recovered Amaterasu.  
"DIE!" he threw her at Susano.

"OOF!" the two hit each other and were sent tumbling down.

"SUFFER!" Kirai charged and grabbed both of them by the face with his claws and flew upwards.

He then flew back down and slammed them into the earth.

The Oni King then focused on Susano and punched him deeper into the ground.

"Die Die Die Die Die!" he continued his furious assault with more punches.

Eventually, Susano shot out of the other side of the planet, followed by The Oni King.

"DIE!" Kirai covered his fist in flames and aimed to punch Susano up into the sky, but was stopped when Amaterasu appeared from the same hole and grabbed him.

"Not today, evil doer!" Amaterasu kicked Kirai through the hole and punched him up to the sky back on the other side of the planet.

Kirai shook his head and faced Amaterasu.  
"I will show you hellish hate!" he roared and charged at the sun goddess.

Susano shot out of the hole and surprise uppercutted the oni.  
"It is nothing compared to my power!" he yelled and held the king in a chokehold, "I will crush you and everything you hold dear!"

Kirai's eyes shone a deep red.  
"NOT AGAIN!" he roared and released himself, "YOU WILL PERISH FOR THAT!" he pummeled Susano and smashed him down to the Earth.  
He then blocked Amaterasu's act and punched her in the face.

Amaterasu avoided several other punches before being kicked in the chest and sent crashing down.

"Lady Amaterasu!" a minor goddess gasped as she struck down an oni soldier and saw her master slowly rise up in pain.  
"Are you ok!?" she ran to attend him.

Several other minor gods noticed this and surrounded Amaterasu to protect her as she recovered.

"No! Get out!" Amaterasu told them, but too late.

Kirai crushed the first goddess under his feet, immediately sending her into Yomi.  
"DIE!" he blasted his fire at the other gods and they met the same fate.

Amaterasu charged and kicked the oni king in the gut.  
"You will pay for your sins!" she kneed him in the face.

Kirai recovered and blocked her punch.  
"No! You disgusting gods will pay for yours!" he grabbed her arm and threw her away.

Susano appeared and punched the king up to the sky.

"You will see who will pay!" he made a stormcloud appear above the demon and flew up to him.

Kirai was grabbed by the throat by the storm god and the two flew into the middle of the storm cloud.

"HRAH!" Susano's eyes shone white as the cloud surged in power.  
"DIE!" he held Kirai above his head.

Electricity traveled all over the cloud and shot out in four lightning bolts that all struck Kirai.

"AH!" Kirai screamed in pain.

"Hah!" Susano threw the Oni King to the earth and drove him in with a kick.

"Uh..." Kirai groaned as he was buried up to his neck.  
"I... will not cease!" his eyes shone red and he started to crack the ground.

Susano yelled and raised his blade, and in one fell swoop removed the king's head. He then pulled out the body from the ground.

Amaterasu looked at it cautiously.  
"Susano..."

"Relax, he cannot recover from this..." Susano panted, but then stepped back when a stream of fire shot out of the king's neck.

"RAHHHHHHH!" Kirai's roar sounded, and the fire forged an entirely new head.  
"I WILL NOT RELENT UNTIL MY VENGEANCE IS DONE!" he stood up, his skin smoldering like an oven.

Susano felt the demon tackle him.

Kirai flew upwards and to the sky, where he flew straight towards the moon.  
"FEEL MY HATRED FOR GODS!" he yelled and flew through the Lunar Palace.

"Hold them back!" Tsukuyomi yelled as he struck an oni with an arrow.

The minor gods were fighting a large army of onis inside the palace.

"You will not take my-"  
Kirai burst through the walls and slammed Susano into Tsukuyomi.  
"AH!" Tsukuyomi fell to the ground.

The Oni King flew back out and punched Susano into deeper space.

"MY RAGE WILL BURN YOU!" he shot out a stream of a much more concentrated fire from his eyes.

Susano yelled in pain as he was engulfed in the supernatural fires.  
"AHH!" he could not withstand it and started to shake.

Kirai used this opportunity to deliver a powerful punch at the god.

"AGH!" Susano flew deeper into space until he stopped.

"Hah... Ha..." he panted and recovered, "Now it's on!" he yelled and flew back towards the king, still covered in flames.

Kirai was taken back by the storm god's resilience to his fate and was thus kicked.

"No flames will stop the Summer Storm!" Susano grabbed Kirai by the throat and threw him towards the Divine Planet.

However, the Oni King stopped himself and covered his arms in his fire.  
"And the summer storm will not stop MY RAGE!" he roared and flew back towards the storm god.

"Unstoppable force vs unstoppable force... Excellent." Susano charged towards Kirai and the two punched each other's fists.

"I WILL BURN YOU!" Kirai became locked with the Storm God.

"I've already heard that enough from my sister." Susano smirked and looked behind the Oni King.

"HYAH!" Amaterasu appeared and grabbed Kirai from behind.  
"Susano, I have a plan!" she called out as she used all her might to hold back the oni king.

"Pray tell, sis!" Susano flew back.

"The Sun will consume him entirely and destroy his body!" Amaterasu responded, "He cannot regenerate from that!" she told him.

Susano looked at the Sun far away and nodded, "Hold h-"

"RAH!" Kirai broke free and backhanded Amaterasu towards the moon.

"Oh hell no." Susano's eye twitched, "No one does that to her, you incredulous cur!" he made lightning surge through his right arm.  
"Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu recovered.

"Come on!" Susano charged and punched Kirai so hard it sent him flying away.

Amaterasu nodded and used a ray of light to quickly shoot behind the pummeled oni king.  
Since she was so close to the sun, her power increase drastically.  
"You will pay!" she balled up her fist and charged in a flash of sunlight.

"DWAH!" Kirai was uppercutted and sent rocketing towards the Sun. However, he was slowing himself down to avoid hitting it.

"TAKE THIS!" Susano appeared next to Amaterasu and threw a wicked lightning bolt from his hand.

Kirai tried his best to block it, but was nonetheless sent flying back by such a powerful move.

Then the devastating blow.

"Heavenly!" Amaterasu appeared and struck Kirai with a punch that sealed the deal.

Kirai hit the Sun's surface and started to burn.

Amaterasu charged down and drove him deeper into the Sun.  
"Never in your life will you hurt anyone again!" she yelled as they flew deeper and deeper.

"Raaaah! Rahhh!" Kirai roared as he started to burn.  
"AHHHHHH!"

"You will not cause pain! You will not cause death!" Amaterasu remembered the minor gods that were struck down by the king.

Kirai screeched as he was consumed by the Sun's core.

Amaterasu held the demon until there was nothing left to hold.

"Ama, did you do it?" Susano spoke to her through her mind.

"Yes, he is gone..." Amaterasu responded as she took a deep breath, "He has been con-" she gasped when she saw a red fire form in front of her.

"No..."

"What is it!?" Susano asked.

The fire started to make a very familiar shape and let out a powerful explosion that stunned the sun goddess.

Kirai roared as he reformed, then grabbed Amaterasu's face.

"THE SUN CANNOT CONSUME MY RAGE!" the Oni king roared and delivered a crippling uppercut to Amaterasu's stomach.  
"MY RAGE BURNS MIGHTIER THAN A THOUSAND SUNS!" he held the sun goddess in a chokehold.

"Gah!" Amaterasu gagged as she was being strangled.

"My people cry out! Their Rage fuels me!" Kirai yelled, "MY PEOPLE MUST BE AVENGED!" he bit Amaterasu's neck.

Amaterasu screamed as her skin immediately burst into flames.

Kirai punched the sun goddess out of the Sun.

Susano saw the burning body of his sister fly out.  
"What the-" he was punched by the Oni King.

"How many of my people have you destroyed!" Kirai roared as he pummeled the storm god.

Susano blocked one of his kicks.  
"More than I can count!" he yelled and punched him, "Your race is a cruel and unfit to exist!"

Kirai shot out fire from his eyes.  
"You and your gods slaughtered my people! Everyone I've cared for!" he roared and kicked Susano so hard it sent him flying towards the Divine World.

Amaterasu flew and caught her brother, only to be intercepted by the Oni King.

"MY RAGE WILL CONSUME GODS!" Kirai roared and shot out fire from both his eyes and mouth.

Amaterasu and Susano were consumed and sent crashing down into the planet in flames.

Kirai touched down and made the ground he stood on be covered in flames.

"RAHHH!" he shout out more fire from his eyes.

However, Amaterasu and Susano were rescued.

"What the..." Susano opened his eyes to see Raijin standing there with flames on his back.

"I didn't see that one coming..." Raijin panted and fell to the ground.

"Raijin!" Amaterasu cried out and ran to the kami.

"I'm fine... I just need... a Snookers..." Raijin groaned as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a candybar.  
It was melted.

"Just my luck." he grumbled.

"My hatred. My rage..." Kirai growled as he neared the three gods, "My Existence is to be the avenger of blood!" he charged and struck Susano down, sensing he was the biggest threat.

"AGH!" Susano flew back and landed on his feet.

"My RAGE FUELS ME!" Kirai flew right at his face and blasted him with his hellish fire.

"AHHHHH!" Susano yelled and was sent to the ground.

"Susano!" Amaterasu stood up and kicked the Oni King.  
"Stop it!" she cried out.

Kirai turned and backhanded her.

"You cretin!" Susano stood up and kneed the demon's back.

"RAHH!" Kirai roared.

"I WILL END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Susano picked him up and flew straight into the sky.  
"LIGHTNING GENOCIDE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and made a huge surge of lightning shoot out of his body.

"AHHH!" Kirai cried out and was thoroughly torn apart.

"Ha... Ha..." Susano panted and fell back down to earth.  
"That was... great." he said and took a moment to catch his breath.

Amaterasu shook her head as Kirai reformed.  
"We cannot stop him..." she said.

"Think, Ama." Susano murmured as he sat up.  
"You're the brains of the group."

Amaterasu mumbled and looked at the Oni King.  
"I know!" she snapped her fingers and flew off.

"What!?" Susano groaned as Kirai charged back down.  
"Oh well, I love an epic battle!" he clashed.

Amaterasu stopped to see Izanami standing near Izanagi a distance away from the battle.  
"Mother!" she called out.

"Huh?" the death matron looked up and saw her daughter land, "Ama! What happened to you!?" she exclaimed as she saw her bruises.

"That oni is no joke." Amaterasu responded, "So I need you to-"

"Kill him..." Izanami interrupted her and looked at her cursed arm, "That's all I'm good for..." she murmured.

"Sarutahiko."

"I will defend him, my lady." the god bowed.

"Very well." Izanami nodded, "Let us go then."

 **0000000**

"Red Dumpling!" Susano called out to Raijin as he fought with the Oni King.  
"Help me out here!"

"DIE!" Kirai roared and blasted fire.

"Enough help for you?" Raijin set down Susano away from the flames, "But if you plead..." he murmured and used his speed to punch Kirai.

"HAH!" he kicked the Oni.

Kirai smacked Raijin away and then was punched by Susano.

"Susano!" Amaterasu called out, "Hold him there!"

"What is your plan!?" Susano responded.

"Just hold him!"

"Easier said than done!" Susano grumbled and jumped over the Oni, "HRAPH!" he used his might to hold the Oni still.  
"HURRY UP!"

"It's not me you should be looking for." Amaterasu mumbled as she stepped up next to him.

"Then who!?" Susano groaned.

"Me..." Izanami touched down in front of Kirai, "And I sentence you to... DEATH!" a black wave of magic surged through her arm.

The mother goddess touched the Oni King in the chest with her pointing finger.

Kirai's eyes shot open and he breathed his last.

Susano gave out a sigh and breathed in.  
"Finally..." he stepped away.

However, it was not so easy.

Izanami gasped when fire shot out of Kirai's body.  
"What?!" she stepped back.

"RAH!" Kirai pushed Susano away and breathed fire on Izanami, but she blocked it with her scythe.

"MY RAGE CANNOT BE STOPPED!" he roared.

Amaterasu stepped back with her mother and the two watched Susano try to stop him.

"Mother, what do we do!?" she cried out.

"Something seems to hold him back from Death... Probably a doing of The Fiend." Izanami murmured, "I've seen this before..."

"With who?" Amaterasu asked.

"Your father..." Izanami responded, "He cannot be banished to Yomi since he is so connected to the Nihon Gem... It must be the same with this monster."

"The Oni King must be so attached to something he cannot die..." Amaterasu mumbled.

"Yes, it has basically supplanted his lifeline..." Izanami added, "Whatever it is, he lives off it."

Amaterasu's eyes opened.  
"His Rage!" she snapped her fingers, "He's not dying because his Rage is keeping him from doing so! His hate is keeping him alive!"

Izanami looked at her.

"He told Susano that the rage of Onis fuels him... and he expresses contempt towards us." Amaterasu mumbled, "Since we nearly exterminated the Onis and sent them to the Nether Realm."

"It was for the better good, Ama." Izanami told her, "Your father saw it so..."

"Still..." Amaterasu sighed and held her chest, "He said everyone he's loved... his people were all destroyed... I can't imagine how I would feel if you, Father, Susano, Tsuku... everyone, was destroyed."  
Her gem started to shine.

Izanami smiled.

"Well, why don't you try to talk to him... Amaterasu the All-Caring?" she patted her shoulder.

Amaterasu flew down and landed in the middle of Kirai stepping on Susano.

"Kirai, King of the Onis!"

Kirai turned and saw her shine.  
Thinking she was charging an attack, he charged.

"Kirai, please- AH!" Amaterasu was struck by the oni king.

"Ama!"

Amaterasu stood up and continued looking at him, "Kirai, listen to me! I'm so sorry for your loss... But you must understand we did not want to kill your people!"

"Ama, what are you doing!?" Susano was about to attack Kirai, but he was kicked away.

"BRAH!" Kirai breathed fire on Susano.

"Susano, stop!" Amaterasu cried out, "Please, Kirai!" she extended her arm as Susano tackled the Oni.

"Are you insane!?" Susano was punched in the gut and sent to the ground.

"Listen to me, stop fighting him, Susano!" Amaterasu responded, "Leave Kirai alone! He's suffered enough!"

Susano rolled his eyes.  
"Now's not the time to be feely!" he punched Kirai.

"You don't understand!" Amaterasu flew and shoved Susano aside, "Kirai, please! AH!" she was struck by the Oni King again.

"DIE!" Kirai roared and slammed the sun goddess into the ground.

Amaterasu did not fight him.  
"Kirai, please! I know what we did to you was wrong! We should not have gone so far against your people- UNGH!" she received a knee to her gut.

"That son of a bi-" Susano was about to charge but was stopped when a hand held his shoulder.

Izanami looked at him and shook her head.

"But-"

"She knows what she is doing, don't you trust her?" Izanami asked.

Susano growled as he watched his sister get pummeled by the demon.

"I- I cannot suffer to watch her be humiliated like this!"

Amaterasu continued withstanding the Oni King's punches.  
"Kirai, all I want to say is that I... a goddess... wish to apologize for all my comrades have done... It was- wrong." she received a hook to her face.  
"I may not know the pain it must be to lose someone you love-"

"I LOST EVERYONE I LOVED!" Kirai yelled and breathed his fire on her face.

"AH!" Amaterasu cried out.  
"KIRAI PLEASE! IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" she screamed, "Hatred..."

A shining light shone down on the sun goddess, healing her from the fire.

"Hatred only consumes and destroys." Amaterasu murmured as she looked at Kirai's furious face.  
"It reduces your reason to live to mere vengance and pain... I don't want you to live that life... I want you to be happy and see something new."

"MY RAGE CAN ONLY BE QUENCHED BY BLOOD FROM THE GODS!" Kirai roared.

"Then kill me then." Amaterasu looked at him, "I helped lead the war against the Onis. I am one of the ones you want."

Kirai snarled and raised his arms.

"Just know that by killing me, you will become like the people you hate." Amaterasu added before the Oni King struck her, "You will bring pain and anger to those who love me. You will make them enraged and hungry for vengeance just like you..."

"As long as my people are avenged."

"Destruction only brings destruction..." Amaterasu responded, "But kindness brings peace... and joy... and love."

"Those things are gone from me. All I feel is Rage." Kirai's eyes shone red, "Rage for those I have lost!"

"No matter how angry you are, no matter how high your rage is... You can never bring them back." Amaterasu mumbled, "All you can do is try to live on in a life they would have been happy with."

"My people were kind and benevolent before you attacked!" Kirai roared and put his arms around her neck, "You attacked us because my father was blackmailed into joining the Fiend's side! That monster had tricked us and yet you showed no mercy!"

Amaterasu gasped.  
"No... That can't be."

"YES! AND NOW I SHALL SHOW YOU HELLISH HATE!" Kirai's eyes shone brighter than ever as they were ready to spew out smoldering flames.

Amaterasu wept.

"TEARS WILL NOT SAVE YOU!"

"I weep for your people."

Kirai stopped.  
"YOU LIE!"

"My heart mourns the day we decided to go to war with the Oni." Amaterasu cried aloud and the sky went dark.

"What the..." Susano looked and saw that the sun had gone dark as if an eclipse was occuring.

Even the warring onis and minor gods stopped and watched the strange events.

Kirai looked up.

"I grieve, Kirai." Amaterasu cried out loud, "I grieve with you! I am sorry. I am Sorry." she looked at the Oni King.  
"I understand what you must feel losing everyone you love, but rage will never fill that void in your heart."

Kirai felt Amaterasu's tears on his hands.

"Anger will only bring you despair. And your loved ones would never have wanted that for you..." Amaterasu told him, "And... I do not want that for you."

The Oni King saw the glowing gem on Amaterasu's neck.

"Pain is a terrible thing to have. Pain is a terrible thing to live on." Amaterasu grabbed Kirai's arms and looked at his eyes.

"Rage is all I have felt..." Kirai murmured as he released Amaterasu.

"I do not want that anymore." Amaterasu stood up and looked at him, "I want you to be happy, just like your loved ones would have wanted..."

Susano and Izanami saw the Sun return back to its former shine.

Kirai stepped back as he looked at Amaterasu who was now glowing brightly. In her glory, he could feel a warmth that penetrated deep inside him.

However, in her shining grace... her face... struck him even deeper.

"M-Mother...?" the Oni King mumbled.

"Kirai, I do not wish for you to live on hate." Amaterasu spoke, "I wish for peace and love between our two peoples... Hate creates pain."

Kirai felt Amaterasu's glory calm him down, his rage was subsiding in the light.  
"I have caused so much pain to myself... I... Mother."

A brilliant flash blinded the vicinity.

Amaterasu's light died down.

No more flames, no more fire... No more rage.

"He has been weakened." Izanami responded as she no longer felt the Oni King's once vast power, "Susano, you can strike him d-" she paused when she saw the most shocking sight.

Where the Oni King had once been was no a mere Oni child, crying at the feet of Amaterasu.

"A... mere child!?" Amaterasu gasped and felt a deep anguish in her heart.  
"It was a mere child..." she fell to her knees and looked at the Oni King.

Susano stopped himself from attacking when he noticed the new situation.

"How could we cause so much pain to this baby!?" Amaterasu wept again and embraced the Oni King. "How could we cause so much rage to ruin his life!?"

"We were fighting a kid all this time?" Raijin asked Izanami.

"The Fiend must have used his rage to corrupt him." Izanami responded as she saw Amaterasu cry with the Oni King. "The Oni King must have died following our War... leaving the young prince."

"It's alright, no one can hurt you now." Amaterasu rubbed the Oni King's head. "And I am so sorry that anyone ever did..."

"I lost everyone." Kirai murmured as he rested his head on Amaterasu's shoulder, "My mother and father."

"You have me." Amaterasu did her best to smile amidst her sadness.

Kirai looked at her.  
"You remind me of my mom. That makes me less sad." he mumbled. "It makes me... less angry."

"I will do my best to help you, Kirai..." Amaterasu looked at him, "I swear to you by the Nihon Gem that I will do my best to make sure gods and onis live together in peace again."

 **0000000**

 **0000000**

Sarutahiko bowed before Izanami as the gods reunited in front of Izanagi's sleep chamber.

"We have lost 10,000 minor gods." he informed her as he handed her a scroll.

"And what of the opposing force?" Izanami asked.

"19,000 oni were slain, my Lady." Sarutahiko responded and looked at Amaterasu, who covered her face in shame.

"Worry not, my daughter." Izanami walked to the sun goddess and grabbed her shoulders, "If it wasn't for you, we would have lost many more." she reassured her.

Amaterasu looked up at her and then turned to see Kirai walk up to them.

Izanami turned to the Oni King and raised her hand.  
"From now on, I, Izanami, Matron of the Pantheon... Declare the Oni a benevolent people worthy of living among us!" she told the Pantheon.

"I have given them the Land of Oda to live in peace."

The Pantheon raised their weapons and bowed.

"King Kirai of the Onis, go in peace." Izanami told the oni, "From this day forth, the gods will watch over your people and protect them."

"And that I swear." Amaterasu added and placed her hand on her heart.

Kirai smiled and bowed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pantheon Protectors  
Chapter 15**

* * *

Raijin sped down the hall and bumped into Susano, who was holding a bowl of soup in his hands.  
"Hey hey!" the kami smiled as he smelled the food, "Where are you taking that?" he asked.

Susano sighed.  
"It's not for you, Red Head." he grumbled and walked away.

"Is that chicken soup?" Raijin easily caught up, "Can I have one taste oh just one please just one please-"

"Shut it." Susano murmured.  
"This is for Amaterasu, not for you."

"Ah phooey." Raijin shook his head, "Plus, she's about to go to enter her hibernation thing." he said, noting it was now evening.

"She can still be concious, idiot." Susano responded rudely, "She's just very weak." he said and walked up to the door.

"So will you be if you don't sleep." Raijin added as the storm god opened the door and shut it.

"Phooey." he crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, "Maybe Izanami has something for me to do."

He sped down the halls and ended up in the Throne room, were Izanami and Izanagi were drinking tea together.

"Hey, boss." Raijin stepped up and bowed before Izanagi.

"How many times have I told you to refer to me as Lord Izanagi." Izanagi growled and drank his tea.

"Leave him alone, dear." Izanami sighed as she served herself some more drink, "What is it you need, Raijin?" she asked him.

"You got something for me to do?" Raijin asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm... Shouldn't it be time for you to rest?" Izanami responded, "But since you asked... Uh, no I do not think I have anything for you to do."

"You should rest up, Raijin." Izanagi said, "Your shift starts early tomorrow, and I know someone as fast as you should conserve all the energy he needs."

"Jokes on you, boss. Energy is always conserved." Raijin chuckled.

"Huh..." Izanagi sighed, "Are you sure he's your creation?"

"I question that every day." Izanami giggled and looked at Raijin, "Izanagi is right, please go to sleep, Raijin." she told him.

Raijin let out a huff of air, "I guess I'll go to sleep then."

"And no super speed inside the palace-" Izanagi growled when Raijin was gone, "Huh?" he saw his hands no longer held a teacup.

Raijin walked down the hall and downed some tea.  
"Nice. I love green tea." he laughed and threw the cup away, "Ah..." he stopped.  
"Oh no... It wasn't... decaffinated." he felt his heart beat rise.

The kami growled and shook his head.  
"Great, I'll never go to sleep now!" he complained and saw a minor goddess patrolling the area.

She was a very attractive one to say the least.

"Hmm..." Raijin smirked and rubbed his chin, then ran up next to her.

"Huh?" the goddess noticed the kami standing next to her, "Ah! Lord Raijin!" she bowed.

"Now now, I am not that type of official guy." Raijin told her, "No need for fancy talk!" he laughed and extended his hand. "I just want to see what someone as cute as you is doing around here."

The goddess chuckled.  
"Nice try, Raijin." she shook her head, "But I'm a goddess and you're a kami. No way." she crossed her arms and looked at him coyly.

Raijin grumbled.  
"Racist." he looked at her, "Ok, how about a challenge then?" he said.

"Pray tell." the goddess asked him.

"If I can get Susano's hat and bring it to you, you owe me a kiss." Raijin said pridefully.

"You, get Lord Susano's hat?" The goddess laughed, "He would send you to the grave before you even touched it! It would be a miracle for you to do that!"

"Then it's a bet?"

"No, it's a slaughter." the goddess smirked, "Good luck even doing that."

"You'll see." Raijin said and his world started to slow down.  
"With speed, nothing is impossible." he chuckled and started to walk down the hall.

He passed several other gods who were patrolling as they were frozen in place.

(Raijin had not stopped time, but he was moving so fast everything seemed so slow to him.)

"Good thing I had that caffeine boost." Raijin commented, "At least this will tire me out enough to be sleepy." he said as he stopped by Susano's room.  
"Let us see if he is in here." he stepped inside and saw the room was empty. "I guess he's not." he shrugged his shoulders and stepped outside.

The kami's breathing started to get heavy.

"I better hurry up, I can't keep moving this fast." Raijin looked around, "Where could he be... I really don't feel like running all over the place right now."  
He tried to remember where he had last seen Susano.

"Ah ha!" Raijin snapped his fingers and walked over to Amaterasu's room, which was locked.  
"That's odd." he murmured and tried to open it again.

Locked.

"I guess I should get the keys." Raijin sighed and sped over to the Throne Room, where Izanagi and Izanami were still drinking tea.

The kami walked over to the frozen father god and grabbed a key from his waist.

"Thanks, boss." Raijin said and sped back over to Amaterasu's room and used the key to open the lock.  
"Open sesame!" he cheered and opened the door.

The kami stepped inside and closed the door behind him, only to gasp when he saw Susano brushing Amaterasu's long hair so tenderly.

"Awww... how cute." Raijin chuckled, "Wait... What's this about..." he murmured and walked over to the closet. He was about to return to normal speed when he ran to the door and locked it again.

"Gotta be stealthy." he mumbled and started to hide his aura and thus slowed down.

Susano hummed as he set aside the brush and stroked Amaterasu's hair with his bare hands.

"It's almost night, Ama." he said as he looked out the window.

"Don't worry, at Twilight I have enough strength to be with you and Tsukuyomi loses his vision." Amaterasu responded as she placed her hands on his chest.

Raijin, who was in the closest, looked at the two.

"If only we had more time together like this." Susano said under his breath, "But since you grow so weak at night and my brother can spy on us during the day... it's impossible."

"Woah, Susano sure is getting real feely up here." Raijin thought to himself.

Amaterasu placed her head on his shoulder and held his hand very endearingly.

Susano placed his free arm over her shoulder and took off his hat.

"There it is... the hat." Raijin mumbled, "I still have enough energy to go super speed, to-" his eyes shot open when he saw Amaterasu grab Susano's chin and kiss his cheek.

Susano nodded and closed his eyes.  
"How can I know this love is not your automatic All-Caring love?" he asked.

"Because the twilight is lasting a lot longer than it should be." Amaterasu responded, "My feelings for you make the sun stop its course."

Susano held her tight.

"It's always been you and me, Ama." he spoke, "Since our dawn we have been the best of companions both in combat and in life. You hold back my indomitable strength from becoming berserk and I give you protection and a person to look up to for safety."

"You forget Tsukuyomi-"

"I do not love him as much as I love you." Susano responded as he held her chin.  
"My heart churns like the Summer Storm when we are like this..."

"Not yet." Amaterasu looked down, "Wait until the days of peace come, and perhaps we can tell father."

Susano sighed, but nodded.

"Very well, I would not dare dishonor you." he stood up.

Amaterasu stood up right after and grabbed his head.  
"Thank you, Susano." she said and kissed him.

Raijin's mouth shot open.  
"I gotta get out of here..." he said as his world started to slow down, "Just gonna get the- Forget the hat..." he murmured as he saw the two stuck on the moment of their kiss.

The kami ran out the door, locked it with the key, placed the key back on Izanagi, and ran back to his room and shut the door.

"I really need some sleep after this."

 **0000000**

Susano and Amaterasu were called up to the Throne Room.

The two stepped in and found only Izanagi, Izanami, a projection of Tsukuyomi, and Raijin standing there.

"What is this about?" Susano asked as they stepped up and bowed.

"What do you require of us?" Amaterasu added and they looked at them.

Izanagi stood up and rubbed his beard.  
"Susano, my son." he said, "You are an adult now, so you must know the timing of everything."

"And?" Susano crossed his arms.

"I have gotten reports from both your brother and Raijin that you and Amaterasu have been close." Izanagi answered.

Amaterasu looked down.

"You gossiping sack of-" Susano glared at Tsukuyomi.

"I was concerned for you two." Tsukuyomi responded.

"Enough." Izanagi raised his arm, "The matter at hand is that you two should not be so close during these times of war. Just last week we were invaded during my Nihonsleep, these are no times to be falling for each other."

"The minor gods do it-"

"You are no minor god, Susano!" Izanagi yelled in a thundering voice, "You are the firstborn son of Izanagi and one of the Three Scions! Your position is one of upmost importance!"

"Father, I..." Amaterasu sighed, "We will not let our feelings disrupt us, I promise. We both seek the security of our Pantheon."

"Yeah." Susano crossed his arms, "Give us a break, old man. We have been like this for millenia and you have seen how well we fight! We are basically your army! You rely on us!" he pointed at Izanagi.

"Susano!" Izanami glared at him.  
"Treat your father with respect!"

"No!" Susano walked up to Izanagi and looked down on him, "Not when Amaterasu is on the line!" he jabbed his finger near the father god's face.

"Never have we in your life failed you, and nearly half that time we have been so close to each other! So you have no write to spit out such utter nonsense like that! You can take your concern and this traitorous little gossip," he pointed at Tsukuyomi, "And drive it so far up your nose because I will not have it!"

The storm god turned away and stormed out of the throne room.

"Ouch." Raijin mumbled to himself and stepped away, "I have a... dentist thing at... now." he sped off.

"Dear... it's not what you think," Izanami mumbled, "Susano is just so..."

"Insolent? Impetuous? I understand." Izanagi sighed and shook his head, "He has good intentions but lacks the wisdom to conduct them properly."

"Father, I must go." Tsukuyomi said and his projection disappeared.

Amaterasu fell to the ground.  
"Father, Mother... I am so sorry for what Susano and I have brought you." She spoke, "I just... care for him so deeply- I promise I'll try to talk to him!" she looked up at them.

Izanagi nodded.  
"I understand, Amaterasu." he stepped down and helped her up, "Your affection for each other is pure, I see that, but it's not at the right time."

"Father... You must understand from Susano's view." Amaterasu responded, "He has been waiting for millennia to get my hand and that promised time of peace never arrives. You know he's impetuous and very aggressive over me. I just want you to understand."

Izanagi nodded.  
"I do. Please, bring Susano back so I can talk to him." he put his hand on her shoulder.

Amaterasu smiled and flew off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Susano looked at Izanagi with disrespect.  
"Get on with it, old man." he crossed his arms.

"I was mistaken to assume that your relationship with Amaterasu was destroying your battle prowess." Izanagi murmured and looked at him, "I take back anything I said a few days ago."

Susano shook his head.  
"I ain't buying it, old man." he grunted.

"Susano, please." Amaterasu intervened, "We have talked it out. Father swears he will consider us united." she placed her hand on her heart.

The storm god looked at the sun goddess and sighed.  
"Always getting to me, Ama." he nodded and looked at Izanagi, "Alright, I'll bite. I'll take it as an apology for your behavior."

Izanagi sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"What will I ever do with you..." he muttered.

 **00000000**

Sarutahiko guarded the divine planet, for it was nighttime and Susano and Amaterasu were resting. Raijin was with him, eating a giant melon as they flew through the sky.

"I love melons." Raijin murmured as he pulled out two melons, "They're round... and juicy... and sweet."

"Pay attention, Raijin!" Sarutahiko responded as they looked around the landscape.

"Ever since the onis are on our side, nothing has happened." Raijin sighed as he patted his cloud,  
"And come on, melons are delicious." he handed the god a slice.

Sarutahiko stopped and glared at him.

"What will I ever do with you?" he shook his head, "If Izanagi ever made me king of the kamis I swear I would put you on a diet first and foremost."

Raijin gasped.  
"No!" he cried out.

Sarutahiko snatched the melon slice from the kami's hand and ate it.  
"But it doesn't suck being the god of War and the earth." he ate the melon.

Raijin pulled out another one and ate it whole.

"How many do you even have in there, you pig?" Sarutahiko crossed his arms and saw Raijin pull out another one.

"Enough for the night shift." Raijin responded as he opened up his cloud and revealed around 20 more melons.

"Susano isn't training you hard enough." Sarutahiko responded.

"Heads up, there are some monsters attacking the Lunar Palace." Izanami spoke to them as they talked, "Nothing too bad... just letting you all know Tsukuyomi is busy at the moment."

"No problem, miss." Raijin responded, "Nothing much happens here anyways."

"Just stay on the lookout, Raijin." Izanami went silent.

Sarutahiko sighed and looked up at the night sky.  
"I am waiting for the day to come so I can spend time with Amanouzume." he mumbled.

"Who dat?"

"My wife." Sarutahiko growled.

"Oh... right." Raijin shrugged his shoulders, "Is she the one I forgot to invite to the picnic the other day?"

"Yes. And I am still angry." Sarutahiko growled, but then felt the world shake.

"What was that?" Raijin asked as he felt the earthquake die out.

"Hmm... Probably the monsters fighting above." Sarutahiko saw explosions near the moon, and large lunar arrows shoot out.  
"But let me make sure." he said and focused ahead. "My Lord Izanagi."

"Worry not, Sarutahiko." Izanagi responded, "That was just Tsukuyomi. He has informed me of his power."

Sarutahiko nodded and turned face Raijin.

"What a big nothing burger." Raijin crossed his arms, "Hey... Speaking of burgers." he mumbled.

"Enough with the food!" Sarutahiko yelled, then felt another earthquake shake the earth.  
"Huh?"

A powerful explosion erupted in the east.

"What the!?" Raijin yelled as he saw a flaming figure shoot out, and like a comet, flew across the night sky over them.

"What is that!?" Sarutahiko yelled and flew towards it.

The god of war followed close behind the fireball and saw the most shocking sight. The Eastern Key was in the middle of it.  
"What!? Hey!"

Suddenly, out of the comet, a stream of fire shot out and struck Sarutahiko.

"AH!" the god fell back and hit the ground.

"Uh oh!" Raijin spoke and turned to face the comet.  
"This looks like a job for Supergir- Oh wait." he paused and then drove his cloud to follow the fireball.

However, the fireball took a sharp turn towards what was the temple of the Western Key, where it struck with a mighty explosion that knocked away the kami.

"WAH!" Raijin was knocked off his cloud and sent spiraling down.

"OOF!" he hit the earth and saw that the temple was mostly burning rubble.  
"No way!" he stood up and was about to run until a dark figure tackled him.

00000000

"The Eastern and Western Keys have been stolen!" a minor god stormed into the throne room and reported to the Parent gods.  
"Sarutahiko and Raijin were attacked by a mysterious figure!"

Izanagi stood up.  
"It must have attacked at night, knowing Tsukuyomi could not see him!" he exclaimed, "The Fiend is getting smarter! SUSANO!" he yelled.

The Elder god then focused and connected with Tsukuyomi.  
"Tsukuyomi! I must return the sun to the sky, two keys have been stolen!" he called out.

"What!?" Tsukuyomi responded, "How!? I-"

"Are you done with the monsters attacking you!?" Izanagi interrupted him.

"Yes! I don't know how this happened, Father!" Tsukuyomi answered.

"The Fiend is cunning... but he will not stop this! Prepare yourself!" Izanagi yelled and pointed his staff to the heavens.  
"By the might bestowed upon me by the Nihon Gem, I command the Heavens to come to light!"

A green beam shout out of his spear and went up into the sky, where it started to move the moon and the sun.

A lightning bolt struck inside the throne room, signifying Susano's arrival.  
"Something serious, old man?" the storm god asked.

He noticed the sunlight entering the throne room.

"Amaterasu, come here at once!" Izanagi commanded.

A gust of wind shot inside the throne room and Raijin appeared, holding Sarutahiko.  
"Boss, we were blindsided!" he reported.

"We couldn't calculate the creature's power! We didn't even sense him!" Sarutahiko responded, "My Lord! I am sorry!" he fell to his knees.

Izanagi raised his hand.  
"This attacker has even hid himself from me..." he murmured, "But now we must stop him." he turned to see Amaterasu descend from a ray of Sun.

"Tsukuyomi, do you see the attacker!?" he asked.

An astral projection of Tsukuyomi appeared and crossed his arms.  
"It is better for you to see for yourselves." he extended his arms and projected an image of what he was seeing.

In the fiery depths of the Nether World was a scaly lizard-man holding the Western and Eastern Keys in his hand.

He was in front of a brimstone door with four huge locks on it.

"RAHHH!" it roared and drove the two keys into two of the locks.

"It's too late!" Izanami gasped as the chains broke and weakened the door.

"We must defend the last two keys!" Izanagi ordered, "Every last god to the two temples!" he commanded.

However, everyone fell silent when the lizard man started to shake.

"What the..." Raijin mumbled as the lizard man started to grow to an immense size and finally transformed into a gigantic sea serpent.

"It must know we took note..." Susano murmured, "It's going to go all out to get the last two keys." he called upon his blade.

Izanagi raised his hand.  
"Then we must not let it!" he yelled.

 **00000000**

A large eruption broke open the earth in the lands of the west, in the Sea of Uz.

A giant serpentine head screeched as it breathed a poisonous gas which boiled the waters around it.

The rest of the sea serpent's body surfaced and made the waters churn. Its mere presence made a storm cloud appear above it.

The sea serpent looked to the shore and saw a whole squadron of gods headed its way. It roared and shot out an all consuming beam of energy that blasted all of them away.

However, three gods still flew towards him.

Susano, Amaterasu, and Sarutahiko.

The sea serpent squinted and caught sight of them.

"Susano..." its sick voice mentally spoke to the storm god, "God of the Summer Storm... I have... much to sssshow you."

Susano growled as he set foot on the shore in the face of the giant serpent.

"You come against Orochi, the demon serpent of the sea..." the giant snake spoke to all of them, "Prepare to face your doom. The godssssss will die."

Amaterasu unsheathed her katana.

Sarutahiko brandished his spear.

Susano planted his sword into the sand.

Raijin ate his last piece of chicken.

"Really?" Sarutahiko saw the kami throw away the leg bone.

"What? It's not good to fight on an empty stomach." Raijin shrugged his shoulders and balled up his fists.  
"So this giant snake is what we're fighting?" he asked as he saw Orochi make the ocean shake.

"It seems so." Susano responded and felt the wind of the storm hit their bodies.  
"And a tough one at that."

A lightning bolt struck the ocean near them.

"As long as we stand together, we will win." Amaterasu told them as they braced themselves.

"You will die... And sssuffer in Yomi for eternity..." Orochi spoke to them as his eyes started to glow red. The serpent gave out a chilling scream that sent out a sound wave that made the gods cover their ears in pain.

"AHHH!" Sarutahiko groaned as he fell on his knees, "It's... so painful!" he cried out.

Amaterasu and Susano also fell on their knees.

Raijin, however, withstood the screech a little more than the gods.

"Must... stop... him!" the kami's ears shook in pain and he started to move, "HAH!" he sprinted away.

As Raijin ran, he saw the sound waves of the Orochi's scream slowly fly past him and eventually fall back as he outran the screech.

"Finally!" Raijin slid as he stopped and turned to see the Orochi around 10 kilometers away.

"Here I COME!" he sped back with his fist clenched and punched the serpent with a superspeedy hit.

Orochi stopped screaming when he was stunned by the punch.

The three gods stood back up and saw Raijin return to the shore.  
"No need to thank me, guys." the kami chuckled.

Orochi turned and saw Susano flying straight towards him, prompting the serpent to open its mouth and shoot out a stream of acid.

Susano gasped and braced himself.

"UNGH!" he felt the acid burn his skin.

Amaterasu appeared from behind the storm god and raised her katana.  
"Now, Sarutahiko!" she yelled and chopped the serpent's arm.

Orochi screamed as his arm was cut off.

"HRAH!" Sarutahiko plunged down with his spear and stabbed the snake at the base of its neck.

Orochi screeched and shook.

However, it soon regenerated its arm and punched the still hinged Sarutahiko with it.

"What!?" Amaterasu gasped as the wound on the base of the neck also healed.

Sarutahiko plunged into the water.

Orochi breathed a stream of poison at Susano and Amaterasu and used its tail to strike Sarutahiko under water.

"AHHH!" the god yelled as he was knocked out of the ocean and sent flying into the sky.

Susano avoided the acid breath and punched the serpent in the jaw.  
"Thunder Punch!" he charged lightning in his fist and delivered another hook to his face.

From the ground Raijin also struck the serpent in its lower parts as he ran on the waters.

"REEEE!" Orochi screamed and balled up his fist and struck Raijin with it, then jerked his head and hit Susano with his cheekbone.

The serpent also breathed its acid on Amaterasu.

"Ungh!" Amaterasu withstood the attack but was whacked by the serpent's tail and sent crashing into a mountain.

Susano recovered and looked up at the storm and crossed his arms.  
"Look at that.. you can make a slight drizzle." he concentrated and the storm cloud started to spin.

The winds picked up and the rains intensified.

The Orochi looked up and saw the clouds right above him form a spiral.

"I'll show you a true storm!" Susano yelled and caused a massive lightning bolt to shoot out of the spiraling cloud and strike the serpent.

"RAAAA!" Orochi screeched as it was electrocuted, completely splitting its head and neck in half.

"Bingo." Susano murmured and charged with his sword, cutting off the head entirely in one fell swoop.

"You had a good run, kid." he floated back to the shore and landed next to his comrades.

"Such power..." Sarutahiko murmured.  
"The scions of Izanagi are mighty." he looked at Susano.

Amaterasu noticed that the storm was not dying down.  
"Susano, can you stop the rain?" she asked.

"I am not causing the storm anymore." Susano responded, "Why do yo-"

"Uh..." Raijin murmured as the body of Orochi resurfaced and squirmed around.  
"That's not a normal." he pointed at it.

The smoldering base of the Orochi's neck started to shake violently and before long a mass of flesh started to pile on top of it.

"What the-"

Out of that mass of meat shot out two heads.

Orochi roared with twice the power.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raijin groaned.

The Orochi screeched and released two beams of magical desolation that exploded the shoreline in an atomic blast...


	17. Chapter 17

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Susano stood in the smoldering beach and looked at Orochi.  
"You're a fool to battle a god." he stepped up to the shoreline and caused the waters to part way.

Amaterasu and Sarutahiko covered their eyes from a whipping gale that started to pick up.

"Not every day I show my true base power." Susano murmured as he caused lightning to strike around him, "But since you took the keys, I'll make an exception."

"Do gods fear death?" Orochi spoke to him in his mind.  
"You will, Sssssssusssano." he flicked his snake like tongues.

Susano felt the storm above the Orochi start to become more powerful.  
"Trying to scare me with a little drizzle, Orochi?" he taunted.

"I will ssssufocate you in my poison..." Orochi responded, "And I will take your sister as my... sssservant. My Master has promised me sssso."

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Susano yelled and flew towards the sea serpent.

Orochi launched his two heads in order to bite the god.

"HRAH!" Susano cut the Orochi's skin with his mighty blade and flew up to kick its head.

Orochi screeched and used its other head to spit acid at Susano. He quickly healed the wound the storm god had made and used his tail to whack Raijin running on water.

"Wah!" Raijin was sent flying back, but was caught by Sarutahiko.

"Susano, I have a plan!" Sarutahiko yelled as he met up with Amaterasu, "Sadly, it involves you." he looked at Raijin.

"Hey."

"Can you tell it to me quickly!" Susano responded as he wrestled with Orochi's two heads, "I'm a little busy!" he punched one of them but was spit on by the other.

Sarutahiko flew to sea level and flew around the Orochi's body.

"If Raijin can run fast enough around Orochi, he can create a whirlpool that can trap him. Then he is nothing but big game."

"What about his tail!" Raijin asked as the serpent's coiled tail thrashed around in the water, "I do not want to be hit again!"

"Let me take care of that!" Amaterasu flew ahead of them and towards the tail.  
"Sun, guide me!" she raised her sword and charged at the tail, only to be hit by it and strike Susano.

Susano and Amaterasu flew up to the sky but stopped and recovered.

"What's the plan?" he asked her as Orochi started to breathe in.

"I need to cut his tail so Raijin can run around it." Amaterasu responded.

Susano grabbed her.  
"Alright, Ama!" he yelled, "HERE YOU GO!" he threw her in between the two heads before they shot out a stream of acid that struck him.

"HEAVENLY!" Amaterasu yelled as her blade shone brightly, then cometed down and cut the tail in half.

"Go! Before it heals back up!" Sarutahiko was already seeing the mass of meat form at the stump of the tail and placed Raijin on the water.  
"Quickly!"

"Quick?" Raijin grumbled as he looked at Orochi thrashing, "Oh I'll show you quick!" he sped off so fast it blew Sarutahiko away.

The Orochi's tail started to regenerate, but the serpent was too focused on what was happening below him to use it.

The water swirled around him.

"GOTTA GO FAST!" Raijin yelled as he kept going around and around the snake.

Amaterasu flew up with Susano.

"REEEEEE!" Orochi screeched as the whirlpool stopped his movement.

"Hey!" Susano yelled as a waterspout started to form.  
"Raijin! Slow down!" he shouted.

Orochi roared when the whirlwind started to pick him up, exposing his soft underbelly to the air.

"Hey, that's even better!" Sarutahiko responded, "We can strike directly into his heart!" he raised his spear and charged.

"Let's do it!" Amaterasu added and followed behind.

Susano nodded and raised his mighty blade.

While Amaterasu and Sarutahiko impaled their weapons into Orochis heart area, Susano used this to chop off the two heads in one swoop.

"Get it before it falls into the sea!" Sarutahiko responded, "The Sea must fuel its healing!" he yelled.

Susano flew under the body of Orochi and threw it onto land, where it landed with a large quake.

Raijin slowed down and ran to the beach.  
"Phew... A job well done, guys." he chuckled as he dusted off his hands and pulled out a diet soda.

The three gods landed near him.

"What made you think the seas healed him?" Amaterasu asked Sarutahiko.

"Well, he is a SEA serpent, Lady Amaterasu." Sarutahiko chuckled, "I thought there was some correlation between his-" he stopped when the ground shook.

Orochi's body squirmed and tumbled.

A mass of meat started to form on the neck and the chest.

Three heads shot out and gave out a mighty roar.

And in this regeneration, the scales of Orochi became a darker shade of green and much tougher.

"Correlation does not equal causation..." Amaterasu mumbled.

Orochi towered above them and struck with its three heads.

Susano saw that the heads focused on one target, Amaterasu.

"I will have her! She is mine!" Orochi spoke into the god's mind and smashed him down with his tail.  
The serpent bit Amaterasu with one of his heads.

"Lady Amaterasu- AGH!" Sarutahiko was blasted away by a stream of acid.

"You incredulous cur!" Susano flew into the fray with a lightning bolt in his hand.  
"DIE!" he threw it at Orochi.

The lightning bolt struck but was stopped by the Orochi's scaly skin.

"What the- ARGH!" Susano was smacked away by Orochi's tail.

Raijin jumped up and caught him.  
"Come on, boss, let me at him!" he set down the god and sped up.

However, Orochi's eyes became keener and he could see the fast Raijin coming towards him.  
"RAH!" he roared and smashed the kami with his arm.

"Get off!" Amaterasu screamed as the Orochi's tongue wrapped around her body.  
"HAH!" she caused an explosion of sunlight to blow up the entire snake's head.

Orochi screeched and used its two other heads to attack Amaterasu.

"You will be mine..." he spoke to Amaterasu as his red eyes stared into her soul, "I will have you... Amaterasssssu."

"Get off her!" Susano appeared and slugged one of the heads.

"The Earth guide my spear!" Sarutahiko yelled and impaled the Orochi in the stomach, but just barely.

"His scales! They're stronger! More power!" he balled up his fist and punched his spear inside.

Orochi screeched and used its other head to strike the earth god.

"Not today!" Raijin appeared and punched that head away, "And just to show you a lesson!" he ran to the tail and kicked it.

Orochi lost balance and fell on its side.

"I will not be yours, fiend!" Amaterasu yelled and caused the sun to appear and shoot down a ray of sunlight.  
"You will be consumed for your crimes."

Orochi screamed as he was being burned.

However, from the head Amaterasu had destroyed sprung out to more.

The new head shot out a beam of sunlight and hit the sun goddess directly.

"Ah!" Amaterasu crashed into the ground and saw Orochi rise up.

"REEEEEE!" the sea serpent roared and caused the sea to churn.

Sarutahiko turned to see a large tsunami come towards them.  
"Everyone! Stand back!" he yelled and caused the earth to rise behind them.

A giant stone wall rose to counter the crashing wave.

"UNGH!" Sarutahiko groaned when the wave struck his wall and used all his concentration to keep it up.

"A little help here!"

Susano saw the Orochi sneak up on the earth god and dive kicked one of its heads into the earth.  
"Thanks for that extra head, Ama!" he growled and punched another one.

"I was trying to get out!" Amaterasu protected Susano from the serpent's arm, "Stand back!" she said and focused her eyes on the serpent.  
Two beams of concentrated sunlight shot into Orochi's chest.

Orochi, however, was unmoved.  
He started to absorb the sunlight and finally let it out in three giant beams from his mouths.

"Watch ou-" Susano slowed down, his arms held high to protect Amaterasu.

Amaterasu was covering herself as well.

Sarutahiko was standing still concentrated on his wall.

Raijin looked at the three beams about to consume the storm and the sun.

"I guess I have to do something about that, huh?" he murmured and walked on over to the two gods.

The solar beams were slowly trickling down to their targets.

"Hmmm." Raijin touched the beams and flinched. "Ouch! That's hot!" he said and jerked his hand.  
He turned to face Susano and Amaterasu.  
"Ah, that's right." he mumbled and picked the two up.

The kami ran and set them next to Sarutahiko.  
"And... That should be it-" he paused when he saw the Orochi.  
"Oh, I should do something with you." he saw the beams were about to strike the ground, "And fast!" he sped off and grabbed the serpent's tail.

He ran around and around, finally coiling Orochi in his own tail.

Raijin started to slow down and stopped next to his allies.  
"Phew!" he yelled.

The three sun beams hit the ground and exploded, but Orochi screeched as it lost balance

"What... Happened?" Amaterasu asked as they were in another location.

Raijin whistled and pulled out a candy bar, "Yours truly." he bowed and smirked.

Susano nodded and saw that the Orochi was snared.

"I can't hold this forever!" Sarutahiko groaned as his wall started to leak.

"Let it go!" Susano ordered.

"What?!"

"Let it go! And move out of the way!" Susano commanded.

Sarutahiko nodded and released his hold on the wall.  
"It's going to blow!" he yelled and flew out of there.

"No no no! I can't fly!" Raijin yelled as the tsunami broke the wall.

Amaterasu swooped down and picked him up.

The waters broke through and crashed with both wave and stones on Orochi, pummeling him with furious might.

Susano raised his arm and caused a lightning bolt to strike it.  
"They say never to play in the water when there's a storm." he smirked and charged a mighty bolt.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHY!"

The bolt struck and caused an explosion so powerful that it made Orochi fly up into the sky, where the electrified water shocked him further.

Orochi screeched as he was electrocuted.

"HRAHHH!" Susano flew up and released a powerful punch that knocked Orochi up into the heavens.

The Orochi hovered in space and slowed down to a halt.  
Completely scorched and mangled.

Back on the planet Susano cracked his knuckles and touched down.

"Very well, it seems that takes care of that." he said and turned to Amaterasu.

"Don't you think he will recover?" the sun goddess asked.

"I fried him and knocked him into the heavens. There is no saving yourself from that." Susano shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.  
"Job's don-"

"Is it?"

The gods turned to see Tsukuyomi's projection standing there.  
"It seems you are too sure of yourself, brother." he crossed his arms.

"There's no surviving that, Tsuku." Susano scoffed, "Unless you see something I don't-"

"I see Everything..." Tsukuyomi's eyes started to glow as he extended his arms.

It turned to the scene of the Orochi's body floating in space.

However, it was moving.

"What the?!" Sarutahiko gasped and saw the unscorched part of the serpent's body was facing towards the sun.

"Father."

Izanagi's projection appeared as well.  
"Think, Susano. Do not be so prideful!" he scolded him.

Two heads popped out of Orochi's body, then another... then another. Then the last.

"That should have annihilated it!" Susano yelled in anger.

"Hey!" Tsukuyomi yelled, "Watch out!" he warned.

The Orochi had fulled recovered and started to charge lightning around three of its heads.  
"No way..." Sarutahiko gulped when he saw the essence of that lightning.  
"Lord Susano..."

"My Lightning..."

Orochi then absorbed some sunlight into its scales and charged solar power in the last two heads.

"My sun." Amaterasu mumbled.

"It's... evolving." Sarutahiko gulped.  
"It has taken some of your abilities." he shuddered, "And is using them for its benefit... He has taken Amaterasu's ability to gain power from the sun to revive in the Heavens!"

"WATCH OUT!" Tsukuyomi yelled when the Orochi launched its beams.

Susano's eyes shot open when the two sun beams and three lightning bolts shot down.

"Lady Amaterasu! Give me power!" Sarutahiko made a stone column under him and raised his arms.

"Stand together!" Amaterasu made a seal of sunlight appear under the earth god.

Sarutahiko's arms surged in power as stones started to form above him.

"HRAH!" the god yelled as the stones fused together to form one giant stone ceiling.

The five beams shot down and struck it, causing a massive explosion that rocked the Divine Planet.

Orochi roared and intensified its attack.

Sarutahiko groaned and started to falter.  
"Amaterasu! I can't keep it up!" he groaned.

Amaterasu concentrated more, making the seal she had placed brighten.

"Hold it there!" Susano yelled as he flew under the stone shield and started to pick it up.  
"Just keep it together!"

"What are you doing!?" Sarutahiko asked as he shifted his power more towards maintaining the shield than keeping it up.

"Moving shield!" Susano started to fly upwards, using the large stone to get closer to the Orochi.

Amaterasu followed behind him.

Once close enough, the storm god grabbed the monolith and threw it at Orochi.

"REEEE!" Orochi screeched and stopped its attack.  
"Sssssusano..." it spoke into the god's mind, "I am more power than you can ever imagine..." he hissed.

Susano flew in front of him and crossed his arms.  
"I cannot be outlasted or outfought."

"But your ssssister can..." Orochi smirked with all his heads and used his tail to surprise attack the god.

"ARGH!" Susano groaned as he was sent flying into space.  
"Dammit! OH HELL NO!" he saw three lightning bolts headed his way.

KABOOM!

The explosion was so powerful it launched Susano so deep into space he could no longer be seen.

"RAHHHHH!" Orochi combined all his five heads' power into one single concentrated solar beam.

Amaterasu tried to stop the serpent, but the mere force of just launching the beam knocked her away.

Susano was the target of the beam, and it sent him even deeper into the heavens.

Orochi roared as the beam exploded in the distance and turned to face Amaterasu.

"You... are mine..." he hissed and glared at her with all his heads.

Amaterasu yelled in anger and shone bright.  
"You may have taken my Sun! But you will never comprehend my POWER!" she aligned herself with the sun and started to glow.

Orochi charged up lightning bolts.

Amaterasu charged before he could even fire them and struck Orochi clean across the necks in a slice so powerful it left a burning mark across the space it traveled.

"I will wipe you out!" Amaterasu cried out.

However, the Orochi was using the very same sun energy he was being attacked by to regenerate even faster. So no matter how fast Amaterasu chopped and struck him, he healed.

And with his heads gone, he regenerated and now had six.

"Amaterasu! Stop!" Izanagi spoke into her mind.

"He must be stopped!" Amaterasu responded and continued her endless assault on the serpent.

"I cannot... not even by you... goddesss..." Orochi taunted and used his tail to seize the sun goddess by surprise.

"AGH!" Amaterasu screamed as she the tail constricted around her body.  
"GET OFF!" she made a solar explosion that blew it away.

Orochi screeched but healed and hit her again.

"You will make a fine... ssssacrice..." he flicked his tongues and bit Amaterasu.

"Get off of her!" Sarutahiko flew in and impaled Orochi's tail into an asteroid he had made.

"This is for Lord Susano!" he yelled and punched the Orochi with an earthen fist.

Orochi was knocked away and sent flying down.

Amaterasu cut off his tail, allowing the earth god to pull out his spear.

"I will end you- AGH!" Sarutahiko was knocked away by a bolt of lightning.

Orochi used his other heads to attack Amaterasu.

"RAHHHH!" he roared and knocked the sun goddess off. The serpent then charged six bolts of lightning and blasted Amaterasu with all of them.

The sun goddess screamed as she plummeted back down to earth in six lightning bolts and a flaming fireball and crashed with such an impact it made a giant crater.

Amaterasu groaned as she stood up.  
"I'm not finished... yet." she panted and looked up at the sky.

A giant tail.

Orochi slammed the sun goddess down into the earth with his tail at reentry speed.

A massive blow that sent the sun goddess down straight through the planet.

Amaterasu flew up and fell back down with a thud.

"Hah... Ha..." she stood up and held her left arm.

She took these few minutes to catch her breath.

Until Orochi arrived.

The serpent screeched and landed near the sun goddess.  
"You will be mine!" he yelled and raised his tail.

"ALL MINE!"

Raijin sped in and picked up Amaterasu before Orochi could grab her.

"Ah... Raijin..." Amaterasu breathed heavily as she was set down in front of the palace of the gods.

"Stay right here, I'll teach that asshole a lesson!" Raijin growled and sped off in a lightning flash.

"HRAHHHHHH!" he yelled and sped even more.

From space, Sarutahiko saw a glowing white line move across the planet.

"What the... What is that!?" he yelled and started to fly back down.

The white line circled the planet many times.

It was Raijin.

"WORLD BREAKER PUNCH!" The Kami yelled and burst out of nowhere to hit Orochi with a punch that sent the serpent flying back.

"REEEE!" Orochi screeched, then saw a flaming figure come down.

"FISSURE PIERCE!" Sarutahiko yelled and powered up his spear.

He impaled the serpent into the ground with such force it parted the ground under him.

"I will grind your bones to dust!" he raised his spear again and struck the Orochi at the chest.  
"YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" the earth god raised his arms and made a large boulder appear above him and smashed the serpent's heads.

Raijin appeared, as did a battered Amaterasu and watched the earth god come out of the fissure.

"I smothered him..." Sarutahiko murmured, "He-"

The ground shook, and out came out the six-

No, Seven, heads of Orochi.

"Oh crap." Raijin groaned.

"RAHHHHH!" Orochi roared and launched both solar and lightning beams from his many mouths.

KAPOOOM!

"UNGH!"  
"WAH!"  
"WOAH!" The three divinities were knocked away.

 **00000000**

"Where is Susano!?" Izanagi asked Tsukuyomi.

"He is still rocketing down deep space, father!" the moon god responded, "It looks like he's not recovering any time soon!"

Izanagi mumbled and stroked his beard.

"They still have some fight in them..." he sighed, "But we need a plan..."

 **00000000**

The Orochi used one of its heads to bite Amaterasu with a terrible crunch.  
"You are mine... to devour..." he spoke to the sun goddess as he chewed on her.  
"I was promised eight princesses as a meal..."

"Get of- ANGH!" Sarutahiko was sent crashing into the ground by a spare lightning bolt.  
"Ha... Ha..." he panted and held his chest.

"Sarutahiko." Izanagi spoke to him, "You are the general of all my forces... We need a plan to defeat this beast."

"At this point, you may have to intervene, my Lord." Sarutahiko responded.

"Such a show of power will reveal the Nihon Gem to the Fiend." Izanagi responded, "You must find another way."

Sarutahiko mumbled, then noticed al the heads were focused on capturing Amaterasu.

"Why is he so attracted to her?" he asked.

"I don't know... I can't read minds..." Raijin shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder..." Sarutahiko concentrated, "Lady Amaterasu! What is the serpent telling you!?"

"He wants me... as his slave!" Amaterasu responded as she avoided being bitten again, "He wants the eight princesses he was promised! I am one of them! AUGH!" she was hit by a bolt of lightning.

Raijin grumbled.  
"He must have a crush on her th- WATCH OUT!" he yelled when one of the Orochi's heads fell down.

"I thought we were through with the head cutting!" Sarutahiko yelled as Amaterasu raised her katana.

"He can only have so many heads!" Amaterasu responded.

Surely enough, the serpent grew one more head for a total of eight.

"And I will find the limit!" Amaterasu groaned and used more of her power to charge her sword, "HAHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and cut another head off.

"He's going to have a million heads after this!" Raijin grabbed his head, "Boss, talk some sense into her!" he told Izanagi.

However, and shockingly, when Amaterasu cut that head off and it started to heal...

Only one returned.

Sarutahiko gasped.  
"Lady Amaterasu! Do it again!" he yelled.

Amaterasu panted and charged her blade.  
"DIVINE- AUNGH!" she cried out when the Orochi's tail grabbed her and started to crush her.

The Orochi roared into her face and then breathed his poison with two heads, launched acid with two others, two bolts of lightning with another two, and finally two rays of sunlight with the last.

An absolutely devastating attack.

"I guess I must do this!" Sarutahiko yelled and used the serpent's moment of distraction to power up his spear and strike one of the Orochi's heads.

Orochi stopped its attack and threw Amaterasu at a mountain.

"RAHHHHH!" it roared as it regenerated its wounds.

Surely enough, only one head came out.

"It can only have eight heads!" Sarutahiko cheered, "Perhaps we have reached its limit, Lord Izanagi!" he raised his spear.

"If we can find a way to cut them all off at the same time, maybe it will finally die!"

Amaterasu stood up and held her arm.  
"It is worth a try..." she used her power to call out the sun and heal her, "Where is Susano when you need him?" she asked.

 **00000000**

Susano yelled as he continued to fly deeper into the heavens, finally hitting a star.

The start exploded but ultimately stopped Susano from moving.

"Hah... Ha..." the storm god growled as he regained his movement.

"Now it's on."


	18. Chapter 18

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Amaterasu was thrashed around by the serpent.  
"UNGH!" she fell to the ground, exhausted.  
"I cannot fight him... he... absorbs all my power..." she murmured and stood up.

"Please just continue, Lady Amaterasu!" Sarutahiko mumbled as he started to think, "Oh... He's just so strong, how can we ever cut off all the heads at the same time!?"

"Why don't we just pour eight bowls of sake to lure him in?" Raijin asked.

"Don't be an idiot!" Sarutahiko yelled at his face, "That's n-" he paused.  
"Wait, I think you're on to something." he rubbed his chin.

"Please hurry!" Amaterasu blocked the serpent's tail.

"We can lure him in... and use his distraction to strike him down!" Sarutahiko mumbled, "But what can distr-" he saw Orochi stare at Amaterasu.  
"The princesses!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, so like a pretty girl!?" Raijin chuckled, "Well I got an idea!" he said and sped off.

"Wait-" Sarutahiko growled, "That buffoon!" he shook his fist and then turned to face the battle between Amaterasu and Orochi.

"HYAH!" Amaterasu struck the serpent with her sword and cut it, but it healed too fast.  
"Curses! This is futile!" she groaned and avoided a lightning bolt.

"Just please hurr-"

"Sarutahiko!" a familiar voice called to him.

"Amenouzume?!" Sarutahiko turned to see his wife standing there.

"I found the prettiest girl I kn-"

"THAT'S MY WIFE, YOU IDIOT!" Sarutahiko responded, "Ame! Please get out of here!"

"I will not!" the goddess spoke, "I will help you defeat this monster! We cannot allow him to destroy us!"

"Ame! Get out!" Sarutahiko pointed, "Oh I'm going to skin you for this!" he glared at Raijin.

"I came on my own accord." Amenouzume responded, "Once Raijin told me what was happening, I found it my duty to protect my pantheon, just like my husband."

Sarutahiko growled.  
"What can you do to attract the monster then?" he crossed his arms.

"The one thing I'm the goddess of." Amenouzume smiled and started to dance.

"Wow..." Raijin mumbled as he saw the goddess dance so beautifully.  
"That's... amazing."

Sarutahiko gulped and wiped his forehead.  
"Ame-"

There was a shuffling noise behind him.

One of Orochi's heads had spotted the dancing woman and soon all of them turned.

"Ooooh." Amenouzume sang and made images of herself join her.

7 Amenouzumes now danced around.

Orochi looked at her with full attention.  
"My... princesses..." he thought to himself as all the heads looked at the goddess.

"Hrrrr..." Sarutahiko growled.

"Now is not the time for petty jealousy, Sarutahiko!" Izanagi scolded his general, "Execute your plan now!"

Sarutahiko shook his head and charged his spear,  
"Raijin! Pick me up!" he commanded.

Raijin did as told, "Ready to rumble?" he chuckled as he aimed at the Orochi's heads.

"Never say that phrase while you're holding me ever again," Sarutahiko growled and aimed his spear and charged it with his divine powers.

"I'll take that as a go!" Raijin said and sped off.

Orochi chuckled as all his heads neared Amenouzume.  
"You're min-" he paused and his eyes shot open.

All the heads fell down to the ground in one quick pierce.  
Orochi's body tumbled to the ground.

Raijin and Sarutahiko appeared next to the dancing goddess and the earth god picked her up.  
"You did good." he said and hugged her.

"Excellent job..." Amaterasu landed nearby.

"Hah..." Amenouzume gasped when she saw the tattered goddess, "My Lady, you look terrible!" she ran to her.

"Battle is not pretty, Amenouzume." Amaterasu responded with a soft yet painful smile.  
"Father, where is Susano?" she asked.

"Your brother told me he is on his way." Izanagi responded, "Please return to the palace for rest."

Amaterasu nodded, "But not before Amenouzume leaves, she does not belong here." she said.

"Oh, I can take care of that!" Raijin said and picked her up bridal style and sped off.  
In a few moments he returned empty handed. "Ta-da!" he chuckled.

Sarutahiko mumbled to himself but then felt the earth shake.  
"What the-"

All the heads of the Orochi returned to its body and immediately retaliated with a full force attack that struck the three divinities dead on.

"ANGH!"  
"WAH!"  
"NOOOO!"

The Orochi roared when the smoke cleared to reveal Amaterasu and Sarutahiko both on the ground.

However, Raijin outran the attack and appeared in the destruction.  
"You are a pest!" the serpent spoke to Raijin as it charged up another attack.

"DIE-"

Three celestial arrows rained down and struck the serpent, pinning it to the ground.

"Tsukuyomi." Raijin mumbled.

Orochi screeched and removed the arrows off his body.  
"RAHHHH!" he roared and glared at Amaterasu.

With one of his heads he grabbed her and started to chew on her.

"Angh!" Amaterasu cried out.

"I can't... go on..." Sarutahiko murmured as he sprawled on the ground. "I'm finished... Tell Lord Izanagi... I tried my best." he said.

Raijin gulped and grabbed the earth god, left him at the palace, and sped back.  
"Tsuku-dude! Can I get some help over here!?" he asked.

"I don't want him to evolve an immunity to my arrows." Tsukuyomi responded, "But don't worry."

"How can I not worry!? Ama's being eaten alive in there!" Raijin responded.

"AGH!" Amaterasu was spat out and sent crashing to the ground.  
"Ha... Ha..." she panted and tried to stand up.

Orochi roared and slammed his tail down on her.

"AHHHHH!" Amaterasu came out screaming with her arm completely twisted.

"Oh no!" Raijin was about to run to her aid until he noticed storm clouds were forming above him.  
"What the..."

KAPOW!  
A giant lightning bolt struck the face of the planet so hard that it created a giant crater.

In that crater was a figure.

"Su.. Susano..." Amaterasu weakly stood up and saw her brother arise from the smoldering earth covered in surges of lightning.

"Alright, big guy. You had your fun." Susano looked at Orochi.  
"But play time ends now."

"I am evolved past you, Ssssusano..." Orochi spoke as he looked at the storm god with all his heads.  
"You cannot... defeat me..."

Susano smirked.  
"I cannot be outlasted or outfought." his muscles expanded and his strength increased with the storm around them.

"Holy crap." Raijin saw several lightning bolts shoot down close to them.

Orochi snarled and let out a piercing scream.

"Our battle is like destiny." Susano smirked, "And I will not miss it!" he threw his sword to the ground.

"Your fisssstss will not be enough!" Orochi roared.

"I don't need my sword." Susano grunted and yelled.

Orochi screeched and breathed all kinds of beams from his many mouths.

"Susano!" Amaterasu screamed as her brother charged straight into the attacks.

"HRAH!" Susano yelled and used his power to smack three of the beams away, "I'll gut you with my bare hands!" he avoided the two other beams in and punched three heads.

Orochi headbutted Susano and breathed his poison on him.

"Argh!" Susano fell back and shook the poison off him, "This is what I like to see..." he looked down on Orochi.  
"HAH!" he raised his hand and caused a bolt of lightning to strike it.

Orochi chortled and started to charge his own lightning.

"An imposter is nothing to the original!" Susano responded as he kept charging his bolt, "You may have copied my lightning, but not my power!" he gave out a mighty yell that shook the earth.

Orochi launched his eight bolts and Susano threw his single one.  
The nine bolts struck each other and exploded in a brilliant flash.

"AHHHH!" Susano covered his eyes and used this moment to fly down and grab one of the Orochi's heads.  
"HRAH!" he threw the serpent into the sky.

"LIGHTNING GENOCIDE!"

The storm clouds that surrounded Orochi lit up in electric fury and released their payload on the serpent, causing it immense pain.

"I'm not finished yet!" Susano appeared and punched the serpent into the heavens.

Orochi screeched and recovered its wounds, then focused its heads on Susano.  
"RAHHHH!" It launched solar beams at him.

"UNGH!" Susano was hit and sent crashing down to earth.  
"Ha... Funny." He spat and stood up from his crater, "But it takes more that a few rays to burn me!" he quickly shot back up with an electric fist.

Orochi received a punch to his underbelly that sent him flying around the planet.

"Tsuku!" Susano yelled.

On the moon, Tsukuyomi aimed his bow at the coming serpent.  
"I have this, get ready to go all out." he said and placed five celestial arrows on the string.  
"FIRE!"

The five arrows shot out and impaled the Orochi. They quickly exploded and decimated the serpent's body.

"HRAH!" Susano punched Orochi again and slammed him down on the moon, causing a shockwave to shoot all around it.

Orochi writhed in pain and started to regenerate its wounds.  
"REEEE!" it used its tail to whip Susano away, "BRAH!" it launched five beams.

Susano braced for impact and was knocked away with smoking arms.  
"Alright tough guy, now I'm serious." he stood up and started to make lightning surge through his arms.  
"HAHHH!"

The Orochi was about to fire again but was stopped when Susano punched his stomach once more, causing him to misfire.

"Take this!" Susano blasted the serpent with a lightning bolt, causing a huge blast that took off half of its body.

Tsukuyomi shot more arrows that struck the serpent and exploded, taking even more parts.

Orochi screeched and started to heal itself.

"HRAH!" Susano punched the heads with sheer fury and knocked one clean off.  
"LIGHTNING SCOURGE!" he made another bolt that completely blew one head up.

Orochi charged some beams that struck Susano, but the god recovered.

"I'm going to grind you to mush!" Susano flew back and punched Orochi in the stomach again.

Orochi was doing his best to regenerate his body, but the constant assaults by both Susano and Tsukuyomi were holding him back.

"HAH!" Susano smashed the serpent's spine.  
"NOW IT'S FINISHED!" he made another lightning bolt strike his fist.

Tsukuyomi fired more arrows that pinned the serpent down.

"HRAH!" Susano shot down from the sky and delivered a such a powerful punch that it made the Orochi shoot out of the moon and back into space.

Orochi groaned and started to regenerate again.  
"RAHHHH!" it charged a great amount of energy as Susano flew towards him.

Susano growled and started to charge lightning.

"DIE SSSSSUSSANO!" Orochi screeched and unleashed eight devastating beams of solar, lightning, poison, and acidic power.

Susano charged straight into it.

The explosion outshone the sun as seen from the surface of the Divine World and with it two burning figures falling down.

Raijin, who was carrying Amaterasu to the palace, turned to see the two figures hit the land right in front of it.

The explosions rocked the palace, prompting Izanami and Izanagi to come out and see it for themselves.

From the smoke and the ashes rose up Susano, whose arm was bloody and bruised.

"Ha... Ha..." he took deep breaths and saw the Orochi's burning body nearby.

However, the Orochi started to regenerate.

"Great, it's not over." Susano grinned and started to charge his lightning.

"Susano!" Izanagi spoke into his mind, "Take it far away from here!"

"It's about to be over, old man." Susano smirked and saw Orochi rise up.

The serpent was exhausted, its heads were fumbling and strained to move.

"ROUND TWO!" Susano flew up at the Orochi, who started to fire beams of energy and swipe its tail.  
"HNGH!" he was hit by the tail but recovered.

Orochi looked at his tail and saw blood... but not his.  
"Sssssso gods can bleeed..." he hissed and made a portal appear under him, "Excellent..." he dipped his tail in it and closed it.

"I thought you were leaving." Susano taunted as the portal disappeared.

"And not bring the last two keys? Never!" Orochi roared and charged two beams that hit Susano.

"HRAH!" Susano flew through them and saw four lunar arrows rain down and exploded Orochi.

"TAKE THIS!" he punched the Orochi with his lightning fist and blew up a quarter of his body.

"RAHHHH!" Orochi screeched and continued blasting the god.

The explosions rocked the land and made Izanagi build a forcefield to protect the palace.

"HRAH!" Susano blew apart three of the serpent's heads.

Orochi screeched and breathed acid on him, trying hard to heal again.

"THIS WILL END YOU!" Susano yelled and garnered another great amount of lightning in his fist.

Orochi charged his power as well.

"HRAHHH!"  
"RAHHHH!" the two unleashed their power and made a brilliant explosion and flash cover the land.

Izanagi stood silent as the light died down.

There, in the middle of the battle stood Susano.

As did Orochi's body.

And this time it was not regenerating.

Izanami closed her eyes and saw Orochi's essence escape the body and shoot down to Yomi.  
"He's dead." she told Izanagi.

"Susano has killed the monster."

Susano walked up to the body and lifted above his head.  
"HYAHHHHH!" he gave a battle cry.

 **00000000**

Susano stepped inside the throne room.

Izanagi and Izanami sat in their thrones.

Raijin and a recovering Amaterasu were also there, as was Sarutahiko and the minor gods.

Tsukuyomi was present as an astral projection.

"How did you defeat the monster, Lord Susano?" Sarutahiko looked at the battered god.

Susano chuckled.  
"I have to thank the bookworm for that." he pointed to Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi laughed and shook his head.  
"I hypothesized that since the Orochi had a super powerful healing ability and regeneration it is possible to be able to tax it." he informed them, "To shorten, I thought the Orochi can only take so much damage. Enough damage may be able to kill it, as it cannot heal fast enough."

"And that's where he needed me." Susano added, "My relentless strength would certainly overcome the snake's healing crap."

Izanagi nodded and stood up.  
"Thank you, Susano." he said.

"Don't mention it, old man." Susano murmured and walked over to Amaterasu.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I will recover." Amaterasu answered.

"Take a rest, you all have fought well." Izanagi spoke, "I will fix the world in the meantime." he sat back down and activated the Nihon Gem.

Susano helped Amaterasu walk away as Raijin followed behind.

 **00000000**

In the darkest depths of the Nether Realm, a wind stirred.

While the door that held back The Fiend had not been completely unlocked, it had been weakened to the point where a dark shadow could creep out and form a black hand.

Drips of blood flowed down a portal and landed near the door.

The shadow hand grabbed the blood and started to use its power to make a form.

"From the blood of gods... and from the essence of great gods." an eerie voice spoke, "I make my own pantheon. For as my Brothers made, I will do the same..."

The blood spun and spun and spun,  
And in the middle of that spinning blood shot open a yellow eye...


	19. Chapter 19

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 _Dear Pen Pal,_

 _I'm so happy my story has gone so far!  
I made a little gift for you for helping me! You will surely enjoy it! Thank you so much!_

 _You will be so happy! Kisses!_

 _Love,_

 _~~K_

 ** _00000000_**

A mysterious fog picked up in the Land of Nod and lightning struck the pains nearby. Several horses ran away in fear, as did some birds and little rabbits.  
One bright shine came out of the deep fog.

A man appeared when the fog faded away. He was dressed in a foreign armor and was covered by a red cape. He had glowing white skin and was of a tall height.  
"I have come." the man said as he looked around, "Let us start the count, master."

 **00000000**

Susano and Amaterasu landed in an open plain as saw the lightning streaks running across the ground.  
"Is this where you wanted us to come?" the storm god asked as he looked around.

"It was just a strange thing I saw I wanted you to check out." Tsukuyomi responded into his mind.

"Doesn't seem to be anything here, Tsuku." Amaterasu told him.

Suddenly, light footsteps sounded behind them.

Susano and Amaterasu turned to see the man from before standing behind them.

Unlike the two gods, the man's eyes were a bit rounder, and his cheeks were firmer and his chin was very strong.

Susano stepped up to the taller person and glared at him.  
"Who are you?" he started to surge lightning through his hand.

"I need to know who you are."

"I am Susano."

"Noted for the census." the man started to hover off the ground.

"Hey! Get back here!" Susano yelled and grabbed the man's arm.

The Stranger balled up his fist and slugged Susano with a punch so powerful it sent the storm god around the planet three times.

Amaterasu gasped and stepped back.

"Tsukuyomi!"

"What happened to Susano!?" Tsukuyomi asked as he saw his brother go around the planet, "Did he get hit by something!?"

"There's a man in front of me!" Amaterasu responded, "He just punch-"

"What man?" Tsukuyomi looked at Amaterasu's scene, seeing only her.

"What do you mean?! Do you not see the-"

The Stranger had caught Susano with his arm and threw him next to the sun goddess.

"Ah.. Ah..." Amaterasu murmured and fell on her knees, "The Primordials have come to us in the flesh!" she cried out.

"W... Wh...What?" Susano groaned and held his head.

"I am no primordial." The Stranger's eyes shone white and just as he came in the fog, so he left.

 **00000000**

Tsukuyomi sat on his lunar throne and surveyed the entire universe with his shining white eyes. He saw the farthest star to the smallest grasshopper in the field.

Then his sights turned to the Nether Realm- where he gasped in horror.

00000000

Susano lifted his sword and wrapped his hands in bandages.  
Amaterasu tied back her hair and tightened her shoulder plates.

Raijin stretched his legs and put a diet soda and orange slices in his pocket.

"Make sure you destroy that creature immediately," Izanagi told them as he opened the palace doors with his spear.  
"Tsukuyomi will give us more information as it proceeds."

"Are you sure that its a god?" Amaterasu said as she put her katana in her sheath, "In the Nether Realm?"

"Whatever it is, it's going down," Susano responded and put on his hat.  
"Come on, we will end this." he started to hover.

"I will join you." Izanami hovered over to them, "For only I can open the way to Yomi."

"So complicated if you ask me." Raijin grumbled, "Why not have the Nether Realm connected to the Divine world?" he asked.

"And risk a direct attack?" Izanagi growled, "Think before you speak, fool!"

"Yomi saps the strength of any non-divine living thing that dares venture into it." Izanami answered, "All the monsters would lose power and even die trying to attack us."

Susano raised his hand and started to fly away, followed by his mother and sister.

00

Raijin whistled at the entrance of Yomi, which was a black cave covered in Skulls that was on the other side of the world. The land surrounding it was a desert covered in ash and volcanoes.

"Can they hurry?" he murmured as he looked at his watch.

Suddenly, three beings touched down.

"About time," Raijin told Susano, who was leading.

"Not all of us have superspeed." Susano grunted and stepped before the black gates of Yomi.

"Don't get so impatient." Izanami said as she walked over to the gate and touched it with her cursed arm. This made the gate shake and slide to the side with a loud screech.  
"Welcome to Yomi. The Realm of the Dead," she smirked and stepped to the side.

Susano nodded and flew inside, followed by Amaterasu.

"I'm coming!" Raijin ran towards the gate but crashed into an invisible wall at high speed. The kami was flattened like a pancake and the hit made the ground shake.  
"Ugh..." he slid down and fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Izanami mumbled and saw Raijin step up again.

"What the!?" the kami growled as he pounded on the invisible wall.

"What is going on here?" Susano turned back and crossed his arms, "Stop playing around!" he grabbed the kami by the neck and tried to pull him in.  
"HNGH!" he growled as Raijin was stuck in place.

"Hah!" Raijin fell back and hit his butt on the ground. "What gives?!" he yelled at Izanami.

"Hmmm..." Izanami rubbed her chin, "Maybe I just have to kill you." she said and held up her cursed arm.

Raijin gasped and screamed, "No no no no!" he started to pound on the invisible wall. "Help!" he cried out.

"Wait! Mother!" Amaterasu stepped out and raised her arms, "Maybe Yomi does not accept him because he came from a strange land!" she explained.

Izanami stopped and looked at her daughter.  
"Perhaps you are right. Raijin is not from here so perhaps Yomi does not accept him." she mumbled, "Plus, he is a ka-ka-kame- What are you again, dear?" she asked.

"A kami." Amaterasu answered, "He said he was a kami."

"So I can't go in because I'm a kami?" Raijin crossed his arms, "Racist!"

"Hurry up!" Susano yelled, "We have a monster to kill!"

"Very well, naughty boy!" Izanami growled and looked at Raijin, "Perhaps I can trick Yomi into accepting you... ah ha!" she snapped her fingers (on her good arm). "Oh dear..." she concentrated ahead.

"What do you need, Izanami?" Izanagi appeared before them.

"I need you to give Raijin a godly form." Izanami responded, "Please..." she fluttered her eyelashes.

Izanagi rolled his eyes.  
"What is going on here? Why are you wasting time!?" he growled.

"That's what I'm asking, old man." Susano crossed his arms.

"I need it now! Use the Gem!" Izanami shrieked angrily, causing the gods around her to fall back in fear. "Do it now you idiot or you'll sleep in the throne room for a week!"

Izanagi gulped and started to glow green.  
"Let us hope this works." he pointed his staff at Raijin.

A green beam shot out of the staff and made a bright flash when it hit the kami.  
The light died down and Izanagi was gone.

"Let's get movin-" Susano stopped when the smoke died down and revealed Raijin.

"What the..."

"Oh my..." Izanami gasped.

"Wow." Amaterasu commented.

Raijin held his head and looked around at the staring eyes. "What? What? Is there something wrong?" he asked and looked at his hands.  
They were god-like hands.

Raijin, in his godly form, had a bamboo hat like Susano but had white clothes and a blue strip of cloth that went down the front and back of his body. He had a black belt and white pants, along with metal boots.

"Hey, I look pretty good." Raijin chuckled as he walked towards Amaterasu. He passed into Yomi easily, "Yes!" he cheered.

Amaterasu nodded as the two started to walk towards Yomi.

"Stay safe!" Izanami told them before she warped back to the palace.

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

Raijin laughed as he moved his hands and felt his built body.  
"I wonder if I still have super speed?" he mumbled and came back with a melon from the palace. "You bet!" he chuckled.

"Copying my look..." Susano grumbled and looked around a rock.

"Nuh uh." Raijin responded, "I don't have facial hair. Plus, I have this black thing covering my head." he said and touched his head.

"Anyways." Susano looked around, "Ama, do you know where the entrance to the nether realm is?" he asked her.

"You have to pass the river of blood, Susano," Tsukuyomi spoke into his head.

"Thanks... Ama." Susano grunted and jumped over a pit.

Amaterasu sighed and flew over it.

Raijin ran around it.  
"I wonder what else I can do." he asked and looked at his hands, "Maybe I can ask out that minor goddess that patrols the garde-"

"Can you please shut up?" Susano growled, "This is supposed to be a stealth mission!"

Raijin snarled and shook his fist at him. However, this made a lightning bolt shoot out and strike Susano in the back.

"ANGH!" Susano flew forward and hit a large stone.

Amaterasu looked back and saw Raijin with lightning flowing through his hands.  
"Was... was that you?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know how that happened!" Raijin looked at his arms and saw Susano fly back.

"What the hell!?" the storm god yelled, "Raijin-" he saw the god's lightning.  
"When the hell did you get lightning powers!?" he called out.

"I don't know!" Raijin started to chuckle, "But it's so cool! Look at this!" he made lightning shoot out of his hands and strike a rock.  
"I'm you!"

Susano growled and smacked Raijin in the back of the head.  
"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" he started to fly forwards.

"I for one am happy for you, Raijin." Amaterasu smiled and started to fly behind her brother.

Raijin nodded and was about to run, but started to float.  
"Oh! I can finally fly!" he cheered, "Yes!"

"Shut it!" Susano roared angrily.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Raijin looked at a black portal that hummed in front of them. It was surrounded by fire and burned bones.  
"You know, the wailing of lost souls does not do much for the zen of this place." he murmured as he turned behind them.

Behind the three gods was a plain filled with pits blocked off by mystical chains that contained the essences of gods inside of them- and these cried out to them for release.

"Perhaps mother should remodel the place." Susano scoffed and walked up to the portal. "Well, it's time to check what's in here."  
Just as the storm god leaned in to step inside, a fist came out and punched him square in the face so hard it blasted him all across Yomi and back into the Divine World.

"Susano-" Amaterasu turned to see a bright light shine through the portal.

A terrible lightning bolt shot out and did the same to the sun goddess.

Raijin jumped up and saw a figure coming out of the portal.  
"Oh... no way..." he stepped back.

It was a humanoid dragon with blue armor and grayish-blue scales. The armor was covered in corals and barnacles and the dragon had to bright yellow barbs coming out from behind his nose.

Raijin gulped as the being walked towards him.

"HRAH!" the dragon roared and big booted Raijin so hard it broke Izanagi's shape-shifting spell and turned him back into a kami.

Yomi, not recognizing this Raijin, made him shoot out of its presence.

The dragon-man followed behind.

"Waah!" Raijin yelled and fell just outside of the caves of Yomi. "Oof!" he hit the ground multiple times and tumbled right into Susano's legs.

"What was that?" Susano held his head and heard a roar coming from Yomi.

A sonic wave broke through Yomi's gates and the dragon-man landed near them.

Raijin stood up and looked at the new person.  
"Are you a god?"

The dragon-man's eyes shined red and let out fire.  
"From the Fiery depths of Yomi." he murmured lowly and extended the claws in his right hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pantheon Protectors**

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

"I am Ryujin, the Dragon King." the dragon-man extended both his arms into the heavens and made a storm form above him. Several lightning bolts struck the ground around them and one of them broke the entrance to Yomi.

Amaterasu unsheathed her blade and pointed it at Ryujin.  
"Cease this, fiend! Surrender now or face our judgment!" she warned and looked at him.

Raijin balled up his fists.  
"You're gonna be so afraid of us, lizard brain!" he chuckled.

Ryujin scoffed.  
"I have no weakness like fear." he looked at Susano.

"Even gods feel fear, look at the minor ones." Susano taunted and stuck his sword into the ground and crossed his arms.

"The Old Gods perhaps." Ryujin extended his arm towards the storm god, "I am your new god, fools! Bow down or be destroyed!" he clenched his fist and hovered off the ground.

The dragon-man looked up at the storm above them.

"Proud of your little drizzle?" Susano stepped up and looked at the sky, "I'll show you something to be proud about..." he concentrated ahead.

The storm started to swirl and churn as Susano took control of it. Several lightning bolts shot down and the wind started to pick up so harshly that it nearly swept Raijin off his feet.  
"Here's true power, you lizard." the storm god smirked and caused the winds to shake his enemy.

Ryujin scoffed and touched down.

However, the act of doing so caused the ground to split in two and launch Susano and Amaterasu away.

"Oh snap!" Raijin yelped and ran away from the earthquake. "Now you're going to get it!" he ran towards Ryujin with a superspeed punch.

KAPOW! The kami's fist struck Ryujin's cheek, only for the dragon to not even flinch.

"Hmph." Ryujin grunted and flicked the kami in the nose, sending him rocketing away and crashing into a mountain.  
"Hm?" he turned to see Amaterasu charging towards him. "HRAH!" he crossed his scaly arms in front of him and blocked her swords.

"Take this!" Amaterasu spun around and kicked Ryujin in the face, making the god stumble and fall to his knees. "I warned you!" she raised her sword.

Ryujin caught her arm and threw her into another mountain.  
"What- UNGH!" he was punched by Susano in the face, "ANGH!" he tumbled down a straight path.

"TAKE THIS!" Susano made a lightning bolt in his hand and fired it.

Ryujin looked up and smacked it away.  
"I see how this will go..." He snarled and clenched his fists, "You will not surrender. You will be destroyed!" he roared and caused the nearby sea to churn and bubble.

Susano turned to see the ocean waves pouring into the land.

Amaterasu appeared and landed next to Susano.  
"Let us finish h-" she paused when she felt Ryujin's power spike up.

Ryujin roared and caused the storm around them to form into a cyclone.  
"I will show you true power!" he bellowed and raised his face to the stormy skies.

 **0000000**

Izanagi's eyes opened in shock.  
Izanami gasped in concern.

The minor gods inside the court stammered and looked around in fear.

"That's... impossible..." Sarutahiko murmured as he felt the power from his position. "Lord Izanagi, that power! It's... huge!" he held his spear.

"Launch an immediate attack!" Izanagi ordered his general and looked up to the sky, "I never thought the day would come for me to do this!" he pointed his staff to the heavens.

Izanami held his shoulders.  
"I will not let you falter." she spoke into his ears and passed some of her power to him.

Izanagi started to glow green and the Nihon Gem shone brightly.

 **0000000**

Ryujin finally finished powering up and set foot on the ground.  
"Forged from the blood of the All-mighty." he looked at his muscles, "Crafted by a Primordial. With the aim to destroy the obsolete gods..."

"How did he get that much power?" Amaterasu stammered and looked at her brother.

Susano was not intimidated. In fact, he even laughed.

Raijin looked at the storm god, "What are you doing laughing at him? He's strong as hell!" he cried out.

Susano walked towards Ryujin with arms opened wide.  
"Oh, how I've longed for an epic battle." he murmured as little storm clouds formed around him.

Ryujin smirked and looked at his challenger. However, his smile changed to a neutral face when Susano's own power started to rise.  
"Perhaps I've underestimated the old gods." he growled and saw five lightning bolts strike Susano.

"Those are the words that will be on your tombstone." Susano spoke as the storms around him disappeared, revealing him with the same build as Ryujin.

"If I do not fashion yours first." Ryujin hissed and clenched his fist. "DIE!" he roared and charged at the storm god.

"Watch out!" Amaterasu jumped in and blocked his attack, "Take this!" he kicked Ryujin in the gut and sent him flying to the sky.

Ryujin flew until he recovered.  
"Hngh!" he blocked one of Susano's punches and then one of of Amaterasu's solar beams. "I will gnaw on your bones!" he grabbed the storm god by the legs and slammed him into his sister.

Amaterasu was sent flying back, but shot out another beam from her hands.  
"Susano! Watch out!" she charged solar power in her eyes and blasted Ryujin with the beams.

Ryujin snarled and punched her.  
"I will devour your pretty face!" he grabbed her neck and slammed her down on the ground, "DIE!" he threw towards the horizon.

"No! You will die!" a yell sounded, and the dragon was picked up.

"Hngh!" Ryujin groaned as he accelerated to a high speed, "What-" he looked down and saw Raijin holding his waist.

"Susano! Now!" Raijin stopped and released the dragon.

Susano balled up his fist and struck Ryujin, who had been launched when Raijin suddenly stopped.

"Hmph!" he uppercutted the foe and flew up to meet him. "I'm not finished with you yet!" he punched the dragon again.

Ryujin fell back and recovered.  
"I will slaughter you!" he roared and became angrier, "RAH!" he charged and pummeled Susano.

"HAH!" Amaterasu appeared behind him and launched her beams.  
However, her attack merely bounced off the dragon-man's armor. "Huh!?" she said and was kicked into the sky.

"RAHHHH!" Ryujin roared and turned to Raijin, "I will-" he stopped to look at the sky.

Both the Sun and the Moon were in it side by side.

"What-" Ryujin saw a celestial arrow stick out of his chest, "Ah... AH..." he groaned and fell to the ground. The dragon rolled over and felt another arrow strike his back.

Tsukuyomi, in his physical form, touched down and pulled out another arrow from his quiver. "Let us end this horrid beast." he aimed and fired an arrow that blew Ryujin's head clean off.

Susano and Amaterasu touched down next to him.  
"Nice shot." the storm god spoke as Ryujin's body fell to the ground and rolled over.

"I'm so glad you could come over and help." the sun goddess patted the moon god's back.

"Uh... Guys." Raijin pointed to Ryujin's body, which started to shake.

"Oh... not this again!" Susano yelled and charged a lightning bolt, "Not this healing crap!" he threw it.

However, Ryujin's headless body had caught the bolt and crushed it in his hand.

The four gods gasped.

Ryujin regenerated his head and glared at Susano.  
"That Orochi made a noble sacrifice..." he snarled and roared so loud it blew them away, "I cannot be killed like you!" he charged and clobbered Susano with a flaming fist.

Amaterasu aimed to kick the dragon, but had her leg caught and she was slammed into Raijin.

"Take this!" Tsukuyomi aimed his bow and fired.

Ryujin caught his arrow and threw it back.  
"I cannot be harmed by mere arrows!" he pounced on the moon god and scratched his face, "I can only become stronger with conflict!" he roared and threw Tsukuyomi into the ground.

"And I can only become stronger with food!" Raijin appeared and kicked the dragon's face.  
"Hyah!" he punched and punched and punched, but Ryujin did not flinch.

Ryujin roared and punched Raijin into the horizon.  
"I will consume you all!" he shot up into the sky and pointed to the sea, "My domain will see to it!" he raised his hand.

A large tsunami formed, much larger than the one the Orochi made, and poured into dry land.

"My domain will rule over all!" Ryujin roared and struck the three gods with his large wave, "DROWN IN YOUR PAIN!" he caused the water to shoot up and swirl around them.

"Agh!"  
"Ungh!"  
"AH!" The three scions were being pelted by swirling water and thrown around.

"Devour them, my servant!" Ryujin called out, and a giant sea turtle monster shot out of the waves beneath him. The sea turtle roared and used its large beak to pick Amaterasu out of the swirling waters and crunch her.

"AH!" Amaterasu screamed as she was bitten and sent into the water.

Ryujin followed behind and kicked the sun goddess out of the turtle's mouth.  
"HRAH!" he drove her deeper into the water and slammed her down into what was once dry land.

In the swirling water, Tsukuyomi and Susano were still stuck.  
"I can't focus!" Susano called out as he tried to calm the seas, "This usurper has taken the power of the seas from me!" he yelled.

However, Raijin came running in from the distance and caught sight of the large swirling water.  
"Uh oh..." he mumbled and saw Susano and Tsukuyomi stuck in there. "I guess I have to save the day... again." he chuckled and ran around the swirling mass.

Under the waves, Ryujin was pounding Amaterasu's face into the ground with rage. He called upon his turtle monster to roll her over two times before grabbing her head.

"I will destroy-" the dragon stopped when he felt a burning pain in his hand. The hand grabbing her face started to turn red, and before long he pulled it away in pain.

Amaterasu's eyes shone and blasted the dragon with beams of sunlight.

Ryujin roared as he shot out of the water and stopped midair to hold his hand.  
"You will pay for that you wench-" he stopped when he saw that his swirling water was dying down, "What the!?" he looked at Raijin running around.

"To your left!" was all that Ryujin head right before a powerful punch sent him flying away. Raijin chuckled and balled up his fist.

Susano flew out and towards the dragon god with a lightning covered fist.  
"You will pay for that!" he punched Ryujin so hard in the stomach it made him fly up into space.

Amaterasu flew with Tsukuyomi to follow the dragon god.

"I have this, princess!" Tsukuyomi chuckled and aimed his bow, "FIRE!" he yelled and launched three of his celestial arrows.

The three arrows shot into space and followed Ryujin as he flew in there.  
"Angh..." Just as the Dragon god recovered, the three arrows struck his knee, his chest, and his arm.

"HEAVENLY!" Amaterasu yelled and stabbed Ryujin through the stomach.

"To finish!" a new voice yelled, and Sarutahiko impaled Ryujin's other leg with his earthen spear.

"RAHHHHHH!" Ryujin roared and recovered his arrow injuries, "I will smolder you into ash!" he screeched and punched Amaterasu's blade.

It snapped.

Amaterasu fell back and looked at her blade.  
"Ah... Ah.." she gasped and saw the blade go dull, "Im-Im-Impossible!" she cried out and saw the dragon god pull the other end of the sword from his body and struck Sarutahiko with it.

Ryujin shook his head and built up more muscle.

"He's getting stronger." Tsukuyomi murmured as he sensed Ryujin's power, "And he isn't even hiding it..."

"He is made from my blood." Susano flew up next to them and cracked his knuckles, "He must also get stronger through combat. If that is the case, it's an even better fight." he smirked and took off his hat.

The storm god gained a surge of power that made Ryujin look twice.

"Susano, you'll lose your sense!" Amaterasu warned, "The hat is the only way to keep your pride down! It's your contro-"

"Control is useless when this fool wants to destroy us." Susano responded proudly and glared at Ryujin. "So, 'tis war then." he chuckled and charged at the dragon.

Ryujin blocked his attack and punched the storm god, but was in turn hit by Tsukuyomi's foot.  
"ANGH!" he was also hit by Sarutahiko and Amaterasu. "RAHHH!" he became angrier and greener with each blow, "SMOLDER!" he grabbed Sarutahiko by the neck and slammed him into Susano.

Amaterasu avoided a stream of fire from the dragon's mouth and then grabbed Tsukuyomi's arm.  
"Do it, Tsuku! Fire!" she yelled.

Tsukuyomi jumped over his sister and planted three arrows into the dragon's body, "There is no reason to hold back! A THOUSAND HAND ARROW STORM!" he yelled and fired countless arrows rapidly.

Ryujin was pelted and was sent into space.

Amaterasu and Sarutahiko followed.  
"Allow me, Lady Amaterasu." the earth god spoke as he raised his spear and charged, "Take this!" he yelled and neared the dragon god.

Ryujin looked up to see the earth god and blocked his spear and broke it with his knee, "SUFFER!" he grabbed the earth god's face and smashed it into the same knee.

"AUGH!" Sarutahiko screamed and fell back; his nose was broken and bleeding everywhere.

Amaterasu gasped and ran to his aid.  
"Sarutahiko, let me help you..." she said and a stream of sunlight shone on the god's face.

Sarutahiko felt relief as his nose healed, "Thank you- Watch out!" he saw Ryujin charged and punched him with a rocky fist.

Ryujin fell back and snarled.

"TAKE THIS!" Susano fell out of nowhere and slammed Ryujin back into the divine planet. "LIGHTNING POWER!" he made a lightning bolt strike his hand and he threw it down to follow his enemy.

KAPOW! Ryujin hit the earth. KAPOW! The lightning bolt struck and exploded.

"RAHHH!" Ryujin came out of the crater, regenerated his arm, and blocked incoming arrows from Tsukuyomi. "I'm getting angry!" he beat his chest and immediately shot up into space.

"Take this!" Sarutahiko hit Ryujin with an asteroid, stumbling the foe long enough for Amaterasu and Susano to uppercut him straight into Tsukuyomi's arrows.

"AGH!" Ryujin groaned and recovered, "Ha... I cannot be outfought!" he regenerated his wounds and charged at the sun goddess.

Amaterasu blocked his scratch and Susano appeared to punch him back.

Sarutahiko grabbed the dragon god and made stones imprison him to his hands.  
"Susano! Do it!" the earth god called out as Ryujin tried to fight his hold.

Susano nodded and charged with a lightning fist.

However, before the strike was made, Ryujin broke out of Sarutahiko's grasp and grabbed his head. The dragon god then slammed the earth god into Susano.

Sarutahiko fell back and covered his arm with stones.  
"Time to meet your doom fist!" he yelled, "No one will destroy us!" he charged.

Ryujin growled and suddenly grabbed the earth god's stone fist.  
"PEST!" he snarled and broke through the stone with sheer might, then the loud snap.

"AHHHHH!" Sarutahiko screamed.

"Sarut-" Amaterasu charged as Ryujin raised his claws.

"DIE!" Ryujin scratched the war god across the face, but before he could strike his throat Amaterasu kicked him away.

"Ah... Lord... Izanagi... I..." Sarutahiko floated in space.

"I'm not done with you!" Ryujin shoved the three scions away in bloodlusted fury and then slammed the earth god back down to the Divine world.  
"RAHHHHH!" he turned to face his three foes.

"You will pay for that, fiend!" Amaterasu yelled and punched the dragon god across the jaw with solar power.

"You will not escape your judgment!" Tsukuyomi added and blasted the dragon with lunar vision.

"You will die!" Susano finished and shocked Ryujin with a powerful bolt of lightning.

Ryujin fell into the moon with a large explosion.  
"Ha... Ha..." he panted and looked up to see Amaterasu coming straight at him, "Now I'm ANGRY!" he roared and avoided her fist, "TAKE THIS!" he grabbed her back and slammed her into the moon.

Several arrows landed around him.

Susano used the distraction slam the dragon into the ground next to his sister.  
"Ama..." he reached for her but was grabbed by the dragon and sent crashing into her.

"SLAUGHTER!" Ryujin punched the two into the moon and came out the other side. "DIE!" he grabbed both of them and threw them back into the same hole they came out.

Tsukuyomi, who was flying through this hole, was struck by his sibilings and the three shot out on the opposite end.

"He's not tiring out..." Amaterasu murmured as Ryujin shot out of the hole and roar at them.

"He may be all-mighty too." Tsukuyomi murmured and aimed his bow.

"Hmph." Susano scoffed, "There is only one all-mighty... and that's this guy- UNGH!" a killer punch sent him flying into space.

Ryujin roared and grabbed Amaterasu's head.  
"HRAPH!" he bit down on her neck and kicked her back into the moon.

"Stop righ- AGH!" Tsukuyomi was blasted away by fire and sent crashing into the moon as well.

The dragon god followed the two gods down and slammed Amaterasu into the moon, then blasted the rising moon god with his fire again.  
"I WILL TURN YOU INTO ASH!" he focused on the moon god and made his fire stronger.

"AGH!" Tsukuyomi groaned as he started to get burned.

"Get off of him!" Amaterasu cried out and kicked the dragon in the back of the head.  
"Oh..." she ran to her brother and called upon a sunlight to start healing him, "Please be ok..."

Tsukuyomi's burns healed and he stood up refreshed.  
"Many thanks, sister." he smiled and looked at Ryujin.

"I will-" Ryujin was grabbed by Susano, thrown into space, and blasted by a lightning bolt.

"Let me help you out there..." the storm god sighed as he walked towards his two siblings, but then stopped when they felt a great power arise.

There, high above them, floated Ryujin, charging a great amount of power.

"Susano..." Amaterasu murmured in fear as the dragon shot out so much power, "He's going for you!"

"Let him." Susano scoffed "He has no f-" he stopped when he felt the power spike up.

For once in his life, he was actually concerned.

"BEHOLD THE DRAGON'S FURY!" Ryujin roared and started to shine bright gold, then rocketed off so hard it bent the space around him.

Susano yelled and was struck with a punch so powerful the impact of it on Susano made a quarter of the moon explode instantly. He was also sent through the moon, the sun, and the earth with that one single punch.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were sent flying into space while Ryujin was left panting and looking down at the devastation he had caused.

But it was all worse for Susano.

The storm god lazily floated in space with a huge scorch mark across his unconscious body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pantheon Protectors  
Chapter 22**

* * *

Tsukuyomi was sent flying away by Ryujin's punch and groaned in pain. The dragon god roared and charged towards Amaterasu.

"AH!" Amaterasu screamed as she was clawed across the face.

"You will never win!" Ryujin called out and threw the weak Amaterasu into the sun.  
"RAH!" he charged towards the barely recovering Tsukuyomi and kicked him towards the divine planet.  
"It's time to destroy you all..." he charged up a beam in his mouth, "I know the Nihon Gem will survive... SO DIE!" he roared.

But before the dragon god could charge his beam, a powerful strike hit his head and sent him flying away.

It was Amaterasu, with glowing eyes that fired her sun beams.

"AHHHH!" Ryujin roared as he was burned by the attack and sent crashing down to the moon.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Amaterasu yelled and charged up her beams, striking the dragon god so hard it drove him through the moon.  
"HRAH!" she continued her beams until the god reached the planet, where the solar beams continued to burn him when he crashed into the ground.

Ryujin groaned as the beams died down and allowed him to stand back up.  
"How dare you do strike your master!" he beat his chest and regenerated his injuries.

"Because I can!" Raijin appeared and punched Ryujin in the back of the head, "And I will!" he came back around at superspeed and picked up the fiend.

The kami ran around the planet with his foe, continuously ramming the dragon god into mountains, caves, trees, and other environmental objects.

"AH!" Ryujin raised his arms and was about to slam the kami into the ground, but Raijin released him and he was sent flying when his ride stopped.

Amaterasu swooped down on a ray of light and kicked Ryujin into the sea.  
"Take this!" she blasted a sun beam from her hand when she grabbed his face and rammed him into the ocean floor.

The waters around them started to boil as Amaterasu intensified her beams. However, her power was dying fast since the deep sea had no sunlight to continue powering her.

Ryujin, however, used his realm to gain new power and absorbed water into his being to heal.  
"RAH!" he roared and caused a whirlpool to surround them.

Amaterasu gasped as the waters whipped her and constricted her.

"I'm just getting started..." Ryujin growled and grabbed Amaterasu's neck, then pinned her into the ocean floor.

"GAHHH!" Amaterasu gagged as bubbles shot out of her mouth.

"Can gods drown?" Ryujin smirked as he continued to smother her, "It looks like another weakness of the old gods..."

Amaterasu screamed and tried her best to fight against the dragon god.

Ryujin tightened his grip on the back of her head and extended his claws.  
"It's time to die-" a giant celestial arrow shot through his chest, "AH..."

The dragon god was suddenly dragged out of the water by a magical force.

Tsukuyomi stood at the water's surface with glowing hands.  
"I think you should know..." he murmured as he threw Ryujin into a nearby cliff, "I am the most powerful magic user of the Scions."

Ryujin roared as he was pulled out of the cliff and slammed into the ground.

"HRAH!" Tsukuyomi yelled and used his magic to cause a portal to appear under the dragon, which teleported the fiend back into space.  
"Easy target." the moon god pulled out his bow and aimed above him.

Ryujin recovered and smacked away the arrow coming towards him.  
"You will die!" he saw the moon god descend into the sea to recover Amaterasu, "For defiling my domain!" he raised his hand.

Tsukuyomi gasped when the waters parted away from them, exposing them to the sky above.

"What the-"

Ryujin smirked and charged up his dragon beam.  
"Easy target... BRAH!" he shot out a purple beam of pure divine energy towards the planet.

"Oh." Tsukuyomi gulped and created an astral barrier that blocked the attack, but started to crack as its power increased.  
"He's... strong!" he groaned.

"But we are stronger." Amaterasu stood up and caused the sun to shine on Tsukuyomi, who now had her blossom seal under him.  
"Stand together!"

Tsukuyomi's power increased and he effortlessly defeated the beam.  
"Let us go!" he helped her fly out of the sea before it crashed down on them, "You must help Susano recov-"

"No need..." a gruff voice spoke behind them. It was Susano, weary and weak after tanking such an awesome move.  
"I'm fine..." he groaned and held his chest.

"You look terrible, brother." Tsukuyomi spoke as Amaterasu flew to his side.

"Susano!" Amaterasu gasped and touched his chest, her healing light spreading all around his body and empowering him.

Susano murmured as he clenched his muscle.  
"I didn't need the help, but thank you." he grinned and looked up to see Ryujin flying back down to attack them.

The three scions touched down on dry land and then heard a whipping wind.

Raijin slid into place next to Tsukuyomi.  
"So what's the plan, captain?" he asked Susano as Ryujin touched down violently in front of them.  
"How do we beat this lizard?"

"Easy, we stand toget-" Susano received an uppercut to his head when Ryujin attacked without warning.

"Watch out!" Tsukuyomi used his magic to blast away Ryujin as Raijin grabbed the dragon and threw him towards Amaterasu.

"Susano!" Amaterasu kicked the dragon god towards her brother.

Susano recovered and tackled Ryujin into the heavens, "We need to keep him away from the sea!" he informed as he grabbed the dragon god by the face and slammed him into the moon.  
"He can use it to hurt us!"

Amaterasu aimed to dive kick the dragon but her leg was caught by a now enraged dragon king.  
"Ah!" she gasped.

"I will gnaw on your bones!" Ryujin roared with fury and bit down on her leg- then the audible snap.

Susano gasped in shock.  
"No way..."

The bone of a major goddess had been broken.  
"AHHHHH!" Amaterasu screamed in pain and was slammed into the moon by the dragon god.

Susano exploded in anger and punched Ryujin so hard in the gut a large fissure appeared behind him.  
"You will pay!" he charged up a mighty lightning in his hands and grabbed the dragon's head.

The storm god mercilessly made the lightning surge through the dragon king's head and down his body.

Ryujin roared as his scales started to burn and his eyes started to boil.

"DIE!" Susano yelled and intensified his lightning.

Ryujin bellowed and used his rage power to kick Susano in the gut so hard it stopped his assault. "I will make you smolder as well!" he yelled and breathed fire right into his face.

Susano yelled.

Amaterasu hovered up and used her power to strike Ryujin in the back of the head with her solar vision.

Ryujin was stunned and then punched the goddess in the face, breaking her nose and splattering her blood everywhere.

"I will ruin you, wench!" he charged at the goddess but was stopped when Susano held him back.

"I will break your arms!" Susano tightened his grip on the dragon's shoulders and started to dislocate them, "I will- HWAK!" he felt large spines stab his stomach.

Ryujin had shot out his back spines and used them to impale the storm god, "DIE!" he powered them up with his dragon energy and burned Susano.

Susano fell back and sprawled on the ground.

Ryujin scoffed and looked at the slowly rising Amaterasu.

"Behold..." he started to concentrate his power into his right fist.

Amaterasu gasped and extended her arms.  
"No... No... No..." she pleaded.

"THE DRAGON'S FURY!" Ryujin gave a mighty roar and charged towards her.

"Amaterasu!" Tsukuyomi yelled.

The mighty dragon god had released his powerful punch and once again caused massive damage to the landscape.  
However, that was the least of it.

Amaterasu screamed and her eyes shot open when Ryujin's mighty fist impaled not only her stomach, but Tsukuyomi, who had gotten in front of her to protect her.  
Tsukuyomi saw the dragon glaring at him as he felt his arm touch his insides.

The two celestial body gods gave out groans of pain.

"Two gods with one fist..." Ryujin chuckled lowly as he tried to see his fist past the bodies of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.  
"Begone from me, old god!" he roared. Ryujin charged draconic power in his other arm and struck Tsukuyomi in the eyes with his empowered claws.

"AHHH!" Tsukuyomi cried out as his eyes were gone.

Ryujin pulled out his bloody arm and saw the holes in the two of them.

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu fell lazily into space

"Ama... Tsuku!" Susano hovered up to see his siblings hovering lifelessly in front of Ryujin.

 **000000**

Izanagi felt a ball in his throat build up.  
Izanami started to cry.

"WHY!?" she shrieked and fell to her knees.

"No... It can't be..." Raijin shook his head.

The minor gods around them looked in fear and sadness.

 **0000000**

Ryujin spat on Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, then grabbed the two of them and threw them at the sun.  
"Burn to ash!" he chuckled and crossed his arms.  
He let out a laughter of joy as he turned to see Susano.

The storm god had lightning surging through his arms and even though he was in space, there were storm clouds orbiting around him.

"What happened, Susano?" Ryujin smirked, "Is the little baby crying because I killed his friends?" he asked.

"I will... burn your corpse!" Susano yelled with a thunderous voice and punched Ryujin so hard he was sent flying deep into heaven, where he blew up a star on impact.

Ryujin's roar sounded and the dragon god came flying back.  
"DIE!" he released a punch that was blocked by the storm god.

The two titans clashed so hard that the heavens started to shake.

Ryujin grabbed Susano and threw him at a star, where it blew up.  
Susano emerged and grabbed Ryujin by his small tail and slammed him into a comet.

"I will destroy your existence!" Susano charged up his lightning and struck the dragon with it.

Ryujin roared and blasted Susano with his dragon breath.  
"I will turn you to smoldering ash!" he screeched, grabbed Susano's face, and dragged him across what was left of the moon.

Susano grabbed the dragon's arm and threw him down into the moon.  
"HRAH!" he punched his foe clean through the moon and emerged to strike him with lightning.

Ryujin snarled and slapped away the bolts.  
"Now I'm angry!" he roared and charged his fist, "AND YOU'LL SUFFER THE FATE OF YOUR PATHETIC BRETHREN!" he started to glow gold.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Susano yelled and saw the dragon rocket towards him. He avoided the attack and charged his lightning bolt.  
"You missed, you lizad-"

"I'M HEADING RIGHT FOR WHAT I WANT!" Ryujin cackled as he aimed towards the divine world of the pantheon.

He broke through the sky and slammed his fist right into the surface.

Large cracks spread across the world.

Susano gasped and concentrated.  
"I cannot let the world explode!" he yelled and used all his concentration.

Ryujin rose up from the molten crater he made and felt the world tremble, "It's over... The Nihon gem will be min-" he heard thunder.  
The dragon god looked up to see storm clouds forming above him and as far as his eyes could see.

Susano, who as in the heavens, saw his storm clouds spread all around the planet as it started to crack apart.  
"YOU WILL NOT FALL!" he yelled.

On the world, large torrents started to pour. So hard that the dragon god was forced to fly up to avoid them and Izanagi had to make the barrier to protect the palace.

"What are you doing, Susano?!" Izanagi asked as the rains struck down like lightning.

"I am trying to save your world!" Susano groaned as he tried to keep the world wide storm pouring.

A global flood was forming as the planet was falling apart. However, the deluge was holding the planet down with the heavy weight of its waters.  
"Old man! Repair the planet!" the storm god clenched his arms, "I can only hold it down for so long!"

Izanagi stood up and called upon the power of the Nihon Gem.  
"HAH!" he yelled and slammed his spear into the ground, where a large green pulse emerged and started to circle around the planet.

Susano saw the pulse and sighed, but then saw Ryujin charging at him with his Draconic Fury.

"NO-" he felt the dragon's fist strike him and he was sent flying into space in a massive explosion.

The storm god groaned and saw the massive scar on his chest.  
"I... Cannot... be outlasted..." he murmured and started to float.

Ryujin appeared and slammed him down into the moon.  
"I will be the judge of that." he roared and breathed his hellish dragon breath on the storm god.

"AGH!" Susano cried out as his skin burned.

"YOU WILL ALL TURN TO ASH!" Ryujin stopped his dragon breath and started to focus his dragon power into his eyes.

"DI-"  
The dragon god was hit by a powerful force the likes of which he had never seen.  
"AGH!" he groaned as he slid across the moon's surface.

Susano murmured as he weakly stood up.  
"Who the-" he paused when he saw a very familiar figure touch down.  
"F-Father..." he stammered.

Izanagi, the father god, looked stoically at the rising Ryujin.  
"Enough of you, vile creature." he grumbled and gripped his staff.

The Nihon Gem hovered close to him and shone brightly.

"Finally, the thing I have longed for..." Ryujin hissed and stood up, "It is time to get rid of you, old god!" he roared and puffed up his chest.

"You will have to keep searching, cretin." Izanagi planted his staff into the moon, causing a fissure to erupt and make the dragon god stumble.

Ryujin chuckled as he clenched his fists.  
"Finally, I will rid the world of you old gods..." he looked at the Nihon Gem, "And I will rule!"

Susano walked over to Izanagi and cracked his neck.  
"Not if we stop y-"

"Stand down, Susano." Izanagi responded and placed his staff in front of him, "Search for your siblings... This is our fight." he spoke.

"How can this be your fight! He slew my family too-"

"Go, Susano!" Izanagi ordered.  
"I'm sure you wish to see your sister one last time."

Susano bit his tongue and was about to bite back until he heard another being land.  
"Mother," he turned to see Izanami with her scythe hover over.

"They are still alive, Susano," Izanami said curtly as she landed next to Izanagi, "I have not seen their beings go to Yomi."

Susano let out a sigh of relief and flew away.

"But that does not mean we will show mercy to you, beast." Izanami snarled at Ryujin as she powered up her cursed arm.

Ryujin scoffed.  
"The pot calling the kettle black," he commented and extended his claws, "But regardless, I will make sure that Yami will collect what is his due." he cackled.

"The Fiend will not return." Izanagi told him.

"Are you sure about that? I WILL MAKE IT SO!" Ryujin roared and charged at Izanagi.

Izanagi dodged his attack and whacked him with his spear.  
"Unskilled beast!" he growled and struck Ryujin once again.

"I will make sure to send you to the deepest pit!" Izanami shrieked as she charged towards the dragon god.

"HRAH!" Ryujin blasted Izanami, only to strike a ghost of her. "What?!" he looked around and then saw the death goddess appear behind him.

"Made you look." Izanami cackled and struck him with her scythe.  
"I will gouge out your eyes!" she used her cursed arm to unleash a dark energy beam.

Ryujin blocked it with his arms but was then whacked by Izanagi's spear.

"HREGH!" he groaned and fell to his knees, "DIE!" he roared and pounced on Izanami.  
His claws extended and he scratched the death matron's face.

"You insolent pest!" Izanami shrieked so loudly it knocked her attacker away.

"How dare you strike my wife!?" Izanagi appeared and impaled his spear into Ryujin's neck. He then blasted a powerful green magic beam that completely drove the dragon god through the moon.

Ryujin groaned, but then felt something grab his leg.

Izanami's upperbody appeared from a hellish portal and cackled. "We're not through with you yet, beast!" she dragged the god into the portal and pulled him back to the other side of the moon.

Izanagi came up and once again impaled his spear into the dragon god, pinning him to the ground.  
"You wish for the Nihon Gem? Well first you have to know its power!" he yelled and made a green pulse that completely tattered Ryujin shoot out of his spear.

"AGH!" Ryujin roared and clenched the ground.

Izanami stepped up to the exhausted dragon god.  
"I will rend your soul." she powered up her cursed arm.

Ryujin grabbed Izanagi's spear and pulled it out of his body, "I will turn yours to ash!" he breathed fire on the father god, but it was blocked by a green shield made by the gem.  
"Your rock will not save you!" he charged and broke through the shield and struck Izanagi.

Izanagi fell back and saw the enraged dragon god charge at him.

"I will turn you to ash!" Ryujin roared and extended his claws, "HRA- AH!?" he was suddenly grabbed from below and fell into a pitch darkness.  
"What!? Where-" he paused when he heard a sinister cackle.

"You will wish for sweet death..." Izanami's eerie voice sounded from the darkness.

Ryujin flew around in search for an exit from this realm.  
"You coward! Show yourself!" he looked around.

Suddenly, the area was filled with hell fires and a towering ghost of Izanami appeared in front of him.  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Izanami cackled and brought up her cursed arm, "You will cower when I am done with you!" she grabbed the dragon god and crushed him, then sent a surge of dark magic through her cursed arm.

"AGH!" Ryujin roared.

"Your pain is not over yet!" Izanami giggled and caused bones to shoot out of her hand and impale the dragon god.

"RELEASE ME!" Ryujin cried out as he felt the hell fire around him burn him.

"We're just getting started, dear..." Izanami brought him up to her ghastly face and cackled.  
"Oh... how we're just getting started!" she shrieked with such intensity that it actually started to cut his scaly skin.

"AHHHHH!" Ryujin roared and once again fell into utter darkness.

The dragon god flew out of a portal and landed back on the moon  
"Ha.. ha... I will slay you." he snarled and looked around for the two parent gods.

Suddenly a sharp pain struck his back.  
Izanagi's spear stuck out of his chest.

"Not if I do so first, cur." Izanagi charged up the power of the Nihon Gem.  
"HRAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as an all powerful green beam shot out from the spear and went straight to the heavens.

The intense beam died down and revealed that Ryujin was missing his upper body entirely, only being standing legs.

Izanagi pulled his spear away and saw the legs fall down.

However, Ryujin's essence started to form into an ethereal god, since he was not a god bound by Yomi like Raijin.  
"Your realm cannot hold me!" the dragon god said as he started to move his essence back into his physical body.

Izanami appeared and grabbed Ryujin with her cursed arm.  
"I'll be the judge of that!" she yelled and used her power to drag the ethereal Ryujin out before he entered his physical body.  
"HYAH!" she stuck her scythe into his back and made a chain of bones stick out of it. The death matron made a hellish portal appear behind them and she walked into it.

Ryujin roared as he tried to fight the chain pulling him it.  
"HRAH!" he roared and tried to inch back into his physical body.

Izanami popped back out and extended her cursed arm towards him.

"You will not escape your hellish fate!" she cackled and caused dark arms to pop out and grab Ryujin's essence.

Even with a chain and five hellish arms pulling him, Ryujin still fought with all his might. "HRAHHH!" he gave a mighty roar.  
"NO! RELEASE ME! I COMMAND!"

Izanami had enough, and with her cursed arm grabbed the back of Ryujin's head and dragged him in.  
"Your command is denied!" she shrieked and pulled Ryujin in.

"NO! NO! DAMN YOU!" Ryujin roared as his head slowly descended into the portal.  
"DAMN YOU ALL..." his voice went silent as the portal closed with a shriek...

 **0000000**

Amaterasu popped out of the sun she was thrown into by Ryujin whole, in her arms a healed Tsukuyomi- or so Susano thought when he saw them come out.

Tsukuyomi had a scrap of Amaterasu's clothing over his eyes.

"If Ryujin had not thrown me into the sun, we would not be alive," Amaterasu said with a solar shine in her eyes. "I was healed by my power source, and in turn, I helped Tsukuyomi as much as I could." she looked down at him.

"Sister... It's dark..." Tsukuyomi murmured as he raised his arm.

Susano looked at his brother in pity and flew over to him.  
"Tsuku.."

"Brother? You're ok." Tsukuyomi smiled.

"Tsuku... Dammit!" Susano yelled and held his younger brother in his arms, "This did not have to happen to you, Tsuku!" he held him tight.

Amaterasu started to cry.

"If I hadn't been so damn cocky!" Susano closed his eyes and tried to hold back his rage, but it only turned into sadness.

"Worry not, Susano." Tsukuyomi murmured, "I am fine. I still live, no?" he asked.

"But without your sight!" Susano told him and looked at the band across his face, "That disgusting beast dishonored you-"

"It is not a dishonor," Tsukuyomi patted his shoulder, "More like... a battle scar. My big brother always said they made you a strong god."

That was it. Susano let out a single tear.

Tsukuyomi heard Amaterasu fly over weeping.  
"Don't be sad, Ama, Susa... I'm fine. We're still all here." he maintained his positivity and hugged them both.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal you..." Amaterasu cried into his chest, "I tried all I could-"

Izanagi and Izanami came up to them.  
The mother god saw Tsukuyomi and immediately flew towards him.  
"My baby!" she cried out and held him tight, "Tsuku! What happened!? Augh!" she let out a shriek of pain.

Izanagi flew over to him and reached for his face.  
"My son..." he felt a knot in his throat.

Tsukuyomi felt his father's hand on his face.  
"Worry not, father, it is well." he nodded and kept his gaze fixed ahead of him.

Izanagi removed the cloth and saw the large gash across his eyes.  
"That insolent cur!" he clenched his fist.

Tsukuyomi shook his head.  
"This is no bother. For..." he concentrated.

The moon started to move around the divine planet and into its daytime position.

Tsukuyomi gained glowing white spots where his eyes were.  
"I still see Everything..." he chanted and then raised his head high.  
He used his magic to project the images of everything he was seeing until it was too much for his family to handle.  
"Nothing escapes my sight..."

Izanagi sighed in relief and looked at him.  
"I'm glad you're fine, son." he patted his shoulder and hugged him.

 **0000000**

Susano and Amaterasu walked down the garden at twilight and managed to see the reconstruction of the moon by Tsukuyomi starting to take place.

Amaterasu smiled as her brother's masterful work started to bring together the glowing white object in the sky.

Susano placed his arm over her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for everything," he spoke with guilt and looked down. "I should have destroyed Ryujin while I had the chance... I should not have toyed with him to show off my power..."

"You didn't do that, Susano." Amaterasu told him, "You gave it your all."

Susano sighed, "I didn't, that's why Tsukuyomi got hurt. That's why you got hurt." he saw the scar on her stomach.

"It's not your fault, Susano. Ryujin was a god of our caliber." Amaterasu said, "We were bound to get damaged... But in the end, we all lived to see another day." she looked up and saw the moon was whole again.

However, as day turned to night, Amaterasu's strength did not fade.

Izanagi walked up to them, alongside Izanami.  
"Susano, Amaterasu." he said and looked at them.

Susano and Amaterasu turned.

"We have been doing some thinking." Izanami told them, "And your father and I have decided, due to the fact that The Fiend is only making stronger and stronger beings, that we should allow you to unite."

Susano's eyes opened.

"We saw how fragile life is now that The Fiend is making gods in their own right." Izanagi added, "And it would pain us to see your love for each other cut before it had a chance to start."

"Plus, we think that the child of two major gods would be a great ally-" Izanagi elbowed Izanami.

"Mother, Father." Amaterasu responded in shock, "Are you not joking?"

"You know father is not the type to joke around, sister." Tsukuyomi appeared in a ray of moonlight, "Have you not lived with him for ages?" he joked.

"I thank you." Susano bowed.

"Thank you." Amaterasu cried and bowed as well.

"I promise not to spy on you tonight, seeing that father allowed us to keep our powers beyond our normal restrictions." Tsukuyomi responded.

"My petition to the Primordials was heard," Izanagi responded, "They understood our plight and have lifted the restrictions on your powers, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi."

"I for one like it." Tsukuyomi smiled and pointed to a nearby tree, "Raijin, get out of there."

The tree shuffled and Raijin fell out of it.

"Aww... no fair!" he crossed his arms.

"You're just in time for our union, Raijin!" Amaterasu smiled and helped him up, "Oh, Susano! I'm so happy!" she shone like the sun for a brief moment.

"Congratulations, Lady Amaterasu and Lord Susano!" Sarutahiko came forth with Amenouzume.

Susano held Amaterasu in her arms and kissed her on the mouth.

The gods around them clapped and cheered.


End file.
